My Serene Face
by JessieMundaiFan
Summary: Trouble arises in Forks when people start literally disappearing. Everyone is baffled by this development, including the shape shifters and the vampires. It's times like these that The Guardians rise up. This is a Seth/OC SLASH story
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: The Twilight Series belongs to Stephanie Meyer I own nothing

…

"We are not alone in the world", is a statement said by millions around the planet. Everyone has had this thought some time in there. Imaginations run wild and supernatural beings were created in order to further spur the dreams many have around the world.

People that believe in such beings such as vampires, werewolves, and elves are often criticized for thinking such outrageous thoughts. However, even among the non-believers, there is one thought that goes through the curious human mind "could they really exist"? With our world constantly growing and changing it is impossible to confirm the existence of every supernatural being. However it is a fact that The Guardians exist.

The Guardians are a group of four types of supernatural beings that protect the earth and most of the time the people within it from other supernatural beings. The guardian types are sky guardians,(angels); sea guardians(merpeople); forest guardians(elves); and earth or underground guardians(gnomes). They are known as guardians because not only do they live in the jurisdiction they protect each guardian type has a connection with their jurisdiction. For example sky guardians are able to command utilize the powers of the sky, thunder, lighting, and wind, in order to fight off threats. A common ability among the guardians is the power to sense danger through their respective elements.

With the guardians there seems to be behavior patterns that are common with each type of guardian. Sky guardians tend to be kindest and most carefree of the guardians, they are known as the Strong Heart guardians. The sea guardians seem to be very intelligent and analytical, they are known as the Target Mind guardians. The forest guardians tend to be very calm and easygoing, they are known as the Serene Face guardians. The earth/underground guardians tend to be very strict and stubborn, they are known as the Unbreakable Attitude guardians. Despite all the differences the guardians have they all respect each and look out for each other (this is mostly due to the fact they all share the same fate as guardians).

The council of the guardians, known as The High Guardians, not only keep order but they also establish the rules that all guardians must follow. Because the council is made up of 5 elder guardians from each type there is rarely any confusion are arguments among regular guardians as to what the rules are.

Guardians mate like human, with courting and marriage, however it is rare for a guardians to mate with humans, mostly because they don't interact with them, but of the times it has happened not too much good had come of it.

Thus begins the story of a young guardian and an equally young shape shifter.

…

A/N

Hey guys its JMF just asking you guys to please review. I have been reading fanfics for a while but this is the first time I actually attempted to write a fanfics so I don't know what to think of my own work.

If you guys have any constructive criticism or advice I would very much appreciated it.

I would like to thank Jack Stall for convincing me to do this and reading through this chapter.


	2. New Faces

Guess what time it is? It's time to introduce to my OC's. I'm excited and I hope you all are to. I like them, of course, and I hope you grow to like them to.

Disclaimer: The Twilight Series belongs to Stephanie Meyer I own nothing

…...

Agri POV

"WE HAVE TO WHAT!" I yelled practically shaking the foundation of the hut my parents and I were currently in.

"Now, now Agri" my mom said "You knew this could happen again"

"I know we would leave at any time I just didn't know we would be going so far" I reasoned "We've been fighting in tropical forests all my life why is that now changing"

Right now my family and I are stationed, in the middle, of the Amazon Rainforest in Peru. 2 years ago we go we got orders to come here, by the High Guardians, because some basilisks were causing mayhem in the forest. When I was younger I never understood why these missions took so long until I found out that supernatural beings never go down easy especially when there in large numbers.

"We've never even been to the United States how can we defend it." I questioned annoyed.

"Correction" my father replied seemingly amused by my attitude "YOU have never been to the United State you mother and I have"

"But you said we're going to Washington" I said "Is there going to be a forest that is big enough for us to live in secret?"

Due to our connection with the forest, as forest guardians, we are able to ask permission of the forest we reside in to camouflage us so we are able to be invisible and intangible. However, the smaller the forest the less we are able to disguise ourselves. So I'm a little worried we might come into contact with humans.

"Um" my dad said nervously "We're not going to be living in a forest"

"What do you mean?" I asked slowly. Internally dreading what's going to be said next.

"Well son" he said "Because the people are disappearing in the town of Forks we feel it's best to live in Forks"

"WHAT!" I yelled nervously. I've never lived in a humans town before. I can't do this! What someone finds out about us! What if…

"Oh Agri" my father said affectionately. Wrapping an arm around my shoulder he pulled me closer to him. "I know you're probably having a heart attack in that crazy mind of yours right now but I'm sure you love living as a human."

I beg to differ. Backing away from him a question can up in my head.

Why are we the ones being called to handle a situation in America? I questioned "I'm sure there are other forest guardians closer than us"

"Well of course there are" my mother replied as if that was obvious "Your father and I requested that we take on this mission with our team"

Completely confused I could to nothing but stand there and wait for an explanation.

"Son as you said you have been in rainforests all your life, it's time you see how beautiful life can be outside rainforests" my mother said smoothly

"But what's more beautiful than a rainforest?" I demanded. I don't understand why they want to see how humans live.

"I know it's confusing to you now but you will understand someday son" my father said calmly

"But this doesn't make any sense! What about money, shelter, clothing, and food?" I said urgently

"The High Guardians always provide what is needed to survive in the human world in fact our house and supplies are already set up for us." my mom said dismissively

"But…"

"No buts" my mom said interrupting me

"But…"

"No!" she said sternly surprising me. I don't think I've ever heard her use that tone. " It's almost time for use to leave, the sky guardians have already agreed to take us to Forks now hurry up take your pick and lets go.

My dad put a hand on my mother shoulder in order to calm her down. They looked into each other's eyes for a moment before kissing each other briefly before looking back at me

"Fine" I said stubbornly as I stomped out the hut and into the woods.

…

As I walked through the forest I quickly felt my irritation, at my parents, leaving me. While I don't buy into the whole all forest guardians are calm and serene, because that's clearly not me, there's something about the forest that is always able to calm me down.

I let out a sigh and began my quest for the two plants I want to take with me. Whenever my family and I leave a forest they always let me pick two plants that I can take with us to our next destination (which is what my mom meant by take your pick). Good thing any kind of plant can survive with us.

After a couple of minutes of searching I found the two most perfect, in my opinion, plants in the forest an orchid and a bromeliads.

"Here I go" I said to myself. Closing my eyes and focusing in front of me I created tow pots made out of several pieces of old bark and sticks in the general area.

After opening my eyes and smiling at my accomplishment I carefully dug up the plants put them in the pots and went back to the hut.

…

"I'm ready" I said as I entered the hut with both plants in my hand. I come back to see my mom packing up everything and my dad staring out the window(most likely waiting for the sky guardians).

"Good" my mom said turning around to see me. "Oh good choice Agri those plants look beautiful!" my mom said pleasantly. Apparently she's no longer in strict mode.

"Thanks" I said and blushing a little bit

"Okay here come the Sky Guardians" my father said jumping away from the window grabbing his bag and rushing outside. Well someone's excited. I said to myself.

Handing me a bag my mom and I joined my dad outside to meet the sky guardians.

"Everything will be fine son you'll see" my father said confidently putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Yes son don't worry you'll love human life, and you'll love school even more I just know it" my mom said practically giddy

"I guess I don't have a choice but to" wait a minute "SCHOOL?"

…...

Author Note: Just to clear up something that might be confusing, a team to a guardian is another way to say family. Guardians mainly work with their team and rarely work with other teams. When two guardians get married they have officially created their own team and will go on missions by themselves until they have children or adopt(yes they can adopt but I will get into that later).

Well's that all for now. What do you think so far?


	3. Old Faces

Hello it's me again. I simply could not wait to do this chapter because after this chapter there will be no more introduction chapters!

After this chapter we can begin to really get into the plot. I'm excited and I hope you are to.

And before I forget here are the ages of the main characters:

Kazuki Tribulb (Agri's father) and Lilia Tribulb (Agri's mother): 30

Sam Uley and Leah Clearwater: 22

Paul Patton and Jared Townsend: 18

Jacob Black, Embry Call, and Quil Ateara: 17

Seth Clearwater and Agri Tribulb: 15

Brady Haynes and Colin Burnett: 14

IMPORTANT NOTE: This story takes place after Breaking Dawn. However this is an AU so some events may or may not be altered. For instance Sam and his pack do NOT make peace with the Cullens but still support Jacob during the Volturi "fight" out of obligation.

Disclaimer: The Twilight Series belongs to Stephanie Meyer I own nothing (except The Guardians)

…

Seth's POV

Beep! Beep! Beep!

"Shut up" I grumbled from under the covers.

Beep! Beep! Beep!

"Shut up" I repeated getting annoyed peeking my head out a little from the covers.

Beep! Beep! Beep!

"SHUT THE HELL UP" I yelled throwing the covers off of me.

[SMASH]

"Oops" chuckling nervously as I removed my hand from my now crushed alarm clock.

It was the alarms fault I reasoned to myself. It knows I had to patrol last night yet it still went off when I set to go off, it was asking for it.

Got to get up because, dare I say it, school has started again.

"Oh God why does school have to take place every year why can't it start every other year" whining to myself. Now come on Seth don't be like that I thought to myself. Think positive think positive it's one of your best qualities remember. Of course it is agreeing with myself. Getting off the bed I walked towards the window.

"Let's hope it's a beautiful day outside" opening up the curtains I was met with rain and thunder.

"Meh it's beautiful for La Push weather" moving away from the window and moving to my closet and looking through my clothes for something to wear.

"Thank god I have caring friends that are nice enough to give me a ride so I don't have to walk through the rain" smiling to myself

"SETH YOU GOT 5 MINUTES TO GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE BEFORE WE LEAVE YOU!" yelled Embry. Crap they will do it to.

Quickly putting on the first couple of things I can get in my hands I rushed down stairs. I was half way out the down when I heard a sort of whoosh behind me. I quickly turned around and caught in my hand a pack of pop tarts.

My mom, who threw them, gave me a caring smile before saying "have a nice day a school dear".

"Thanks mom" I said with a smile. On my way out the door my mom stopped me again "By the way I heard a crash upstairs you didn't break ANOTHER alarm clock right Seth" giving me a stern look.

"Umm…" trying to come up with an excuse fool "can't talk gotta go bye" I said quickly as I slammed the door. Smooth Seth my man, very smooth. I rushed to Jacob's rabbit where the guys were. I climbed into it, beside Embry, and when I looked at them they are were all staring at me with a mischievous gleam in their eyes.

"Dude you got lucky this time" Quil said jokingly

"Yep you had about five seconds left" Embry agreed in an equally joking voice

"Maybe we should get rid of those five seconds so we can be on time for once" Jacob proclaimed. They all laughed at my expense as I pouted.

As Jacob pulled out of my drive way and onto the road I couldn't help but think of all that has happened recently. After the "face-off" with the Volturi the drama didn't stop there. After hours of arguing the tribe finally agreed to accept Nessie as Jacob's imprint if he gives up his pack to Sam. Jacob agreed without any argument and finally moved back in his house with his father.

When I asked Jacob why he agreed so quickly he said "you guys would have to go back anyway seeing as I have to leave with the Cullens soon". I had almost forgotten the Cullens agreed to move when Jacob graduated from high school. God it's going to be terrible when they leave.

"Today's top story" pulled me out of my thoughts as I realized Jacob had the radio turned up high. "Two more people have disappeared from Forks without a trace the no news of their whereabouts had been stated so far but Chief Swan assures us that they will get to the bottom of this mystery.

Mystery is right, nobody not even us shape shifters or the Cullens can make heads or tails of what's going on (even Alice's powers didn't work). In the middle of summer one girl was reported to have disappeared into thin air. Of course no one took this literally until more people started disappearing for no reason at all. Chief Swan tried to convince the government that these weren't simple kidnappings but no one outside of Forks seemed to believe, which is kind of good for us because the last thing we need is the government here.

"What the hell is going on" Quil grumbled sounding irritated

"I don't know by don't worry man we'll find those people" Embry assured him

"Who gives a damn about them?" Quil yelled shocking us all. "All I care about is if Clare disappears!"

"Wow Quil you're such a caring person" Jacob said sarcastically

"Oh like you're not worried about Nessie" Quil shot back at Jacob. Jacob's silence was his answer to that question.

Embry rolled his eyes and looked out the window appear to thinking hard about something. I smiled to myself I know he's probably thinking to himself "I hope I never imprint".

It's a given fact that Embry, Brady, and Colin absolutely do NOT want to imprint. It's understandable after seeing how much of an affect it has on his imprinting has them scared shitless. But as for me I can't wait to imprint! My ultimate goal in life is to die knowing that I was a great provider and protector but I can't do that until I find that special someone I can care for. Even with the feelings imprinting creates my imprint is going to treated like the ruler of the world.

"SEEEEETTTHH!" someone yelled in my ear practically deafening me.

As I held my hand to my ears in pain the guys were laughing it up. "What" I demanded

"We've arrived princess" Embry stated pointing to the school. Oh yeah I almost forgot that's where we were going.

We quickly got out of the car, because we're kind of late, at went to our assigned home rooms to get our schedules and locker numbers. Looking at my schedule I can tell already that this is going to be a rough year:

1st Earth/Space Sciences

2nd English

3rd Geography (Lunch period) Lunch group A

4th Geometry

5th Computer Applications

6th Spanish (Lunch period) Lunch group B

7th Music

As I walked to my next class, ignoring everyone else, I couldn't help shake the feeling that something big was going to happen. When I got to the class I sat in the back row, once again ignoring everyone including those crazy googly eyed girls.

I stared at the chalkboard, already wanting to go home, until our teacher walked in, a short middle aged man with grey hairs everywhere.

"Hello class" he greeted us "I am Mr. Stall, before we begin I would like you to welcome someone new to town to our humble school."

He must be talking about the family that just recently moved to Forks. I didn't know they had a kid.

"You can come in now Mr. Tribulb" Mr. Stall called outside the door.

As he walked into the room and stood in the front of the class I our eyes meet and it felt like time froze.

…

I hope you guys don't get mad at me for changing up some things in Breaking Dawn. It's just I feel that the end had too much of an "and they all live happily ever after" feel to it that I just didn't like.

The school schedule, and really how the school is set up, is coming from my own high school. For example with Seth schedule he has seven classes and two of them say lunch period. In my high school what we did is we would have English every day, alternate daily the rest of the classes and each section of the school would have lunch in the schedule order ( A first, B second, C third, and D fourth). I apologize if that doesn't make any sense but that's the best way I can describe it at the moment.

Oh and the first names of the Tribulb's have meanings to them. Try to guess them it'll be fun.

Until next time! See ya!


	4. Imprinting

Alright guys it's finally time for the crème de la crème, the nitty gritty, the real stinker, the moment WE'VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR! AND WHAT'S THAT YOU ASK….. the start of the plot. ( I'm aware I'm probably only talking about himself)

Introductions are over and it's time to really get into this story.

If you guys can't tell I'm really excited and I'm sorry if I'm sounding a little strange but I'm just enjoying myself far too much right now.

Doing this story has been a lot of fun so far I mean I have been able to stretch my creative side and I love it.

Ages are in the previous chapter

IMPORTANT NOTE: Just so you know the majority of this story is going to be in Agri and Seth's POV (seeing as this story is about them) but occasionally I may change that just to make sure nothing is missed.

There will be an important note at the bottom of this chapter. Please read it

Disclaimer: The Twilight Series belongs to Stephanie Meyer I own nothing (except The Guardians)

…...

(General POV)

Agri stared at the building called La Push High School with both anger and disgust. He wished he could say he was surprised but he really wasn't, this was just like his parents. When he and parents arrived in Forks, a week prior to today, his parents didn't waste a single moment situating themselves into human life. Both his parents, for appearance sake, got a job at the local greenhouse in Forks (they were hired on the spot due to their immense knowledge on plants). After buying everything they needed to be seen as a normal family (a refrigerator, bed, a car, television etc) they immediately went to work on finding the supernaturally being.

Try as hard as they could the Tribulb's search came up fruitless on everyone front. They could sense it was there, but it seemed like it was appearing and disappearing from existence over and over again. Regardless of this strange phenomenon the Tribulb's continued on their plan to live as normal humans as a mean to find out more about the being. Which brings us back La Push High School.

_(Flashback)_

"_I don't understand why I have to go to school" Agri proclaimed loudly. "Wouldn't it make more sense for one of you to quit your job at the greenhouse so we can claim you are home schooling me"._

"_No" his father stated calmly. "The point of giving us roles in society is to not bring attention to ourselves. We don't know how smart this being is, we don't even know what this being is at all, and to draw unnecessary attention to ourselves, not matter how slight, could be dangerous" he explained rationally._

_Agri had no response to that. If there's one thing Agri couldn't stand is how easily his parents could win an argument against him. He couldn't understand what they had that made them so smart?_

_Shaking his head, and snapping out of his thoughts, Agri continued on. "But we are living in Forks why am I not going to their school, but the one in La Push." he questioned hoping if anything to catch his parents off guard (he has yet to see that happen)._

_As knowing he was going to ask this his mother instantly replied "Due to Forks High being slightly overpopulated we were given a choice to send you their or La Push High. Since we know you probably wouldn't want to go an overpopulated school, we chose La Push."_

_They know me so well Agri thought. Even though they're are kind of annoying there always looking out for me. _

_After that Agri stopped arguing, for now any way._

_(End Flashback)_

Agri's mother was smiling gently at him "Come now son. I'm sure you'll come to love it. Now go on you don't want to be late" gently pushing him out the door.

Speak you for yourself Agri thought. Getting out of the car Agri entered the school and went into the main office. Once there he was met with a woman in front of a desk.

She looked at him curiously until her face light up with recognition "Ah you must be the new student Agri Tribulb." Agri raised an eyebrow. How could she know who he was, it was the beginning of the school year.

As if knowing what he was thinking she proclaimed "this is a small school kid, there aren't too many faces I haven't seen. There's also the fact that you didn't know go to home room and instead came here" smiling at him amused.

"Oh" Agri blushed. Letting out a small laugh she handed him his schedule. "The classroom number is on the sheet if you need any help finding a class feel free to ask a TEACHER, not a student, where to go" putting extra emphasis on teacher.

"Thank you" said Agri briefly before exiting the office and going to his first class. Earth/Space Sciences? That should be an easy class for me thought Agri.

Hear it is, Room 204. Taking a deep breath Agri thought to himself for a moment, "you can do this Agri you CAN do this." Just as he was about to open the door to the class a voice called out to him.

"Ah you must be the new student, I'm Mr. Stall" a gentle voice proclaimed. Turning around Agri saw a short middle aged man smiling at him. "Word gets around fast" he said even before Agri could question how he knew who he was.

"Hold on just a minute let me introduce you to the class" and before Agri could say anything already entered the room and began the introduction.

"Oh great" Agri muttered sarcastically.

"You can come in now Mr. Tribulb" Mr. Stall called outside the door.

Opening the door Agri walked to the center of the class and stood there. His eyes met with a well muscled male in the back of the room.

Both Agri and Seth froze at this moment, it was like time stopped. Agri couldn't understand what was going through his mind at the moment. It felt like he couldn't see or hear anyone else at moment, only _him_. Everything was flawless on him from his caramel colored eyes to his well muscled body to his perfectly tanned skin, he was perfect. Agri was both confused and scared by these thoughts.

Seth however was having far much more intense feelings, compared to Agri's, flowing through him at the moment. For a moment he forgot he had loving family and friends, only _he _was important to him now. Only _him_ with his slightly tanned skin, autumn leaf like hair, slightly toned body, and beautiful emerald colored eyes. "I must please him, I must care for him, I must _love _him" were constantly being repeated in his head.

"Mr. Tribulb" said Mr. Stall making time start up again for the two of them "If you and Mr. Clearwater are quite done staring at each other I would like to start the class" most of the class laughed at this. "Now take a seat Mr. Tribulb" turning to the chalk board.'

As if being pulled by something Agri instantly stand down in the seat next to Seth. Trying to avoid staring Agri looked anywhere but to his right, where Seth was. When he glanced at Seth for a moment he found Seth out right staring at him unblinkingly. Why is he staring at me Agri questioned, I don't understand.

…

Agri POV

After class was over I quickly rush out the room as to avoid that Clearwater guy. I got two feet away from the door before a hand on my shoulder stopped me.

Praying to myself "please don't let it be who I think it is". I slowly turned around and was meet _him_. Damn it!

Slowly moving his hand from shoulder, and giving me a bright smile, he introduced himself. "Hi I'm Seth". He stuck his hand out for me to shake. "Welcome to La Push High".

"Don't be rude Agri" came that damn voice in my head that always to told me to mind my manners. I responded back as politely as I could "Hello I'm Agri". Taking his hand in mine I shook it. While touching his hand I felt a spark run through my body, by looking at Seth I can tell he felt the same spark.

"Agri" Seth repeated my awe. His smiled brightened even more, which I didn't think was possible, showing me a row of teeth. He didn't make a move to let go of my hand.

For some reason, which is unknown to me, we started staring into each other's eyes again until a voice called out loudly "SETH". We stopped staring into each other's eyes and unclasped hands to see a guy, just as muscled as Seth, walking over to us.

"What do you want Brady" Seth seemed annoyed at him for some reason. Brady seemed shocked at the annoyance in Seth's voice. Glancing at me for a split second Seth got closer to Brady, now I was annoyed for some reason, and whispered something to him.

Brady's eyes bugged out and he looked even more shocked than he did before. "A guy" Brady said in a surprised voice. Seth nodded his head. "Him" Brady pointed at me. Again Seth nodded his head. "Wow" Brady was shocked at something for some reason.

The bell rang indicating that we were late for class. Panicking Brady ran off, Seth gave me once last fleeting glance before doing the same.

When I found myself alone in the hall I tried to make sense of what just happened. Getting nothing but a head ache I left to find my next class.

…...

(End of School)

When I was walking to my mom's car I was stopped by you know who again.

"Hey" Seth ran up to me. "Tomorrow night were having a little get-together at the reservation do you want to come" he seemed to be begging me with his eyes.

While trying to figure out a way to spare his feelings, because for some reason I care about them now, I remembered something.

_(Flashback)_

"_We checked the woods in Forks thoroughly but there doesn't seem to be a hint of the creature" stated my father to my mother and I. "Maybe if we were to check out the woods in La Push, which had a more denser forest, we may find some clues but we have to be discreet about our investigation" nodding to himself._

_(End Flashback)_

I can't pass up this opportunity thinking to myself and feeling utterly annoyed. "Sure I'll come" I tried to keep the irritation out of my voice but I don't think I succeeded.

Thankfully Seth didn't pick up on it and smiled his insanely happy smile. "Great!" Why was he so happy about this? "I'll see you tomorrow". Seth then ran to a car with three guys in it who were staring at us in bewilderment for some reason.

Seeing my mom pull up into the school drive way I can't help but think "Why me?"

…...

IMPORTANT NOTE: During the imprinting scene I described both Seth and Agri. It's important to note that imprinting glorifies a person to the point they are seen as perfect. For example when Seth was looking at Agri he described him as having autumn leaf colored hair and emerald colored eyes. Due to his imprinting Seth glorified Agri's hair and eyes. Agri's hair and eyes DO NOT actually look like that. Agri is a red head with green eyes and that's it. People besides Seth do not see Agri's eyes as emerald like just Seth.

I'm emphasizing this point because I don't want people to think I'm creating this perfect character. I can't stand Mary Sues and Gary Stus. Agri is not perfect and he never will be.

Other than that I hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	5. Never a Dull Moment

Hello there, nice to see you.

I wish I could say it's nice to see you again, but I have no way of knowing if you have been looking at this story. But that doesn't matter all are welcome in my stories.

WARNING: There will be a sex scene at the beginning of this chapter. If you don't want to see it skip it's not that long.

Disclaimer: The Twilight Series belongs to Stephanie Meyer I own nothing (except The Guardians)

…...

(Seth POV)

_Agri's moans vibrated off the walls of my room as I thrust into him deeply._

"_Seth, Seth" he moaned in pure pleasure as I continued to pound into him, hitting every sensitive spot in his body._

"_Seth, please" he begged, digging his nails into my shoulders even harder._

_Ripping his hands off my shoulders and holding them above his head I started to make my thrusts longer and faster._

"_Say it" I hissed into his ear, licking at it slightly._

"_Fuck me" he gasped, grinding himself into my dick, trying to get me even deeper in him_

"_Fuck me what" I shouted, my face inches away from his._

"_Fuck me, with your huge wolf cock, fuck me hard" he screamed. I smirked to myself_

_[CRASH]_

_Down went the bed as I increased my pace to an inhuman speed, hitting his prostate every with every thrust. I could tell he was about to cum._

"_Say my name" I demanded._

"_Seth, Seth, OH SE,,,,"_

"_SETH SNAP OUT IT!" came a voice loudly._

"_Huh, what, where am" I questioned._

_Paul growled. "Seth that is the third fucking time tonight you had a sex dream about your god damn imprint, if I have to see you bangin that big eared redhead one more time my paw is going to imprint on your face. "_

"_Oh yeah, I forgot I was patrolling with Paul" chuckling nervously, finally looking beside me at my patrolling partner for the night, "My bad"._

"_My bad nothing" Paul barked back at me "Look I know you were synched to imprint, but that doesn't mean you can torture me with thoughts of you getting on." Paul tilted his questioningly "Why were you even having these thoughts any way I thought you were to happy go lucky for thinking about sex." _

_That really irritates me, "You know just because I like to focus on the positives of life doesn't mean I'm a complete innocent, I have sex dreams like everyone else my age I'm a FREAKIN TEENAGER". By the end my voice had a little bit of a growl to it._

"_Okay, okay chill dude" Paul seemed amused by my mini rant "it's just that you only met him this mornin I think you would be try to figure out how to charm him at the cookout before you think about having sex with him. _

_You would not believe how fast word gets around in La Push. When I told Brady, I imprinted, after first period, I didn't expect to be approached by Jacob, Embry and Quil after second period. And if that wasn't enough, by fourth period I got a text by practically everyone one in the pack, not in school, asking if I really did imprint on guy. Whoever said guys don't gossip is an idiot._

_Emily demanded, in her text, that I invite him over Tuesday night for a cookout. I instantly said yes of course, why would I pass up a chance to spend time with my Agri?_

_I was surprised how easily everyone took it I'm mean I didn't get a single homophobic response which really tripped me out. When them why I was meet with blank looks. "Dude" Jared said slowly "if we could learn to accept a vampire/human hybrid as an imprint I'm pretty sure we can accept a guy". And that was all that was said on the matter. _

_Oh I'm so excited I can't wait to spend time with my Agri! See his beautiful face and equally beautiful body, especially his tight…_

"_Oh okay that's it", Paul yelled in my mind, "patrol is over we haven't found anything so let's just go, I'm not sitting through another one of your perverted fantasy's!"_

"_Alrighty then," laughing to myself. I unphased and went to find where I put my pants. _

…

(Agri POV)

It was the night of the cookout in La Push and I was insanely nervous. As a Guardian you don't really socialize a lot, let alone make friends, so I am really worried about what was going to happen. This is going to be my first time with a big group of people! Too much pressure!

"Agri" said mom in a sing-song voice "I know your probably panicking again but relax, you're going to enjoy this I just know it" she seem sure of this for some reason "I'm so happy you're making friends!"

"I'm not making friends mom this is just so I can check out the forest remember?" Why would I be doing this otherwise?

"Yes, yes" she replied dismissively "You have the directions right?" I nodded, Seth gave them go me earlier today, the cookout was going to be at the Uley's (whoever they were). "Alright then let's get a move on".

I purposely dragged my feet, hoping to postpone this as much as I could, until my mother pushed me into the car and speed into the street.

(A couple minutes later)

When we arrived at the front of the Uley's I got out of the car. When I walked up to the house I was immediately meet by Mr. Sunshine and Rainbows.

"Hey Agri," Seth greeted me enthusiastically with that bright smile of his.

"Hey," I replied back unable to keep the nervousness out of my voice.

"Everybody's in the back" I nodded my head. Seth seemed to pick up on my demeanor and frowned worriedly. "What wrong"

I found myself answering honestly before I could stop myself. "I'm really nervous I don't socialize a lot".

A smile returned to his face as he reassured me. "Not to worry, we're the last people on Earth you have to be nervous around". He seemed confident about this. "Everybody back there is here because they want to meet you.

Surprisingly that did help me somewhat putting on a small smile I walked with Seth to the back yard. What I saw was a pretty decent, but still large to me, amount of people with 8 guys and 4 girls.

"Hey guy he's here" somebody announced as they saw Seth and I walking towards them.

"That's him?" asked a guy in a chair. "Yeah that's him alright" said that guy from yesterday I think his name was Brady or something. Suddenly everybody was staring as Seth and I.

Getting a little bit uncomfortable I leaned on Seth a little bit. I relaxed when his hand wrapped around my shoulder and I felt his warm body.

Wait what am I doing? Jumping a little bit I removed myself from Seth's body. I gave him a surprised looked while he gave me a happy look (like he enjoyed being close to me). Looking around I saw a couple people looking at us with knowing smirks. What the hell could they know?

"Um," Seth snapped out of his happy little daze. Going left to right he introduced me to everyone. "Agri this is Sam, Embry, Quil, Jacob, Paul, Rachel, Jared, Kim, Leah, Brady, Colin. and Emily(who's by the grill).

"Hello Agri" they all spoke in unison.

I stared at them for a second. "That was weird".

"You haven't seen nothin yet kid," replied Jared smirking

"Foods ready" announced Emily. I was shocked when was she turned around and I saw these horrible scars on the side of her face. The shock didn't show in my expression because, quite frankly, I had seen worse scars on other Guardians.

"Alright let's eat" cried Colin. All the guys ran to the food as if they haven't eaten for days. The girls rolled their eyes while moving to the food at a much slower pace. When they came back, and sat at the table, with plates they were piled up with as much food you could possibly fit on them. As soon as they sat down they started to tear into their food.

Feeling a little hungry myself I moved to get a plate until Seth showed up beside me. "Here ya go" holding out a plate to me. I was sort of taken aback, all I could utter was, "Thanks".

Sitting down I began to eat. I couldn't help but notice that Leah girl was staring at me in annoyance. I ignored her as Seth started to ask me questions.

"So what brings you to Fork?" I shrugged my shoulders "my parents got sick of Peru. "You lived in Peru," questioned Kim. "Yes my family and I usually live in places with big forests in the vicinity like the one in Peru, and the one hear in La Push". I paused to look around for a moment to take in the forest around us "Your people's forest is beautiful."

"Thanks" Seth smiled at me again. "Would you like to take a look around?" This is to perfect. "Yeah that'd be great".

A lot of suggestive sounds and cat calls were coming from the others guys as we left and went into the forest. "Have fun _exploring _the forest_". "_Don't do anything I wouldn't do".

"Assholes" mumbled Seth beside me. The guys started cracking up.

…

We silently walked deeper and deeper into the forest until I suddenly felt a pull in my chest.

"Whoa," stepping back a little in shock. Seth was instantly at my side "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine let's keep going." "Ya sure." "Yes".

We continued walking until I found myself unable to move, literally.

Seth stopped when he didn't hear me walking and turned to look at me. His eyes widened and his face went from curious to panicking as he looked down at my lower body. "AGRI," he yelled scared for dear life.

Confused I couldn't understand what he was so scared of until I looked down and saw it.

My lower body was gone, and my upper body was disappearing as well.


	6. Connections and Questions

Hello everyone not much to say except let's get this chapter started!

If you like any song by One Republic, especially "Good Life" you rock because they are great.

Ages and names are in chapter 2

Disclaimer: The Twilight Series belongs to Stephanie Meyer I own nothing (except The Guardians)

…

(General POV)

Fear: A feeling of agitation and anxiety caused by the presence or immense of danger. Everyone has been in fear of something or someone more than once in their life before (being human it's impossible for you not to). The thing to remember about fear is that the more intense the situation the harder it will be to forget what you were in fear of.

Seth is going through a situation like now only it far worse than you can imagine. The intense amount of fear Seth was feeling at the moment not only affected him emotionally but physically as well. His body seemed in awe of the situation with his eyes widened to the size of dinner plate, his mouth completely dry, and the rest of his body completely unresponsive, regardless of how many times he tried to make it move.

The awe quickly wore off, however, as he heard Agri's shriek of shock at his rapidly disappearing body. In contrast to his body being unresponsive his body was now moving without any effort from him, moving at a speed impossible for a human. Just before whatever was making Agri disappear got to his neck Seth tackled Agri to the ground. As they went down Agri's body began reappearing, inch by inch, until it came back in its entirety as they both reached the ground.

Both of them could do nothing but stare at each other in shock until a voice snapped them out of it.

"What the…Seth! I better not have run all the way over hear just see you gettin it on!" Leah warned her brother. Ignoring his sister Seth quickly pulled Agri up off the ground and pulled him into a fierce embrace (a determined look on his face).

At this point the other pack members had arrived. "Seth dude what the hell is going on," Colin went to approach him until Seth let out a load angry growl warning them to keep their distance. Shocked Colin back away and looked to the others for help, but didn't find any seeing as they were just as confused as he was.

Sam seeing that Seth was being protective of Agri and knowing the Alpha voice would be useless in this situation, he went to question Agri. "Agri can you tell us what happened here?" After attempting, and failing, to get out of Seth embrace Agri let out a sigh and just answered "I almost disappeared just now".

"…." silence was all that was given to his response. "Seth saved me by tackling me to the ground" Agri added on hoping to get some response.

After getting nothing again he began to get irritated. "Can somebody say something or at least get this guy off me!"

Sighing Sam walked slowly toward the two of them. "Seth" Sam said lowly. A growl was his response. "Do you really think it's smart to have Agri outside after he almost disappeared? Why don't we get him inside where he'll be safe?" Getting a light grunt Sam continued "Both of you can stay the night at my place how about it Seth?"

Sam gave Agri a pointed look, pleading him a go along with it. "Yeah" he looked at Seth. "I just need to call my parents and tell them I'm staying the night, it's no big deal."

Staring at Agri for a little bit Seth then finally let Agri go and all of them made their way to the Uley house.

…...

When they got to the house Agri immediately wanted to take a shower, he felt very filthy for some reason. While showing him where the bathroom was Emily volunteered to call his parents and tell them what happened.

"I see ,thank you for telling me maim" Kazuki's voice was strained but not panicked as Emily expected it to be. "Can you tell him he doesn't have to go to school tomorrow, he's had a rough night?"

"Of course" Emily smiled gently to herself.

"And can we keep this to ourselves I don't want any of the media harassing Agri about this" Kazuki pleaded slightly.

"Oh I understand nobody will find out trust me, we can keep a secret" Emily replied kindly.

After thanking her Kazuki hung up and went to find Lilia and tell her what happened. The reason why he was so calm is because he knew his son. While Agri might be shocked at what happened to him, who wouldn't be, he knew his son would bounce back from this fast. Kazuki wondered to himself, if he's this strong now I wonder how he'll be when he goes through his GEJ.

…

While the phone conversation was taking place Sam and the rest of the pack were discussing what just happened.

"Okay Seth you out of wolf mode now "Jared grunted sitting beside him on the couch

"Yeah I'm okay" Seth replied softly with his head down

"Tell us what happened, start from when you left to the forest" Sam gently ordered sitting across from him in a chair.

"When we left you guys everything was fine until Agri stopped suddenly. I asked if something was wrong but when he said nothing we continued deeper in the forest, with me leading the way. When I heard his footsteps stop again I turned around and….he…was…disappearing." Seth was struggling with his words near the end.

"And then you tackled him" Jacob, who couldn't stand seeing his friend suffer finished his explanation for him.

"Yeah" Seth confirmed that with a nod

"How could tackling somebody stop them from disappearing and how can you tackle someone who's disappearing" Quil questioned

Seth thought to himself for a minute trying to remember the specifics of the event. "When I tackled Agri it's like whatever it was, that was making him disappear, got scared and left and when I tackled I still felt his body I just couldn't see it."

"And according the records no one has ever been touched while disappearing because it happens so fast" Kim piped in. "Maybe whatever it was got caught off guard and left."

"Wait so those people haven't disappeared there just invisible?" asked Quil

"Doubtful" Sam quickly denied that claim "If they were all invisible they would have tried to make contact with someone somehow and besides we would have been able to smell them".

"But why did it go after Agri?" Seth flinched at Rachel's question

"Maybe whatever that thing is looking for a specific type of person" Brady looked hesitantly at Seth as he said this.

"Well we're not going to get any answers tonight so I think we should all turn in, we got school and work in the morning" simultaneous groans came from the pack as they all left and went to the respect houses.

…

Agri came out of the shower feeling refreshed and relaxed. What happened earlier really threw me for a loop but I feel better now thought Agri. In nothing but a muscle shirt and boxers Agri moved to the first door he found open. When he opened the door he found Seth setting up a roll out bed in nothing but his boxers. Hearing him come in Seth stood up straight. Both just stood there memorizing and admiring each other's bodies.

Agri was looking at every bulging muscle on Seth's body from his arms to his abs, Agri licked his lips a little. Seth however was admiring Agri figure which he found to be lean, tone, and tight in all the right places.

Snapping himself out of his ogling Agri asked "Are we staying in the same room?"

Seth nodded when he stopped his ogling as well. "You can have the bed."

"Alright thanks" moving to bed, and turning off the light Agri quickly got in it as Seth got in his.

"Night Agri" "Night Seth"

Despite his best attempts Agri could not sleep. There was one lingering thought in his mind that he just couldn't shake.

Agri slid to the edge of the bed and looked down at Seth. "Seth?" "Huh?" he answered but still had his eyes closed "What do you care so much about me?"

He opened his eyes to look at him "What do you mean?" "You got so scared and protective of me earlier today like, we knew each other our wholes lives or something."

"I care about you because I feel connected to you." he said this as if it was obvious.

"Conn connected wha what do you mean" Agir stuttered

He looked straight into his eyes "You know what I mean. I feel it and I know you feel it to."

"I, I, I" Agri couldn't even form a sentence. It's true he did feel connected to him but this just wasn't right. While Guardians aren't exactly forbidden from dating humans it's not exactly encouraged. Most Guardian/human couples are constantly monitored because the High Guardians feel the human cannot be trusted. Not to mention the amount of harassment and abuse the couple gets from older guardians.

Seth intense gaze became worried slightly "Is is because I'm a guy." Agri shook his head "No Guardians don't have sexual preferences."

"What" Seth looked at him inquisitively "I mean my family and I don't have sexual preferences, we love who we want to love" Agri quickly correct himself.

"Good" Seth smiled "But I can't" interrupting Agri he said "why don't we just get to know each other better and if you still don't want to date me I'll leave you alone deal?" he moved hand for Agri to shake.

There's no way I'll change my mind Agri thought. He shook Seth's hand "deal".

With that they both settled into their beds and went to sleep both confident in the events to come.

…

And that's it. I apologize if you think the chapters aren't long enough, I'm trying to make them longer.


	7. Winning Affection

Hello everyone how are you today (or whatever day your reading this)?

I'm excited about this chapter because after this chapter this story will be over 10,000 words!

I know that's not a big deal but it's an accomplishment to me because that is far more than I wrote for one single project.

Disclaimer: The Twilight Series belongs to Stephanie Meyer I own nothing (except The Guardians)

…

(Agri)

After confirming that the supernatural being was in La Push, my family and I began making plans as to how to track it down. I don't have to go there anymore because now that we are sure the beings in La Push forest, and said forest is in the vicinity, we can just focus on the forest and do the search anywhere we want.

By the weekend we were able to conclude that a Tree Energy search would be appropriate for this situation. Because forests always know whether someone or something is within it or not (it can sense them), so using the trees as a kind of thermal vision scope we will be able to determine the being exact location of the being. This process is always known to be 100% accurate however it is nowhere near the fastest search. This search will take up to four weeks to finish. Given that the being we're tracking disappears so much and we have to pick up its disappearing pattern if we want to catch it. This search is so long because not only will it help us pinpoint the being exact location but it will also tell us the numbers of being and hopefully what we're dealing with specifically.

Things with the search were picking up things outside of the search, unfortunately, were not.

Every day, in first period, Seth would try to strike up a conversation with me about anything, and when one topic ends he just starts another one. He has brought up conversations about his family, hobbies, foods, gum flavor, tv shows, computer, and video games and today's only Monday. The thought that I only have first period with him keeps me able to ignore him. If I had more than one class with him I might go nuts.

[RING]

I turned in my chair and smirked at Seth when I heard the bell ring, but to my surprise he stopped mid conversation, about techno music, and smirked back at me.

A feeling a dread washed over me as I quickly packed up my books and left the classroom.

In the hall I felt as if someone was following me. Shrugging my shoulders and disregarding it as paranoia I continued on to my next class.

When I arrived I moved to sit down in a seat in the back near the window (as I always do).

Looking up, from my seat I was surprised to see Seth walk in the room. Smiling at me, with those damn pearly whites, he walked down the aisle and sat right next to me.

"Hey Agri" he seemed happier than usual.

"What the hell are you doing here this isn't your class" I was slightly agitated.

"I'm in this class now" pulling out his schedule he showed it to me.

Looking at the paper I froze:

1st Earth/Space Sciences

2nd Music

3rd Geometry (Lunch period) Lunch group B

4th Computer Applications

5th Spanish

6th Geography (Lunch period) Lunch group C

7th English

It's exactly the same as mine. What the hell?

"How…did…you…"

His smiled turned sheepish, "You dropped your schedule leaving class Thursday". He pulled out another paper and gave it to me, it was indeed my schedule. "The secretary didn't mind changing mine because yours was just mine only a little switched up.

"Is this supposed to get me interested in you or creep me out" I can't help but wonder what goes through this guys mind every day.

"Neither," he chuckled, "You're supposed to be impressed by my determination to get close to you.

His chuckle turned into a laugh as I continuously hit my head on my desk.

…

It's now Wednesday and I really feel like I'm going to snap, not just from Seth babbling, but also from this stupid class I'm in at the moment( Computer Applications).

God, I'm am getting really pissed off right now "Seth can you shut up for like two seconds I'm trying to figure how to work this thing".

Seth stopped talking for a minute and looked at my screen "You need help"? He looking at me questioningly

"No" as I said this I got another error message pop up.

I growled frustratingly

"What the hell is wrong with this thing" I grumbled. I could not get the error thingy to go away. I am one minute away from chucking this thing out the window.

Chuckling amusedly Seth moved a hand over my keyboard, typed in some things, and fixed my supposed error.

I looked at him completely surprised, "How did you do that" was he a trained expert or something.

"Using computers is easy you just got to know what you're doing" he shrugged.

"Well I don't know what I'm doing. I've never used a computer before so this is difficult for me dammit!" Looking at my screen I looked at the title of the program. "And while I'm at it we're working on something called PowerPoint what the hell is PowerPoint for?"

Seth looked like he wanted to laugh at me "PowerPoint is a program used to display pictures and words at the same time, it's mainly for presentations." He leaned closer to me. "And lower your voice a little you don't want the teacher to hear you."

"Well maybe I want him to hear me?" Even so I lowered my voice a little. Our teacher was sitting at his desk watching a small tv. If he heard you talking, or you tried to go to him for help you'd catch hell.

"I could help you" Seth whispered to me. Before I could turn him down Seth brought up a proposition for me. "I don't understand much of what is happening in Earth/Space Sciences maybe we could do a trade off, you help me with science and I help you with computers."

Why's always go to be so damn nice to me. "Fine"

…

It was Thursday in English class and we're presenting our "I Believe" speeches to the class. We were to pick something we believe in, write about it, and read it to the class.

Seth was about to present his when he looked at me. "Agri I know you've been ignoring me a lot, thinking what I'm saying is babble, but please lesson to my speech. Seth begged "I want you to know the real me, and this speech will express that". Without waiting for an answer Seth went up to the front of the class.

"Whenever you're ready Seth" said our teacher Mrs. Comb

Clearing his throat Seth began:

"I Believe in Equality

Sometimes I feel I am isolated from the crowd because of my strange thoughts But while I find my thoughts strange I would never change my opinions for anyone. No, I would never curve my hatred of people that would bully someone for loving someone of a different gender. I can't conceal my sadness when I see happy couples being harassed and ridiculed for loving someone of a different race or religion. I would never change my feelings of confusion when I hear any reasoning's behind a hate crime. I can't resist my feelings of shame when I see two people walk away from a friendship because of meaningless differences between them like financial status. Sometimes I find myself alone, thinking the way I do, but I would never change my thought for anyone.

Thank you"

A brief moment of silence was given before a roaring applause was given by the class.

I was just in awe of Seth right now. I just thought he was just an ordinary teenager who didn't have any real values, but I was wrong. By listening his speech, and the passion behind it, I can see now Seth is one of those rare individuals that care about everyone in the world, not just himself.

Seth ignored everyone else in the class and stared straight at me.

Right then and there I decided to stop ignoring Seth when he talked to me.

…...

It was Friday in 4th period again and I, strange enough, I find myself in a deep conversation with Seth on the values of family.

I realize now that Seth was a tricky little bastard. Now that I'm talking him he doesn't bother me as much with his talking. Albeit he does engage me in a conversation every class period, it's usually the same one from last period.

After the bell rang, and after I said goodbye to Seth, I went into the school parking lot and went to were my parents were.

"Hey mom, hey dad" I greeted with a smile as I got in the car. I don't know why I'm so happy right now.

Both of them looked shocked at my mood as well.

My dad smiled at me "Hello son, I take it you had a good day".

"Kind of" I said the smile still on my face.

"You know you look different" replied my mom.

"No I don't" I replied. Nothing on me had changed when I went to school this morning.

"Yes you do" mom told me "That's the smile you have when you're around forests."

I raised my eyebrow. How would she know…

"A mother knows her child's smiles Agri". And there she goes reading my thoughts mind again.

"So Agri are you interested in someone in school" My father looked at me seriously "You know it's all right to pursue a relationship with a human don't you"

"But the Guardians" my father interrupted me "Never mind the Guardians son, if you love someone you should be with them and damn the consequences."

I could do nothing but nod "Alright, but I'm not in love"

My parents and I, despite my denial, both knew the last word of that sentence.

_yet _

…_..._

And that's all for this chapter

If you're confused about the schedule just look at the authors note in chapter 3


	8. Guys aren't Girls

Hello it's me again. Hello? Is anyone out there?

I've recently created a forum talking about the character Paul and I'm interested to get anyone's opinion on him ( or really fanon him).

There will be an author's note at the bottom of the story that I recommend you read (as to avoid confusion).

Well any way not much else to say so let's get this started.

Disclaimer: The Twilight Series belongs to Stephanie Meyer I own nothing (except The Guardians)

…

(Seth's POV)

I woke up feeling positively ecstatic. Why? Because I can safely say Agri and I are getting closer. It seems that my, or really the packs, plan to woo Agri is working. Speaking of the plan…

Moving to my drawer, and opening it, I pulled out the list the pack gave me.

The FFWBAP or the Foolproof Four Week Bag an Agri Plan (we really need to stop letting Colin come up with the title for these things)

Week one- Gain his trust and friendship by making conversation with him and showing him your best qualities (this was Emily's idea)

Week two- Become his go to guy and charm him with words and gifts (Jacob came up with this one)

Week three- Make your move and ask him out (this one came from Jared)

Week four- Fuck like crazy (Embry and Quil came up with this one. Unfortunately I might never know if they were serious)

Week one was really easy for me I mean all I had to do is talk (which I excel in). I hope week two will go just as smoothly. I'll admit I've never really charmed anyone, hell I haven't even dated anybody, but I'm not going to let that get me down.

All the guys tell me that charming someone isn't hard you just got to be smooth about it.

Smiling to myself I got dressed and went to meet the guys for school.

…

After school I met up with Brady so he can give me the gifts I asked him to get for me.

"Here" said Brady as he handed me the roses and chocolates. I told Brady to wait until after school so Agri wouldn't see me with them in class.

"You're lucky we're pack brothers, otherwise I wouldn't do this crap for you," and with that he turned around and went to catch his ride home.

Running to find Agri before he left I went to the school parking lot, almost immediately I spot my green eyed beauty.

"Hey Agri" I called out, running up to him.

"Hello Seth" he said smiling at me a little. I loved it when he smiles at me, not matter how small it is.

Pulling out his gifts I handed them to him. "These are for you."

Taking them out my hand Agri just looked down at his gifts, and then he looked up at me, then back at the gifts, then back to me again, only this time his face was blank.

Opening the heart shaped box of chocolates Agri picked up a handful of them and crushed them in his hand.

His face still blank he then moved closer to me and smeared the chocolate on my face and shirt.

"So, um, I guess you didn't like chocolates?" I know that was stupid but what else could I say.

With that stupid response Agri's face changed from blank to irritated.

"That's not why I did that." And with that he got into his parents car with a slam of the door. Well at least he liked the…

Agri stuck his head out the window, "And before you get any ideas, I'm only keeping the roses because I don't like throwing away plants not because I accept them as a gift." And with that his mom drove off.

I guess it's safe to say I didn't accomplish much today.

…

(That night during patrol)

"_Tough luck Seth he's pissed at you now" Thank you for pointing out the obvious Embry._

"_Oh you're welcome"_

"_I told you idiots he going to go for that girly shit. He's a dude he doesn't want flowers and candy as gifts." For once I think Paul maybe right_

"_Screw you Seth."_

_I hung my head low, "he probably thinks I was treating him like a girl." What was I thinking?_

"_Stop whining," I looked up from the sound of my sister's voice. "Agri's a guy so treat him like one ask him to look at cars or spar or something. If only just to prove you see him as a guy."_

_Brady quickly interjected "There's no way he'd be able to spar with Seth, Seth would kill him." That is true._

_I could imagine Leah rolling her eyes, "Of course Seth isn't going to go all out dumbass it's called taking it easy." Brady seemed embarrassed after that._

_With that advice I regained my happy composure, "thanks sissy you're the best"._

"_If you call me sissy again I'll bit your ears off," she calmly threatened. _

"_Yeah, sure" not like that's the first time I called her that. _

…_..._

Right now it's Tuesday, second period, and the day was already turning out bad. Not only did I get a 40% on a quiz in science, but Agri wasn't talking to me.

Right now Ms. Shaw, our music teacher, was just going over some simple stuff so it was the perfect time to make things right with Agri.

I turned to him in my seat. "Agri," he ignored me. "Agri," I tried again. Still he just faces the board ignoring me.

Sighing to myself I continued on, "I'm sorry if I upset you yesterday. I swear I wasn't trying to degrade you or anything."

"I'm not a girl and I don't want to be treated like one," he stiffly replied still not looking at me.

"I know you're not a girl it's just…" how can I convince him that I didn't mean to offend him "I was doing what the guys told me to do."

Agri finally looked to me "What do you mean?"

"My friends, the guys from the cookout, told me what I should give you if I wanted to charm you." I hope he believes me.

Surprisingly he chuckled "I'm going to assume their all straight right?" I nodded. "So Seth, you mean to say you took advice on how to charm a guy from straight men?" I nodded and froze, just now realizing how stupid that sounded.

"Yeah I guess I did," chuckling a little bit myself.

He smiled at me a little bit, "You're forgiven Seth."

"Yes!" I yelled. Looking around I realized everyone was watching me, including the teacher.

"Sorry" I said to the teacher. Turning back to the board she resumed the lesson.

I then continued talking to Agri. "Hey why we do something guy like. After school why don't we do something manly like look at cars or spar?"

"Spar," he looked interested in that one. "You know how to spar?" he asked me.

"Sure, it's just something the guys and I do from time to time" Some people outside of the pack think of us a little weird for sparing but we just do it to improve our fighting techniques.

"An after school, spar sounds good." I'm surprised he agreed to that.

"You know how to spar?" he smiled at me mischievously. "You'll find out."

…

After school we agreed meet in a clearing in La Push.

I was a little wary of having Agri here seeing as what happened last time he was here, but seeing as that invisible thing hasn't shown up since the night of the cookout I'm not too worried.

I would say good riddance but those people are still missing.

"You ready?" called out Agri snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah I'm ready" I responded

Both of use stood about 20 feet away from each other both of us poised and focused.

My plan was to give him some light jabs and just pin him down. Hm pinning Agri…. No!

Snap out of it Seth.

After a minute passed by I began to run towards him.

Dashing at me, with a speed I didn't think he'd possess, he came directly toward me.

Sidestepping me before I could grab him Agri quickly got behind me and kicked the back of my knee.

While trying to regain my footing, Agri got on my back, wrapping his legs around my stomach, and placed one hand on my jaw and the other on the side of my head.

I froze this was a neck breaking technique.

He whispered in my ear, "You give up." I shuddered

"Yes," Like I had a choice.

"Good" he released me and back up a bit.

"Do you take self defense classes or something?" That was a really deadly move.

"Yeah, my parents taught me a few things." He smirked "Still think I'm a little girly guy."

I shook my head, "No I never did in the first place."

"Good, so round two."

"Sure," This time was going to be different.

Once again we both stood 20 feet away from each other. And like a bell ringing we both charged.

Getting close to him I swung my fist near his face stunning him by how much force I put into the punch. With this opening I turned him around and twisted his arm behind his back.

The hold was gentle as to not hurt him, but strong enough for him not to be able to break it.

Unable to break my hold Agri stopped struggling.

I whispered in _his_ ear, "You give up" grinding into his backside a little.

Agri stifled what can be called a grunt before conceding, "I give."

Releasing him I smiled a little smugly at him, "You're not the only one with some moves."

He smiled back at me.

The next couple of hours were spent with us continuously sparing and one upping each other. By the time the sun was going down we both decide to go home and do this again.

I was on cloud nine by the time I got home. But when I entered my house that feeling quickly left as my sister approached me with a stern look.

"What's wrong," Did someone disappear again?

"The Cullen's called they want to have a meeting regarding the disappearances and," she seemed a little hesitant to continue, "about the Tribulb's."

"The Tribulbs?" What's wrong with them?

What's wrong with Agri?

…...

A/N: I would just like to point out that Agri does not have psychically enhanced strength like the shaper shifters of the vampires. That will be explained more in the story but I just wanted to point that out now.

Reviewing is encouraged. Thank you!


	9. Curiousity and Vampires

Hello everyone, how are you?

This chapter would have been up Monday but last weekend was one of the most irritating weekends I've had in a long time.

But any way on to the chapter, I hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: The Twilight Series belongs to Stephanie Meyer I own nothing.

…...

As soon as Leah told me about the meeting we immediately drove to the Cullen's house. Meeting with the Cullen's were usually conducted by myself, Leah, and Jacob. Jacob always sent to the meetings for two reasons: one he's the Beta of the pack, and two it gives him another chance to see Nessie(not that he doesn't see her enough). I go because I'm the only one in the pack who isn't bothered by the smell of vampires (except Jacob who has gotten use to the smell). And Leah goes to act as "security", as she puts it, in case the Cullen's get a little to crazy. Sam and the others want to keep their distance from the Cullen's as much as possible.

Upon arriving at the Cullen house I practically ripped open the car door, ignoring Leah calling out for me, and bust in the front door.

"Hello Seth," greeted Esme politely.

"What wrong with Agri," I cried out ignoring Esme's greeting. She gave me a strange look like she's didn't know the name. She probably doesn't genius, I thought to myself.

"Tribulb, Agri Tribulb". Hearing the last name Esme's face then lit up in recognition.

"Oh yes the Tribulb's, we're just curious about them". Her saying that didn't ease my mind. Curious about what? What are you talking about?

"In time Seth, first we want to inform you what we discovered about the disappearances," said Edward responding to my thoughts.

Suddenly I heard large foot stomping coming from behind me. I turned around and saw Leah come up to me angrily.

"If you broke the door on my car you are dead in so many ways," she said pissed off.

I smiled sheepishly at her before turning back to Edward.

"I can't help but put Agri first all the time, after all he is my imprint," I said trying to get him to understand how important Agri is to me.

"You imprinted on him." This was one of the rare moments I saw Edward shocked.

"Who imprinted on who," asked Alice coming into the room with the rest of the Cullen's and Jacob.

"Seth imprinted on the teenage Tribulb," said Edward. There was a small moment of silence at this.

"The teenage one is a guy isn't he" Emmett said sounding confused. I nodded

"I thought you mutts could only imprint on helpless woman and little girls," said Rosalie rudely.

"Well obviously not blondie seeing as Seth imprinted on a guy," snapped Jacob "And besides how old are you compared to your husband." Snarling Rosalie was about to make a retort when Carlisle spoke up.

"Alright you two no fighting we've got more important things to discuss." Both Jacob and Rosalie calmed down a little but still glared at each other.

"We called you here because Bella has stumbled onto something interesting regarding the disappearances.' Carlisle motioned for Bella to step forward. Bella then moved to the middle of the room with a folder in her hand.

"These are photos of the missing people." She opened the folder on the table for everyone to see.

"I took these from Charlie's office the other day," she said simply. The photos were of seventeen people all teenagers. Strange we already knew they were teenagers.

"Look at the photos closer Seth" responded Edward to my thoughts. "They all have something in common."

Picking up three of the photos I looked at them at the same time. I stared at them a little bit trying to find something these people have in common. After a couple seconds of looking at the photos I noticed something.

"They all have green eyes," I stated in shock.

"Exactly," said Carlisle. "Every single person that has disappeared is a teenager with green eyes."

"Why is that thing only taking people with green eyes," asked Jacob.

Jasper responded stoically "We don't know that yet. All we know is that it has a specific target for it's disappearances."

"Do you have any idea what it is," asked my sister.

Edward shook his head. "No, this is like nothing we've ever seen before."

A thought struck me. "That's why it went after Agri," I looked at Jacob and Leah "because he has green eyes to."

"It's strange how the conversation drifted back to the Tribulb's again," said Edward mildly.

Leah asked my question for me. "Why did you want to talk about them anyway."

The Cullen's looked at each other before Esme spoke up. "Were just a little curious about them."

"Why, I mean they haven't said or done anything weird or abnormal." I know they haven't been here long but no one says anything bad about them.

Edward directly at me, "nothing is always how it seems Seth." Huh? What does that even mean?

Letting out a sigh he continued on, "Last Monday Jasper, Alice, and I went shopping, just to keep up appearance in town, and ran into the two eldest Tribulb's which was very surprising to us.

Surprising? "Why was it surprising?"

"It was surprising because Alice didn't see their arrival in Forks or us meeting them. When Alice didn't seem them arrive in Forks we just assumed that they decided not to come here so you could imagine the looks on our faces when we saw them." Yeah I could imagine, Alice can see practically everything with her visions.

Edward nodded at me, "And I was unable to read both of their minds. All I could see was a whole lot of tree in the way of their thoughts." Now things are just getting weird.

Jacob looked at Jasper, "What about you, could you sense their emotions."

"Yes I could, but they didn't change at all. Even while we were talking to them they were perfectly calm, there emotions not wavering in the slightest." Jasper seemed a bit disturbed at that.

"Since you seem to know the teenage one did you notice anything strange about him," said Carlisle.

I denied that quickly, "Of course not he's flawless in every way, shape, and form." I drifted off for a little bit just thinking about him how perfect he is.

When I finally came back from my thoughts I looked around to the room to see some people giving me bored looks while the others were just amused.

"What, he is flawless."

Leah rolled her eyes, "yes Seth we know he is to _you" _she then turned to the Cullen's "to answer your question we did notice that Agri did smell a little like a forest but we didn't really pay much attention to it."

"Yeah, well maybe you should pay attention to it," snapped Rosalie " I say we interrogate them and…

"No" said Jacob sternly.

Bella tried to reason with him, "But Jacob they are…

"Of no business of yours," Jacob interrupted, shocking the Cullen's.

With everyone silent Jacob continued." It doesn't matter if they are human or not Seth imprinted on Agri, and if any of you so much as look at him or his family wrong there are going to be some problem. A packs imprint is not to be touched under any circumstances or else the treaty is a good as gone."

That really set the Cullen's straight. That's what I admire about Jacob, he's able to take charge without even trying to take charge.

Apparently Jacob wasn't done yet. "Whatever research you want to do on them is on you, we can't stop you from doing that, but the Tribulb's are not to be approached."

Sighing Carlisle responded, "I guess we have no choice but to agree."

After that we all agreed to call it a night and Jacob, Leah, and I headed home( Jacob caught a ride with us seeing as he ran to the Cullen house).

While in the car I couldn't help but thank Jacob. "Thanks for what you did back there Jake."

He smirked, "Don't sweat it kid sometimes those Cullen's get to full of themselves, and need to realize that they can't do whatever they want to do when they want to do it.

Relaxing in my chair I smiled to myself.

Thinking about it I realize it doesn't matter to me what Agri was. It doesn't matter to me at all.

…...

There was no Agri in this chapter but he will definitely be in the next chapter.

Reviewing is encouraged.


	10. Being Surrounded

Hello everyone, how are you?

It's time for the weekend again. I am hoping that this weekend is going to be better than last weekend, but you never know.

In any case I hope you all have a good weekend and enjoy yourselves.

And without further ado let's start this chapter

Disclaimer: The Twilight Series belongs to Stephanie Meyer I own nothing

…...

(Agri POV)

By the time I got home I was truly exhausted. Looking down at myself I realize I'm sweating a little bit. I honestly did not think Seth would put up such a good fight.

I entered my house and I sat down on the couch. "I'm home."

Hearing my voice my mom came out of the kitchen.

"Hello so…" she stopped seemingly surprised by my appearance. The surprised, however, didn't last as her face quickly turned into a stern one.

She approached me on the couch with her arms folded. "Agri I thought I told you not to go training yourself in this area. That being is still out there and can come after you."

I had to strongly resist rolling my eyes at her, "I wasn't training by myself nor was I alone." She raised an eyebrow at me, "I was sparing with Seth".

As soon as I said the name her face lit up. "Oh Seth, you mean that nice boy you told us about that trying to court you." My eye started twitching. "Oh how sweet you two spent the day together sparing."

At that moment my dad came downstairs with my computer apps textbook. I could never figure out just how I turned out so different from my father. While I have relatively no interest in the things humans make, my dad has a passion for them. When he found out that I was taking a course in computer he immediately announced he was going to learn along with me. I swear sometimes it seems were on different planets.

"Who was sparing with who," he said to my mom.

She still had that giddy look on her face, "Agri was sparing with Seth all this afternoon."

Turning to me my father gave me one of the biggest smiles I've seen on his face (and that's saying something). "You guys spared together."

"Yeah we did," I said slowly, "and that's all we did, spar." Why were they making such a big deal out of this?

My father still had that smile on his face. " Your sparing means your getting more comfortable with this Seth boy right?"

Comfortable? I sat straight up, "That's not what that means we were just…," I couldn't figure out what to say.

"Bonding and getting a little comfortable around each other right?" Great now mom was backing up dad.

I was starting to get a little frustrated now. " WE WERE JUST SPARING," I said sternly.

"And why are you two still okay with this you know we'll have to leave as soon as we defeat that being. I mean we already determined we'll be approaching it Sunday on the fourth week."

My father waved that off, "You know perfectly well that were no where close to being done with this mission son. Even after we've successfully located it we'll still have a long way to go. We still have to find out what kind of being it is, why it came here, will more come here, what other powers it has, how many of them are there, does it have an alliance with other beings, and find every person that was kidnapped."

He stopped to look at me, "Given all these factors you know that this mission could be few more weeks, months, or even a year. A Guardian never leaves his/her area until the mission is completely done."

I layed my head in my hands "Yeah, yeah I know," I heard this a million times before.

My mother came sat down next to me "So that's why we don't have a problem with you dating a human, there's to many things that need to be done before we can even think about leaving meaning that there's plenty of time for romance."

My head snapped up, "There is no romance," I'm not blushing, I'm not blushing, I'm not blushing.

"Your blushing," they both said at the same time.

I sat up and went upstairs. "I'm going to my room."

I let out a frustrated grunt as I stomped up stairs, trying to ignore my parents laughing.

…...

The rest of the week of surprisingly boring. Nothing happened except Seth and I tutored each during the weekdays and more searching on the weekends.

I was starting to get really bored with this place until Seth approached me that Wednesday after school to get me to hang out with his friends.

"Why would I want to do that?" Not like there's much we could do.

"Because my friends and I always find something to do together," he said brightly

I gave him a blank stare. "Do you always have to sound so cheesy and kid friendly all the time."

He pouted, "Not all the time" ,then he perked back up, "So will you come."

I closed my eyes and sighed. "Fine, whatever."

Giving me a cheery smile Seth then guided me to La Push.

…...

Walking up to Sam's house we saw the guys, some were playing cards while the others were wrestling with each other.

"Hey," called out Quil when he saw us from the table. Upon hearing him all the guys wrestling stopped and moved to join the others, and us, at the table.

Embry smirked at us. "If it isn't the happy couple how are you two young lovers today." There was snickering all around us.

Remain calm Agri, remain calm. "We are not a couple, Seth is just a guy that just happens to like me and I…"

What could I say here.

"You what," said Embry with that infernal smirk.

Just make up something. "I just don't want to hurt he feelings or anything."

All of them just looked at me blankly.

"Is that right," said Jacob slowly.

Feeling more confident in this course of action I responded. "Yes that's right."

They all looked at each other.

Jacob rubbed his chin. "So that's it huh?"

"What are you talking about." I don't think I like where this is going

"So that must be why Seth is the only person you talk to in class," said Jared next to me.

"That's because.."

"That must be why you forgave so quickly for treating you like a girl," Paul piped in across from me.

"That's…"

"That must be why you talk to him all the time," said Embry with that irritating smirk.

"Well.."

"That must be why you tutor him in Science," chirped Colin from beside Embry.

"That's only because…"

"That must be why your leaning on him right now," stated Sam with his eyebrow raised.

Looking at us I realized that I was indeed leaning on him, quite heavily actually. I quickly backed up as much as I could ( which wasn't much seeing how big the guys).

I looked down at my hand utterly speechless.

I heard Sam let out a sigh. " Come guys let's go inside for a bit." Even as I heard the others guys leaving I had a feeling that Seth wasn't.

"I didn't tell them to do that," I heard from beside me.

"Why did they do that," Why do they care so much.

"Because they know how I feel about you."

My snapped up at that. Looking at him I could so no traces of humor or amusement in his eyes.

"What do you mean Seth," he didn't say anything for a while, instead he just stared at me. Finally he uttered three words. Three words that shocked me beyond belief.

"I love you"

…...

Find out what else happens next chapter.

Thank you so much for reading.

Reviewing is encouraged


	11. His Reasons

Hello everyone it's me again.

Not much to say except I hope you enjoy the chapter.

Disclaimer: The Twilight Series belongs to Stephanie Meyer I own nothing

…...

I blinked

"R-Repeat that," I couldn't have heard right.

Still staring at me unblinkingly Seth replied, "I love you".

This doesn't make sense, "What?"

"I…love…you," he said slowly looking all to amused.

I don't understand why he's saying this? He can't be in love with me we haven't know each other that long. I felt an unbelievable amount of anger rise inside me . This must be some sort of trick or prank or something else as equally stupid.

Standing up, off the table, I looked down at Seth with pure anger emanating from me. In a low voice, slowly gaining volume with each word, I replied "How dare you tell me you love me when you don't know a thing about me? Even if you do want to get with me you can't just throw the word love out there without reason Seth it's wrong!"

Instead of flinching or losing his cool, like I thought he would , his demeanor got even more amused( if possible),"What the hell is wrong with you, you think my anger is amusing, you think love is amusing," I growled.

Seth then got up off the table and face me. He smiled at me gently, "I'm not amused because I find love funny, I'm amused because you have me so wrong." He looked me directly in the eye, "There are so many reasons why I love you, in fact I probably have more reasons to love than people who are dating love each other."

I raised an eyebrow at him. He's lost his mind. "That's impossible."

"And yet its true," he replied simply.

I shook my head, "Seth you can't…"

He interrupted me, " The first thing I fell in love with is your body. I love your body."

Blushing, I look at him up and down in outrage.

He smiled brightly at me. "That may sound a little vain but it's true. I love your body from you hair, to your eyes, to you skin color, to every muscle on your body." He said softly, "To me your body is perfect."

I turned away from him, hoping he didn't seem my blush increase. "Lust and love are to very different things Seth," I grumbled.

Either Seth didn't hear me or he ignored me. "Another thing I love about you is your attitude and how you views things."

I looked back at him. How can you love someone's attitude?

As if reading my mind Seth elaborated. "I love how you analyze and question everything. Even if there is the slightest possibility that something may be a problem to you, you question and probe it until it's either gone or you can ignore it."

He smiled wistfully, "That is so similar yet so different from me. I like to question things to, but for a different reason. I questions things because I'm simply curious and want to learn more about things not because I want it out of the way. If I see something that may become a problem to me I try to make it a positive."

"That's a ridiculous way to see your problems," I proclaimed "Not every problem can be turned into a positive something's just can't have positive solutions."

He nodded frowning a little, "I know, but it's just something I've always felt."

For a while there was a brief silence of us staring at each other. After a while Seth breathed deeply and put on a smile.

"Alright time for point three," he held up three fingers.

I snorted, "What, did you make a PowerPoint of this?"

Again he ignored me, "I love that your so passionate about the things you love."

Before I could open my mouth he continued, "You have a love for the forest. It's kind of obvious to see due whenever someone brings up forest, or forest life, or planets, or trees you look get so excited."

He smiled at me teasingly, " I love that you have such a passionate love for something so beautiful."

I have never felt so embarrassed in all my life. I have to put an end to this.

"And the last…" I stopped him

"Seth no," said loudly. My face was stern, "This has stop okay. I just can't take this." It was becoming way to much for me.

He looked at me pleadingly, "Just one more, and then I'm done."

I sighed and sat down on the table. "Fine"

He sat next to me and went on. " The last thing, the thing I love most about you, is what he can do for each other."

I stared at him wide eyed. What does that mean?

He move closer to me and looked me in the eye. "I believe that we can make each other complete. With my happy go lucky attitude I tend to let people walk all over to please them but with you I can become more strong and stern like you. And I can help you become less angry by helping you become more relaxed like me.

I was in awe of Seth right now. "Seth"

His voice was becoming more passionate with each word. "With you beside me I'll be able to get ride of my naïve nature because you were right that something's just don't, actually can't, have a positive side. And with me by your side I can cure you of your doubt of every situation because not every problem deserved to be analyzed."

I looked at him completely shocked.

Seth grabbed both of my hands in his. "Don't you see Agri? We can do so many things for each. Our differences make us such a perfect fit that we could be soul mates."

I shook my head at him. "There's no such thing Seth."

He looked at me determinedly. "Anything's possible Agri."

Seth began to slowly lean his head closer to mine. I felt unable to do anything as his lips touch mine. I should have fought him off, I should have stopped him, but I didn't. I just sat there and let him kiss me. After a minute Seth began to lick my lower lip tentatively causing a moan to escape my mouth.

Chuckling, Seth entered his tongue in my mouth and messaged my own. This felt so good. I wrapped my arms around his neck and returned the kiss. Wrapping his arm around my waist, Seth pulled me closer while our kiss became more passionate. I whimpered as our tongues kept meeting each others wildly. I couldn't help myself as I began to tug at the hem of his shirt while Seth's hand started to slowly lift mine up.

I never felt so hot until I felt something extremely cold poured over my head. I looked up to see Paul holding a cup of what I assume is water. As I jumped away from Seth he glared at Paul fiercely giving him a low growl.

Paul just smirked at him. "Seth you know the pack rules, public displays of affection must be stopped when it starts to get freaky."

Hearing snickering I looked behind him to see everyone on the front porch watching us.

"How long were you guys there" how did I not notice they were there " and what pack are you talking about?"

"Who us?" Paul pointing to himself and everyone else "Oh, we were listening to Seth's little speech since the beginning but we only came out when ya'll started swapping spit." Now my blush is coming back, "And pack is what we call ourselves." He seem very proud of that name.

"So you guys were pretty mcuh here the whole," they all nodded enthusiastically.

I looked at them all in disbelief, "Don't you people have lives" I yelled.

"Nope"

"Not all"

"Nein"

"What's a life?"

They all cracked up after that. These people are crazy though I have to admit they are kind of funny.

Quil jumped away from the porch and stood on the stairs. "Alright everybody Seth got Agri that means it's time to party" he was yelling at the end.

Whole heartedly agreeing everybody started preparing for some sort of party.

"Seth didn't ask me out" I grumbled under my breath.

All the guys stopped what they were doing, as if hearing and turned in my direction. Looking beside I realize they were looking at Seth, as if urging him with there eyes.

I looked at Seth as he cleared his throat. He took my hand in his and looked at me pleadingly.

"I know you don't love me know," he said "and I'm not asking you to right now, but I just want you to give us a chance" he begged.

There are so many warning signs going off in my mind, as per usual when I make a change in my life, but for once in my life ignored them. I wanted to take this chance, this risk.

I nodded at Seth, "Okay" I said smiling at him.

…...

I hope you enjoyed this chapter

Have a Happy Thanksgiving! J


	12. Comfort and Love

Hello again people, how are you?

I almost had a heart attack yesterday because I thought I had Trojan Horse, but thank god I didn't. I am getting really close to the end of my semester at school and I really can't afford to not have a functional computer.

But enough about my personal problems on with the chapter.

I know you guys are probably tired of Agri's POV so I'm going to change it up a little.

Disclaimer: The Twilight Series belongs to Stephanie Meyer I own nothing

…...

(General POV)

The last four days had been hectic for everyone. While the Tribulb's wrapped up the bulk of there search the wolf pack began to increase their search due to the disappearances picking up again. The La Push guys, and Leah, made the effort to search for four days straight. However, as determined as they were to find the being their search came up with nothing on all fronts.

It was Monday again and the pack was starting to become more openly worried about the disappearances since they were powerless to stop them. Everyone of them, especially Seth, were even more scared for their newest pack member Agri. Even though he hasn't been told of any of their secrets, and they just met him a while ago, they have started to become attached to him.

Agri now sat in his first class feeling very anxious. Due to Seth's absences, and Agri himself being unavailable during the weekends, Agri never got to talk to him about keeping their relationship discreet. Agri could tell that Seth was going to happily show that we were together, if him dancing for thirty minutes straight after Agri agreed to go out with him were anything to go by. Agri wasn't ashamed of Seth, or what they had, he just wasn't into displaying affection in front of others.

Barely making it on time, Seth rushed into the room and sat beside Agri.

Agri turned to Seth worriedly. "Seth were have you been I didn't see you Thursday or Friday."

"I'm sorry didn't call you babe it's just things have been really crazy around the reserve," he said apologetically.

Babe? Did Seth realize how loudly he said that, I mean he didn't yell it but he sure as hell didn't whisper it either. Right now we were starting to get some strange looks from the people around us.

Agri quickly tried to address this, "Seth we got to talk about the babe thi…" but was stop by Seth lips.

With a hand around Agri's neck Seth engaged him in a deep, yet gentle, kiss. Their lips swiped against each others for the longest time until they finally parted.

They both smiled at each other wistfully. "What were you going to say," Seth said looking at Agri lovingly.

"Uhhhh," said Agri as he kind forgot what he was saying.

Hearing someone clear their throat both boys looked up to see Mr. Stall looking at them strangely.

"Need I remind you boys there is to be no kissing or cuddling in classes," he said sternly.

"Sorry Mr. Stall," said Seth as he and I moved back into our chairs. Looking around Agri saw all of class looking at Seth and himself, some looked disgusted, some looked outraged, and some looked curious.

While Seth seemed obvious to the stares Agri sank into his chair, hoping that being would make him disappear right now.

…...

As soon as the bell rang, signifying the end of first period, Agri shoot out of his chair and walked quickly out the room.

"Hey babe wait up," Agri's plan was to ignore Seth but hearing that voice mortified him to stop him in his tracks.

Turning to him Agri glared at Seth outraged. "Will you stop doing that," he snapped.

"Doing what babe," questioned Seth as he putting an arm around Agri's waist. Agri could see people in the hall whispering to each other and glancing at the two of them.

"Doing that," Agri pointed to the arm around him, "and calling me babe. Seth I really wanted us to have a low profile."

Seth took his arm off of his waist and looked at him. "You don't want people to know about us." Seth seemed so sadden at this that Agri couldn't help but feel guilty.

"Seth I'm not ashamed of us, I just don't like attracting a lot of attention to myself and incase you haven't noticed," Agri gestured to the people in the hall looking at glancing at them, "we are causing quite a stir."

"Oh them," Seth suddenly cheered up, "Don't worry about them."

"Why not." Agri didn't see any reason to ignore the stares and whispers.

"Because they probably suspected something going on between us anyway, what with how often were seen together."

Okay, Seth kind of had a point. "Even so, it's still feels…," Agri tired to figure out a way to say this right.

"Uncomfortable," Seth clarified for him. Agri nodded his head. Seth sighed, "I'm kind of use to it, I mean the guys and I always get weird stares for only hanging out with each other and never associating with anyone else." Seth looked at him. "When your different people tend to look at you whether if you want them to or not."

Agri didn't really understand this because he never stood before. The biggest thing in a Guardians life is being a Guardian and as a Guardian Agri didn't really stand out because he was always where he was supposed to be, training wise and power wise.

Both them heard the bell ring, signifying the start of second period, but neither made a move.

Agri looked down at his feet. "I'm not use to being noticed and having so much attention, this is all new to me," he said nervously.

Feeling Seth move his arm around him Agri lean his head on his shoulder. "It's going to be fine my field of beauty we'll be alright as long as we don't let people get to us," he reassured Agri.

Agri consented to Seth words. Thinking about what Seth just said Agri gave him a weird look. "Field of beauty," he questioned.

Seth grinned at him. "You told me your name comes from the word Agriculture right?" Agri nodded his head cautiously. "Well I looked up the word and agri, or ager, is Latin for field and since your so beautiful I figured you are," he paused dramatically "a field of beauty."

Agri stared at him before rolling his eyes. "You are such a loser."

Chuckling at Agri, Seth walked him to their next class.

…...

After school Seth practically demanded to meet Agri's parents and Agri, having no reason to refuse, reluctantly agreed. They walked both to the house of the Tribulb's, seeing as neither of Agri's parents could pick him up today, and talked about everything that happened at school today. Upon approaching the front of the house Seth stopped in astonishment.

In front of the house was a beautiful garden of flowers. On the left side of the garden were lilies, roses, and amaryllis'. On the right side of the garden were petunia's, poppy's, and iris'. All the flowers were in an array of various colors and was truly a beautiful site.

Agri, noticing Seth's expression smiled at him. "My mom loves flowers and loves to decorate," he said simply and walked to his house. Seth, getting over his shock, went in with him.

As soon as they sat down Seth immediately attack Agri's neck showering kisses on it.

"Seth stop" said Agri moaning a little. Ignoring him Seth started nibbling on his neck causing Agri moans to get a little louder. "I can't help it your so tasty," he teased.

"No, my parents are going in a little bit," Agri moaned as Seth started to kiss all over his face.

"Then that gives us plenty of time," said Seth as he laid Agri on the couch while towering over him.

After twenty minutes both Kazuki and Lilia entered the house. Both of them, however, stopped in their tracks when they saw a boy their sons age on top of their son on the couch.

Both couples stared at each other for a moment until Agri and Seth jumped off the couch feeling utterly mortified.

"Mom, dad this is my boyfriend Seth" Agri couldn't bring himself to look at his parents at the moment so he choose to look at the ground.

Lilia chuckled. "Ah, so this is the infamous we've heard so much about," she moved to shake Seth's hand, "it's a pleasure to finally meet you."

While shaking her hand Seth looked at Agri teasingly. "I didn't know I was infamous."

Agri just glared at him.

Kazuki seemed to want to join in on the teasing. "Oh yes, we hear about all time, everyday, all day."

"I hate you all," grumbled Agri as everyone broke into laughter.

…...

Insisting that Seth stay for dinner, Lilia fixed up a huge meal for everyone. Using this time to get to know Seth the two elder Tribulb's developed a fondness for their sons boyfriend.

After Seth left, and everyone said their goodbyes, Agri made a point to talk to his father while they both cleaned the table while Lilia went to the bathroom.

"Dad, how do you know when your in love," he asked his father.

Kazuki rubbed his chin. "It's difficult to say son, what do you like about Seth."

Agri shrugged his shoulders. He wasn't sure what it was that made him gravitate toward him.

"Well lets put it this way what are the things you disliked about him." The smile Kazuki was currently wearing had something hidden in it.

Agri sighed to himself. "I didn't like his optimism, his honesty, his interest in my life, the look in his eye when he looked at me, his smile, his laugh, and most of all his belief that everyone and/or everything has goodness in it."

"Well if you dislike so much about him why are you with him," Kazuki questioned.

"I, I don't know," Agri stuttered, "I just am."

Kazuki ruffled his sons hair, "Oh son can't you see? The reasons you disliked him have become the reasons why you love him."

"No, no," he denied "It's to soon I can't". I'm scared, was said silently.

"Its okay to be in love son," he hugged him briefly before leaving the room.

Agri was once again left alone with his thoughts.

I love Seth?

…...

Reviewing is encouraged J


	13. Blending In

Hello everyone

I can't tell you guys how happy I am that this semester is coming to a close my professors were extra annoying this semester. Here's hoping I do okay on my finals (crossing my fingers). I actually don't think I have to ace them in order to do well in my classes I'm just a worry wart.

Any way enough about me let's get on with the chapter.

Disclaimer: The Twilight Series belongs to Stephanie Meyer I own nothing

…...

(Seth POV)

I picked Agri up in the hall and spun him around.

"100," I exclaimed loudly.

"Put me down you idiot," Agri glared at me. Oh I better stop even though this was only his " mildly irritated glare" it could quickly change to his "extremely pissed off glared" in a matter of seconds( and yes I named his glares).

I set him down and showed him my test. " I got 100% on my science test!"

Agri rolled his eyes, "Yes Seth already told me, and the entire class, this of couple seconds ago when you screamed it in front of the class." We started walking with to our next class.

"Oh, but that's not my fault this is first time I ever did good in a science class." Ever since I could remember science had been my worst subject, not matter how hard I tried I just couldn't get anything. Thank god I have a soul mate that's good in science.

Agri smiled at me slightly. "I'm proud you Seth," he said as he leaned up and kiss me softly. I couldn't describe how happy I am that Agri got more comfortable with me. Just this Monday he was acting shy because I kissed him in class, and here he is kissing me in hall. Albeit he doesn't like doing to much, in public at least, I think he's really starting to warm up to me.

At that moment I started to hear those whispers again

"Fags"

"Freaks"

"I always knew those guys were gay"

"No way, that freaky Agri kid made Seth gay"

At that last one my head snapped in the direction of where it came from. I looked to my left to see some group of girls glaring at Agri. I growled fiercely at them for looking at him like that. Being in the pack you get use to getting looks and being talked about, usually ignore it, but when you start talking about our imprints that's when it gets serious.

Hearing me growl at them the girls, as well as everyone else around us, slowly dispersed.

I looked down to see Agri giving me strange look. Shrugging my shoulders, and giving him a smile, I lead us to our next class.

…...

"Celebratory dinner at Seth's house tonight," announced Quil loudly after I told him about my test grade. We were all walking out of school heading to Jacob's car.

Agri looked alarmed. "What? A dinner for an A?"

"Not just an A, a 100%," Embry clarified. I groaned as he ruffled my hair, "Little Seth here hasn't got anything higher than 70 on a science test since he was born."

Agri snorted, "I'm not surprised at that," I pouted as the guys laughed at me, "I'm surprised that you throw a party for one little grade."

Jake just waved that off, "Seth's mom makes a big deal out of anything Leah and Seth do. Hell, I remember her throwing a party when Seth first used the potty."

I know it's coming.

Jacob grinned, "yep, threw that party last year." Quil and Embry cracked up at that .

I called it.

Suddenly Jake started coughing a little bit, he's been doing that a lot lately. Quil, Embry and I just looked at him. When he stopped he saw us looking at him and just shrugged. I shrugged as well, it's not like he can get sick.

I wrapped an arm around Agri as we walked to the car. I was glad that Agri's parents didn't mind us taking him home or bring him with us to the reserve. Because do I get to be with more, he has to sit on my lap in the car.

…...

I cringed as my mom squealed at my test grade.

She gave a big bear hug. "I'm so proud of you baby." I couldn't be more embarrassed as she started cooing at me in front of Agri. The guys had dropped us off claiming that they'll be back for dinner.

When she let go she gave Agri a kind look. "Oh, and I bet we have Agri to thank for this don't we." I smiled as Agri looked down and blushed. I always knew my mom was the nurturing type but it was still shocking to see how quickly she warmed up to Agri. From the moment she saw him, when I first brought him hear for our tutoring sessions, she immediately started treating him like a son. Whenever he stayed for dinner she always tried to give him extras, always tried to get him to talk more, and always trying to know about his life. I swear you would think she adopted him.

"It wasn't a big deal I mean he isn't completely hopeless," he said when he pulled his head up to look at me. I narrowed my eyes at him playfully.

Mom giggled at us, "Yes well thank you any way, I really appreciate helping him," she went to him a hugged. I was surprised to see he didn't stiffen as he usually does, maybe it's not just me he's getting use to.

As mom went into the kitchen to prepare the big feast Agri and I were about to head to my room. We were near my room when I felt my test snatched out of my hands. Looking to my right I see Leah leaning on the wall looking at my paper in astonishment.

She smirked at Agri and I, " So you and Flowery _were _studying in your room."

Agri growled beside me. "It's _Agri _and of course we were studying what did you think we were doing."

Her smirk widened. "Judging by the noises I've been hearing lately a lot." Why did she have to say that, now she's got me blushing. She knows we never did anything other than kissing.

Agri's blushed increase now, god he looks to cute when he blushes. " We weren't doing anything in their, and my names is Agri not Flowery or is your brain to small to grasp that."

Leah gave him a fake sympathetic look. "Now don't be like that Potpourri sex is nothing to be ashamed of."

As Agri started to get more frustrated at my sister I couldn't help but smile at this scene. When I first brought Agri to the house I was a little scared that him and Leah might get into it( what with both of them being so easily annoyed and snappish). But to my surprise those tow hit it off right away. I mean sure they taunted each other and called each other names but it never got serious. I was so happy to see Leah accepted Agri as my imprint and part of the family(albeit in her own way).

"Shut up brainless!"

I better break them up before Agri gets to pissed off.

…...

As promised Jacob, and the rest of the pack, came to my house for dinner. Mom always cooks her best food when Leah and I do something special so it's no surprise to see them all hear.

"So Agri," said Paul with his mouth full, "What you and Seth do to celebrate."

Agri stopped eating to growl frustratingly, "Why does everyone think Seth and I are having sex."

Paul smirked him, "Who said anything about sex." The guys, and Leah, smirked as well.

Agri's eyes widened for moment before sending a glare around the room, "Screw you guys." He then started biting angrily into his food.

Everybody chuckled at him before going back to there food.

To calm his frustration I put my on his that was on the table. He looked at me and I smiled back at him squeezing his hand slightly. He gave his little smile and went back to his food more calmly.

During seconds the door bell rang. Agri, being the only person who didn't get seconds, got up and answered the door.

"Can I help you," I heard Agri ask.

"Yes, I'm hear to talk to you pretty one," said a voice practically purring.

I stopped eating a leaned over in my chair to see who it was, and see who would dare hit on _my _Agri.

I saw a guy, around 16 or 17, at the door.

What really weird about this guy was…

…his ears were just like Agri's.

…...

I hoped you liked this chapter

I am a supporter of reviews.


	14. Shocking

Hello again everyone.

You know last chapter I didn't realize that I hit 20,000 words.

I hit 20,000 words!

Okay I know that may not be a big deal to some but it's a big to me so just humor me.

Now on to the story.

Disclaimer: The Twilight Series belongs to Stephanie Meyer I own nothing

…...

(Agri POV)

I scowled at the elf in front of me. "Who you calling pretty blondie."

His brown eyes lit it in amusement. "So much fire for one so used to working with nature." He moved to put a hand under my chin before it was smacked away.

Seth pulled me behind him glaring at the elf in front of us. "Who are you," growled Seth.

"Perth Viburn," Seeing Seth being so protective of me caused Perth to gain a scowl on his face for some reason.

"Well Perth," Seth spat out his name, "what the hell do want."

Perth smirked. "As I said before I want to talk to that pretty little red head behind you." I was getting a little uncomfortable as he check me out. Seth seeing him do this of course starting growling again.

"So say what you got to say and leave," he demanded.

The elf rolled his eyes. " I need to talk to him alone it's personal," he said staring at me. My eyes widen slightly in remembrance, he must be the elf sent to check up on us. Due to the fact that us Guardians don't report to the Council until the beginning and end of a mission, other Guardians are sent to check up on us to see how our mission is progressing and report back to the Council. I'm a little shocked to see one so old however. Usually the ones that do check ups are children(5 to 10 years old), because obviously they don't see any action, I remember doing several check ups as a kid myself.

Seth's angry voice brought me out of my thoughts. "Anything you got to say to him you can say in front of me and my friends." Turning around I saw everyone at the table had stopped eating and were giving Perth distrustful glances.

I grabbed Seth in order to calm him down. "No Seth I have to speak to him alone."

He turned around and gave me an incredulous look. "Why do you need to speak to him alone do you even know him?"

"He's a friend of the family. We've been expecting him, or someone like him to visit us." I looked at Seth pleadingly. "We need to talk about something that's private, something we don't have the right to reveal to others. Don't you have a secret like that?" He flinched.

Seth leaned down and put his forehead on mine, his eyes staring into mine. "I don't trust this guy, I get a bad feeling from him."

"You trust me don't you?" He didn't answer. "I'll be fine, if he tries anything I'll drop kick him," I said trying to get him to smile again.

I didn't get him to smile but he did nod his head in agreement. "Alright," He leaned in to kiss me.

"If you two are finished having your little moment," Interrupted Perth looking at us with narrow eyes, "We have a schedule to keep."

"Fine," I snapped at him. Seeing him walk outside I pecked Seth on the cheek and whispered in his ear, " You know your hot when your angry." This caused him to give me his "perky happy smile"(and yes I named his smiles).

Satisfied with myself I joined Perth outside and closed the door.

"So your doing the check for us this time," I said to him as walked to where he was on the sidewalk.

He pulled out a little piece of paper from his pocket and read it off. "Kazuki( age 30), Lilia,( age 30) and Agri Tribulb( age 15) stationed at Forks, Washington to investigate the disappearances of humans, terminate the source, and rescue the humans."

"So yes, I am hear for you cutie." He smiled as I looked at him in annoyance.

"My family and I don't have our report written yet, we didn't expect you so soon."

Perth waved it off. "I'm not a child you can tell me your progress here."

Let's just get this over with because the sooner you do this the sooner he leaves.

"We'll be approaching the threat this Sunday however we're still not sure what kind of being it is, why it came here, will more come here, what other powers it has, how many of them are there, does it have an alliance with other beings, or where the kidnapped people are."

Perth nodded his head and made a noise of acknowledgement at my words. You would probably think that we would need reinforcements right now but we don't. At this point in the mission what we have can be classified as a lot of work and not hard work.

I interrupted my owns thoughts when another came to mind.

I looked at the elf next me cautiously. "How did you know where I was?"

He smirked at me. "I've been watching since this morning, you're a very interesting being."

"Stalking? Oh yeah that's sexy," I said sarcastically

He chuckled and moved a little bit closer to me. "I wouldn't call it stalking, rather observing a potential mate."

Mate? I snorted. "Keep on walking blondie, not interested."

He raised an eyebrow. "So your more interested in a human than one of your own kind." He looked toward the Clearwater house.

My hands balled into fists at how easily he disregarded by boyfriend, but I restrained myself from yelling in order to avoid Seth rushing out here.

"It's none of your business who I date so just mind your own damn business," I said grinding my teeth.

"It may not necessarily be my business, but I think the Council would like to know if you were dating a worthless human," he said with an annoying grin on his face.

My restraint disappeared. " It's nobodies business but my mine who I date not you or the Councils," I yelled.

He didn't seem effected by my yelling and continued to speak calmly. " If your going to be with a human your going to have to tell him what you really are, and tell the Council about it."

"I DON'T CARE," I use to be afraid of what the Council would think of my relationship with Seth but know I don't. I feel confident in what Seth and I have.

"Agri," a voice called to me. I looked toward the house to see Seth running toward me. Coming to my side he grabbed my waist and held to his own, all the while glaring at Perth.

Perth, seemingly unaffected by the glare, continued on as if Seth wasn't there. " Why are you so confident in him."

I gave him a hard stare. "Because he loves me," I said confidently, "and I love him."

I felt Seth stiffen beside but I couldn't bear to look at him right now.

Perth seemed to have lost his calm exposure for a second before gaining it back. He rubbed his eyes, seemingly thinking about something before looking at me again.

"You haven't went through your GEJ yet have you?"

GEJ? I my parents mentioned it to me once but never elaborated on it. "No"

He shrugged. "Then the Council might not care." Why wouldn't they care just because I never went through my GEJ?

Perth smirked us at before walking down the sidewalk. "Have fun with your little boy toy Agri."

Seeing him a good distance away I quickly tried to erase this whole scene. "You know on second I think I will have seconds." I moved to walk to the house only to find Seth arm still gripping my waist.

"You love me," he said in a voice filled with joy.

I finally looked at Seth to seem him looking at me intensely.

I looked in the eye. "Yes Seth, I love you."

I gasped as he kissed me fiercely. A wave a passion hit me as I felt him massage his tongue with mine. I weave my hands through his hair silently pleading for him not to stop.

Unfortunately air is needed live to be broke the kiss. "Say it again."

"I love you," Seth kissed me again. "Again"

I had to smiled, "I love you." He kissed me again. I can't believe I'm like this. One day I can't even say I'm in love, the next I'm acting all cutesy. Who love could change a person so much.

He broke our kiss and gave me his "this is the best day of my life" smile, the same one he gave me when I agreed to go out with him. "Say it again."

"No," proclaimed Leah. I looked over and once again everybody was outside looking at us. "Don't make me get the hose on you two."

I looked at Seth's mother, who was tearing up a little. "Mom".

One thing I learned about Mrs. Clearwater is that she's very persistent. When we meet she demanded that I call her mom and would actually ignore me if I called her anything else. Seth said she use to do that to Leah's boyfriend's but I'm still skeptical.

"Yes dear," she sniffled a little.

"Can you hand me the paper," I looked at everyone, "I'm gonna search through the want ads, get these people some lives."

This caused everyone, including me, to burst into laughter.

I've never been this happy before. I've always felt calm in the forest but never worry free and overjoyed as I am now.

Nothing can ruin this moment.

"Agri, how did that guy know you were here?"

Oh crap

…...

And that's it for this chapter.

Don't be afraid to let me know what you thought of it.


	15. Secrets

Hello

I should be so happy right now because yesterday was my last day of classes but I'm not. I don't know why but I'm stressing out over my finals. I don't even need to do that good on them yet I'm stressing out over them. I can't wait until next week is over(that's when my finals are).

But enough about my lets get on with the story

Disclaimer: The Twilight Series belongs to Stephanie Meyer I own nothing

…...

(General POV)

Lips smashed together hungrily as two boys lied on a bed, their legs intertwined trying to be as close to each other as possible.

"Seth…" moaned Agri as his boyfriends lips moved to his neck and began to suck on his skin greedily. Seth's actions caused Agri to pick up the movement of their hips.

Gripping Seth's shoulder, Agri suddenly pushed Seth on his back straddling him. For a moment a they did nothing but stare at each other, Seth's gaze curious while Agri's gaze blank. Seth was wondering if Agri was going to stop them here as he's been known to do. Seth wasn't surprised when he found out Agri was nervous about having sex(as Agri is often nervous about trying new things). Seth being cautious about sex, given his strength, agreed to take sex step by step. Currently they were about at the point where Agri usually has them stop, but something is different this time.

Imagine Seth's surprised when Agri stripped himself of his shirt. Grabbing the hem of Seth's shirt he guided him into a passionate kiss. Moving his hands Agri quickly stripped Seth of his shirt and began to kiss him once again. Breaking the kiss Agri began to slowly rain kissed all over Seth face. They stared into each others eyes before Agri started to peck and Seth's lips.

"So…I…guess…of…want…to…go…further, "said Seth in between his boyfriends kisses. Getting only a moans in response Seth hands began to grip Agri thighs tightly as Agri pressed his chest close to Seth's. Agri gripped Seth's hair almost painfully trying to keep him as close as he possibly can.

"Oh God babe," said Seth moving his to grip Agri butt possessively.

"Seth, I love you," Agri groaned into as he was trying to slide his tongue deeper into Seth's mouth. Seth respond in kind, slipping his tongue in his mouth. Their tongue raged and battle for dominance as they swallowed each others moans.

"You too babe," responded Seth as he moved to lay on his back with Agri on top of him. Moving his hand from Seth's hair Agri hand moved to Seth chest. Feeling Seth's muscled pecs he began twisting and pulling at his nipples. With a moan similar to a growl Seth's grip on ass got tighter as he began to use it to grind against him.

"Just tell me when you want to stop."

Agri moved his lips to his ear. "Don't stop"

This shocked Seth more than anything. "Agri…what"

"Don't stop Seth, I want you inside me," he whispered bringing a chill to Seth's body.

You could practically feel how nervous Agri was about this, but as nervous as he was he really wanted to make love to Seth. Tonight is the night he and his parents will confront the being and assuming the worst, as Agri usually does, he wants to make sure he has a really good memory with Seth in case something happens.

Seth growled before flipping them over and kissing him hungrily. Agri could only gasp as his mouth was ravaged by his suddenly aggressive boyfriend. Wrapping his arms around his neck tightly Agri pressed himself against him.

Seth could feel himself loosing control as he could feel his imprints body against his. Willing himself to stop he buried his head in Agri's neck.

As much as Seth wanted to continue he knows it would be foolish to do so. Talking with the Sam, Jared, and Paul he learned that having sex with your imprintee can be dangerous. Having sex with our imprintee is one of only things that can affect/increase our temperature. Increases in our temperature cause us to be more feral and the feral we are the more dangerous and out of control we become. When Jared almost ripped Kim open when they tried to go straight into sex it was made a rule that sex with imprints must be taken step by step. They learned that taking sex slowly, while annoying, gets them use to the temperature change and gives them more control.

Agri was getting a little worried about Seth when he stopped all of a sudden. "Seth what's wrong."

"We have to stop," he said into his neck. "I'm not ready yet."

Agri began to gently stroke his hair. "Yes you are Seth, I love you and you love me whats to be ready for."

Seth move his head from his neck to his forehead. "You have no idea."

"But we have to," he pleaded, "please." He knew he sounded pathetically desperate but he couldn't help it.

Seth raised an eyebrow and moved to lay on his side. "Why do we _have _to have sex? There's no rush, we can take our time."

"No we can't," Agri snapped loudly startling Seth. Feeling embarrassed Agri lowered his voice. "I mean I just want to do it before tonight."

Seth gazed at his boyfriend worriedly. "Why before tonight, is something going to happen to you or something?"

Agri stared at Seth before jumping up from the bed. "Never mind I have to get home." Quickly packing up his things he practically ran out the door.

Ignoring Seth calling out for him Agri flew down the stairs. Just as he was about to exit the house a hand grabbed him by the shoulder and spun him around.

"What going on?" While Seth's face and voice were stern they held a bit of desperation to them.

God I hate being in love, Agri thought. I can't lie to him but at the same time I can't tell him the truth, that I'm not human.

"Seth I can't tell you now just please," there I go pleading again, thought Agri, "trust me."

Trust

There was that accursed word that had so much control over him. Of course Seth trusted him, but the question is how do you separate trusting problems from worrying problems.

Seth sighed, it's not like he can do anything at this point. "Alright fine I'll trust you,"

Agri smiled and kissed him on the cheek, "but if your in trouble please call me."

"I will," and with that Agri hugged Seth leaving the house.

Seth stared at the door, a feeling of dread rising up within him.

…...

It was near midnight and it was almost time for patrol. The rest of the guys were hyped up while only Seth seemed troubled.

Jacob slapped an arm on his shoulder. "Cheer up buddy I'm sure Agri not doing anything stupid or dangerous."

Seth already told them about what happen with Agri earlier today and they all told me not to make a big deal out of it but I'm still skeptical.

Jacob's violent coughing brought me out of my thoughts. "Dude your coughing is getting worse." Everyday his coughing fits have been going on longer and longer.

He nodded his head after he finished. "I know, my dad said he may know what's wrong with me but told me it's nothing to get to excited about."

Seth nodded, trusting that my friend was going to be alright as we moved to patrol.

…...

On the very south side of the La Push forest stood the Guardians. Currently they were in the center of that section of the forest backs to each other.

"Keep your eyes open," said Kazuki, eyes darting back and forth.

"And ears to," Lilia piped in.

All was silent until the wind started to pick up slightly.

"Mom, Dad," shrieked Agri

Turning around they saw Agri disappearing at an alarming rate.

"Agri," yelled Lilia. Stretching out her hand she produced soil and made it spin it around Agri hoping to confuse the being.

Lilia's idea worked as Agri quickly emerged from the soil tornado while a groaning sound was emitting from inside the mini twister.

Dropping her power they saw a transparent faceless covered in soil.

"An ijiraq," Kazuki said shocked.

"A what," questioned Agri not taking his eyes off the being.

"A shape shifter that has no set shape and kidnaps children," replied his father, "but what is it."

"Now is not the time dear," Lilia interjected seeing the being posing, getting ready to strike them.

In the distance Agri thought he heard something ruffling behind him before hearing a loud shriek come from the shape shifter.

It seems the fight has begun.

…...

I did not make up an Ijiraq it is apart of Inuit mythology. I do confess however that I did change some of it's mythology around to fit my story.

More information will be given soon so just stay with me.

Reviewing is encouraged. Thank you for reading.


	16. Death and Surprises

I _hate _when it's time for finals. I'm getting so stressed out for no reason!

But lets get on to more important matters. Updates might get a little sporadic during the winter break but not to worry I promise to have a least one chapter a week. I'll try for two a week but we'll just have to wait and see.

Now let's get on with the story.

There will be an important author's note at the bottom of the chapter so please read it.

Oh and if you're a new comer you need to read the last chapter other wise you'll be completely lost in this chapter.

Disclaimer: The Twilight Series belongs to Stephanie Meyer I own nothing

…...

(General POV)

The Ijiraq lunged at Agri attempting to grab him. Agri, just barely sidestepping the being, crosses his arms in front of him and summons a cluster of roots in the ground to grab the shape shifter.

Lilia, seeing the her son had a good grip on the being, took time to analyze the situation. "We can't kill it until we know where the people are being held can we," she asked her husband.

Kazuki shook his head. "What Ijiraq's usually do is kidnap people, hide them, and abandon people in a place it determined was a good hiding spot. The Ijiraq's death won't effect the people and since they don't talk it will be pointless to keep it alive and let it continue to run amok."

Lilia nodded her head in agreement. She was preparing to strike the creature when she noticed it growing in mass and height. "Agri get back there's no telling what it's going to do," she said, her voice gaining an edge to it. The average elf may not panic about much but a mothers still a mother.

Releasing his control over the roots Agri jumped back next to his parents. The three of them watched as the somewhat human looking being grew and shifted into an elephant.

Trumpeting, just like a real elephant, he charged at the Tribulbs. Thinking on their feet the Tribulbs jumped out of the way and hid in a tree in order to come up with a plan.

Seeing the being confused about their whereabouts Kazuki proceed to go with the plan he just made in his head.

He looked towards his wife. "The soils coming off it can you give us some mud."

She nodded in agreement and, just like with the soil, she created a mud tornado around it's whole body that will not only enable them to see the shape shifter completely, but also allows Kazuki and Agri an opportunity to strike(given it can't see them at the moment).

Jumping down from the tree Kazuki and Agri prepared to strike. Creating soil, and morphing it into clay, Kazuki extended his arm and wrapped the material around his arm in the shape of a blade. Agri, somewhat mimicking his father, extended his arm and summoned bark from around him and created a blade around his arm.

As Lilia's mud tornado faded, giving them a perfect view of the being, they both charged at it. The Ijiraq was helpless to defend itself as Kazuki sliced his back right leg and Agri sliced his front right leg severely injuring it.

Trumpeting in pain the Ijiraq, having no stable balance, started to fall in it's side. As it went down it shifted back into its previous human like form.

All the Tribulbs surrounded the being as it grunted in pain on the ground.

Agri raised an eyebrow at it, "Why doesn't it just disappear like normal." Agri, thinking that the fight was over, dropped his control of the bark.

Lilia glanced briefly at her son, "Most shape shifter species are prideful and rarely run away from a fight regardless if they have the advantage or not." Even as they spoke the shape shifter was attempting to get up regardless of it's injuries.

Kazuki moved to stand above the shape shifter. "Better get this over with so we can find those people." Raising his blade arm he prepared to strike. The Ijiraq seemed to accept his fate as it stopped trying to get up.

Just as Kazuki thrust his arm down, attempting to give the finishing blow to the being, the Ijiraq snapped up and ran past Kazuki, who was completely shocked by this development, towards Agri.

"Agri," Lilia yelled out. Summoning her powers she also created a blade out of clay and ran to intercept the being.

Seeing the being moving toward him at an incredible speed, and seemingly ignoring it's injuries, Agri prepared to take out the being, until something jumped in front of him.

Agri looked to see a sandy colored wolf in front of him growling at the Ijiraq. The wolf was crouched in front of Agri protectively.

Dashing toward it, the wolf bit into the Ijiraq's shoulder causing it to grunt loudly in pain. The shape shifter rolled around struggling to get the wolf off him.

Seeing her chance Lilia ran forth and thrust her blade arm into the being head, killing it instantly.

As soon as the Ijiraq stopped struggling the wolf released his hold on it. Everything was silent as everyone tried to make sense of what was happening at the moment. The Tribulbs all stared at the wolf while the wolf stared only at Agri.

As Agri made a move to approach a loud howl emitted from some where in the forest. The wolves hears snapped up and he quickly went in the direction of the howl.

Agri just stared in the direction the wolf went before turning back to his parents.

"Well that was weir…"

"Agri," came a familiar voice from behind him.

…...

I have just a few things to mention.

First, I realize I got a little technical with powers in this chapter, if you have any questions feel free to ask.

Second, please make a note to recognize the differences in Agri's and his parents powers, it will become important later.

Third, please know that this story isn't anywhere near finished( action or romance wise). We still have a long way to go.

Fourth(and most important), in previous chapters I mentioned two very important plot points(twice) that mean nothing at the moment but will become huge later on. Try to see what they are.

Thank you so much for reading. Reviewing is encouraged.


	17. Elves and Wolves

Hello again everyone.

First off I want to thank everyone who reviewed last chapter I really appreciate it. And who could forget Jack Stall, you're the best for being my beta.

Before I start the chapter I want to address something that was brought up by the person who anonymously reviewed as "MEH". I believe you misread the first chapter because in that chapter I said Peru was where Agri was STATIONED not that Peru was his home country. As I said Agri was only in Peru two years before he was sent to go to Forks, Washington. Agri is NOT Peruvian he is 100% elf. Elves are not human and do not have any of the nationalities humans have (at least in the world I created).

But thank you for the review "MEH". Next time please sign in so I can talk to you one on one. I feel like I'm being rude answering your question like this.

Don't forget to vote on my profile on what you want me to work on after this story. I plan to do all of them eventually but I want to get your, the readers, opinion on what you think I should do first.

Disclaimer: The Twilight Series belongs to Stephanie Meyer I own nothing

…...

(Agri's POV)

Disbelief, the only word I could think of at the moment. As I heard my anme called from behind, by my boyfriend, after I just finished killing a shape shifter in the middle of a forest, the only feeling I felt was pure disbelief.

"Agri," I heard Seth say even a little louder. I heard his footsteps approaching me closer while I stood stiff as a board, trying to imagine myself anywhere but here.

I looked at my parents to see their reaction to the situation, hoping for some guidance. My parents, while just as stiff as me, portrayed no signs of fear or panic and gave me encouraging looks, as if to tell me to face this problem head on.

Taking their silent advice I turned around just looking at Seth as he stood in front of me(who strangely only had on shorts). I was surprised to see not fear or disgust in his eyes but just simple curiosity. We stood their looking at each other until Seth spoke up.

"Agri what was that," he asked me simply.

Maybe I should try and play it off. "What was what, you mean that thing," I pointed to the Ijiraq's dead body, "we just found it here." I had to look away as I lied to him. "Yeah we just walking through the forest when just found this.."

"Don't lie to me," he demanded interrupting me. I looked up to see his face turned stern. "I saw you and your parents fighting that thing, from the vines to those blade things you made to you guys killing it."

He looked at me pleadingly. "Agri what was that, are you human," he questioned.

"I…I…,"I looked down at my feet. I couldn't say it I wasn't ready for him to know about this part of me. I wasn't ready to face the possibility of him rejecting me.

I started to back away, my fear taking over me. I was about to go into a sprint, until I felt a pair of warm arms around me. Seth leaned his head on my shoulder and held me close to him.

"It doesn't matter to me what you are," he whispered to him, "Nothing can stop me from loving you." I sniffled as I wrapped my arms around his shoulders.

I nuzzled my head into his neck. "I don't want to lose you."

"You won't," he reassured me leaning his head back to look at me.

"I love you," I whispered to him, my lips inches from his.

"I love you to babe," he said before kissing me softly.

The world seemed to disappear as our lips gently met each other's. Seth tightened his grip on my waist slightly as my hand moved to his neck. Our tongues lightly danced with each other's slowly. The thing about this kiss is that it wasn't sexual or even passionate it was all love. This kiss was Seth expressing to me his love in way that can't be expressed with words. Every time his tongue met mine I felt every doubt leave me. Every time I felt his lips brush against mine I felt all my insecurities fade away into nothing.

"Ahem," I heard someone clear their throat loudly. Breaking mine and Seth's kiss I looked to see my parents looking at us amusedly. I forgot they were there.

"Maybe we should take this conversation elsewhere," my mother said chuckling as us. I blushed, feeling utterly humiliated that I actually forget my parents were watching me make out with my boyfriend.

"We should go to Sam's house," Seth piped in immediately.

I raised an eyebrow at him, "Um Seth we're kind of a secret society, secret as in no one is supposed to know about us". Was he seriously thinking we were going to tell his friends about us?

"I know but I'm in a secret society to, sort of," he said sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck.

I stared at him for a minute before letting out a frustrated sigh. "Seth this isn't the time to be making jokes this is serious." I can't believe he's trying to be funny at a time like this.

"I am being serious," he insisted, "I'm not a normal human I'm…"

"You were that wolf we saw a minute ago," said my father interrupting Seth. I looked at my father and froze, there's no way in hell he was that wolf. I turned to Seth for confirmation only to find him looking at me nervously.

He then looked back at my parents. "Yes I was the wolf," he confirmed, "but how did you…"

Surprisingly my mother answered him. "It wasn't that hard to piece together," she said with a smile. "When you entered the fight you only did so to protect Agri, who you happen to love, and you happen to arrive in the same direction the wolf left in. Not to mention you said you saw everything in the fight."

Wow, when you put like that it makes me feel like an idiot for not figuring out at the start. "Damn them and their Serene Faceness," I mumbled to myself.

Seth, who apparently heard me, gave me a strange but amused look. "Serene Faceness," he chuckled.

I glared at him playfully, "I'll tell you later." Now that that is cleared up we have to get at the matter at hand. "So you said you want to go to Sam's place," I said skeptically trying to find out if this was a good idea.

He nodded looking at me and my parents. "Sam's the alpha of the pack of La Push. All of the young males of the tribe and my sister are all shape shifters that protect our tribe from vampires."

Shape shifters that fight vampires? I think I've heard about those kinds of shape shifters before. But why do they need to fight vampires _we_ keep the vampires in line? I looked to my parents silently asking them my question. My parents being my parents of course knew what my question was but choose to wave it off.

"Let's just get out of the forest for now and answer any questions later," said my father. "But first let's dispose of this beings body." Using his clay blade, which he still had out, he cut the Ijiraq up and set it on fire. After the body burned completely we quickly disposed of the fire and followed Seth to the Uley's.

…...

Arriving at the Uley residence I was surprised to see we had quiet the audience waiting for us.

It seem like everyone in tribe had shown up for this "meeting." While they didn't look distrustful of us they certainly seemed cautious (which is completely understandable).

We were greeted at the door by Sam, who had a stern look on his face. "Glad to see you _finally_ made it," he stared pointedly at Seth.

Seth look put out by that. "I didn't take that long getting them here."

Quil snorted, "When we dropped off your shorts we told you to get them here in about twenty minutes." He looked up at the clock in the center of the room. "Twenty minutes passed twenty minutes ago."

Seth smiled at them brightly. "Sorry guys we got a little caught up um" he looked around nervously talking?" I glared at him, way to be obvious.

Brady looked between Seth and I. "Right, _talking_." The rest snickered as we blushed.

After being let in the house we all decided to do a little question and answer session.

No one really knew how to start us off but thankfully good old Paul broke the tension. "So, what kind of freaks are y'all," he said bluntly. The pack groaned at his lack of tact.

My father, not offended in least, decided to answer for us. "We are elves…"

Collin piped in, "Keebler elves?" As glares were thrown his way he quickly stopped talking.

Dad continued as if not interrupted, "We are elves but we are also known as the forest Guardians. As Guardians we are charged with the responsibility of keeping the earth and humans safe from supernatural threats."

"Like that thing you fought," said Embry. My parents and I gave each other looks. How did he know about the fight?

Sam, seeing our look, decided to answer for the group. "When in our wolf form we all share a telepathic link with each other, so when Seth saw you fight that thing we all saw it." Oh, that's kind of cool.

"What was that thing anyway," asked Jacob who was not looking particularly to hot at the moment.

"It was an Ijiraq," the pack all raised an eyebrow at my father, "a type of shape shifter that kidnaps a specific of person…"

"Like green eyed teenagers," Seth piped in.

Dad nodded, "hides them in a certain area and abandons them."

"Why does he do that," asked Leah.

Mom shrugged, "No one knows, but speaking of people we still have to find them seeing as we already killed the being."

Seth raised his hand enthusiastically like we were in a classroom. "We can help. With our noses we're able to find pretty much anything. And now I got that things scent I can led you to the people." I smile at him. He's always so eager to help others.

"Should we go to them now," asked Jared looking at us.

My father shrugged. "The people kidnapped by an Ijiraq are usually put into a deep sleep by the being and are not awoken unless by force. They will stay asleep even if the Ijiraq is dead." So basically there not going anywhere so what's the rush.

"Then maybe we should go tomorrow evening", said Sam, "right now it's a little late." I looked over at the clock and saw that it was 2:00 in the morning. Damn, I have school in the morning.

We were about to leave when Jacob started coughing really violently.

Billy Black immediately went over to help his son. "Breathe Jacob breathe, raise your arms up." Jacob did what his father said but it did not help his coughing in fact it started to get worse.

Jacob fell on his knees and started coughing even more. All of the pack got up and tried to console him but to nothing seemed to work.

I was starting to get really scared as I heard him hacking up something. Even though I didn't know him that well my concern for him was growing with each second. Giving into my concern I quickly crossed the room and went to see about him.

When I got to him I saw everyone's faces turn to one of horror and when I looked down mine did as well. When I looked down at Jacob I was surprised to see that he wasn't hacking up vomit.

It was blood.

…...

Before anyone says anything I know Jacob is immune to human diseases and sickness.

And don't worry you guys, if you've been following this story you know updates don't take long to come.

Thank you so much for reading. Reviewing is encouraged.


	18. The Fate of Jacob Black

Hello everyone, how are you?

WINTER BREAK IS HERE!

You cannot believe how happy I am to be done with school and finals, time to put all my worries behind me. Actually I can't put all my worries behind me because now I have my car to worry about. Thursday morning I was in a car accident, and all because of the snow on the streets.

But enough about my personal problems let's get on to the story.

My poll is still up for people who haven't voted yet. I'm going to keep it up for a little while longer afterwards I will create a new poll asking what specific pairings you want to see in the upcoming stories.

Disclaimer: The Twilight Series belongs to Stephanie Meyer I own nothing

…

(Seth's POV)

Beep! Beep! Beep!

"God no," I groaned from under my covers.

Beep! Beep! Beep!

"Alright, alright I'm up," I turned off the alarm as I reluctantly got up to get ready for school.

I stood in the middle of my room, still half asleep, just wondering why I have to go to school.

"Seth get up the boys will be here any minute," I heard my mom yell. Oh yeah, because mom says I have to.

Putting on whatever I can find and getting all my books I thought about what happen last night with the whole vampire imprinting mess.

_(Flashback)_

_I started to internally panic as I saw my best friend Jacob vomit blood, all the while still coughing violently. Words tried to come out of my mouth but to no avail. I couldn't understand how this was possible. None of us could get sick so what could possibly be wrong with him._

_I heard a sigh from my left and I saw Jacob's dad looking at his son is distress. What was strange about this was that while he looked saddened he didn't look too surprised by what was happening. I narrowed my eyes, how could he have known that this would happen._

"_Billy, did you know this would happen," I asked cautiously _

_He nodded to me as he rubbed his head, looking ashamed and tired at the same time._

"_How did you know that this was going to happen," demanded Sam. Sam hates it when the elders of the tribe keep secrets from us (which they tend to do a lot). He's still pissed off at the elders for not telling him about imprinting until after he imprinted on Emily._

_Billy let out a big sigh. "First can someone get Jacob to bed he's mostly likely exhausted." Gazing down at him I can see that Jacob does look practically asleep right now._

_As Jared and Embry moved to take Jacob home the rest of us moved to sit around Billy._

"_Seth" _

_I turned around to see Agri and his parents looking positively helpless right now (not that I could blame them)._

_I looked at Billy, gesturing to the Tribulbs, silently asking if this was something for them to hear. _

_Seeing him shake his head I regretfully went to show them out._

_I gave them an apologetic smile "Sorry, apparently it's a pack thing," I was hoping they wouldn't get offended._

_Fortunately they weren't offended and respected our wishes._

_Before Agri step out of the house I grabbed him and hugged him close to me. I kissed him briefly on the lips before leaning my head on his. "See ya at school, my elf," whispered to him smiling._

"_See ya at school, my wolf," he smiled back at me with that beautiful smile of his._

_As they left Jared and Embry came back and we all proceeded to get some answers from Billy._

"_Alright Billy, what's going on," asked Sam sternly. _

"_How should I say this," he asked himself. "Jacob is ill due to the Cullens." I guess he went for the direct approach._

"_How can he be sick because of the Cullens they haven't done anything to him," questioned my sister doubtfully. Jacob doesn't even interact with the Cullens all that much when he goes over there. The only ones he talks to are Nessie, Bella, and sometimes Edward. The rest just ignore him and vice versa._

"_It's not something they've done consciously the Cullens are making him ill due to being around him too much." _

_Billy looked at all of us, " Just like all of you lose control of yourselves when your body heat increases you also lose control of yourselves when your body heat decreases just in a different way."_

_He looked so heartbroken right now, "Being around the Cullens, and there cold temperatures, is affecting Jacob's, previously impenetrable, immune system leaving him vulnerable to diseases."_

_Rachel moved next to her father and put a hand on his shoulder, "what are you trying to say dad," she sounded scared._

"_Jacob," he began his voiced strained, "seems to be developing diabetes."_

_Complete silence came from the room. The shock from this development was staggering._

_I jumped up, "that doesn't make any sense," I replied angrily, "Leah and I go to the Cullens house all the times and it nothing has happened to us."_

_Billy gave me a sorrowful look. "You go over there one or two times a week Jacob goes over there as least two times a day. You and Leah simply aren't around them enough to be truly affected by them while Jacob doesn't give himself enough time to let his immune system recover." _

_I growled at him slightly but sat down all the same. I couldn't believe that this was happening_

"_What can we do about this," asked Sam his voice tight as if to control himself._

"_One or two things," replied, "Don't change anything that's happening or break the imprint."_

"_Wait, what," said Jared confused._

"_You can break an imprint," asked Collin._

_He nodded. "Yes we can break an imprint but its only ever used to extreme emergencies. Imprinting gives you all the opportunity to be with your soul mate but because some situations can't be helped our ancestors developed a way to break an imprint for what can be seen as a life of death situation."_

"_Will Jacob still be able to live after you break his imprint," asked Quil understanding how powerful imprinting is._

"_Breaking the imprint will break the bond Jacob and Nessie have leaving them both free to pursue other people. Neither will feel the need to be with each other constantly if at all._

_Embry then spoke up sounding irritated. "So why don't you do whatever you need to do and break his imprint with Nessie."_

_He sighed again. "Tribal law states that breaking an imprint must be the choice of the imprinter or Jacob in this case. This is his choice and no one else can make it for him." Billy glared at Sam most likely tell him that using his alpha voice is not allowed._

"_But Jacob won't choose to be away from Nessie that's his imprint," said Paul angrily. He has a point I myself would rather die than be separated from Agri._

"_All we can do is tell him the situation at hand and hope he makes the right choice," said Billy rationally._

_(End Flashback)_

Last night all lot of things were thrown at us. First I find out that my imprint was and elf/forest guardian and then I find out Jacob may get diabetes.

Times are getting pretty complicated now, but I know everything will work out.

Like dad always told me, sometimes believing in something is all it takes to make a belief a reality.

…

That's all for this chapter

Thank you so much for reading I'll see you next time.

Reviewing is encouraged.


	19. Curiosity Killed the Elf

Hello again all you fanfic readers I hope you all are well.

My poll is still up so everybody please feel free to vote. I really want to get your opinions on the subject.

Not much to say this time so let's get right into the story

Disclaimer: The Twilight Series belongs to Stephanie Meyer I own nothing

…...

(Agri's POV)

Seth was acting weird…

Well, weirder than usual anyway.

Even though it may not seem like he's acting out of his norm to others I can tell that something has changed in his demeanor. Every time I look at him it seems like he's trying to smile (key word is trying). For as long as I've been around him I've never known him to attempt to smile it always came naturally to him even if he's upset about something.

I didn't have much time to talk to him today, we were doing something called standardized testing or something like that, but now that schools almost over I can finally have him to myself.

Hearing the last bell of the day ring I immediately jumped into action.

"Seth," I said sweetly to him as we started to collect our books to leave the class. I thought about asking him now but I wanted to do it when he's not expecting it, as to make sure he isn't able to come up with a quick excuse, because I know he saw me looking at him strange all day today.

Finished with collecting his books he put an arm around my shoulder and walked me out the classroom. "What's up babe," he asked with a smile as he looked down at me.

Seeing a genuine smile on his face improved my mood a bit but didn't distract me from my plan. First I was going to make him relax with some small talk and then I'll strike.

I leaned on him a little bit as we walked out the doors of the school. "We're going to find those missing people today right," I asked assertively giving him no room to argue. Not only will we be able to reunite some families it will give me the perfect opportunity to get something out of him.

We normally always go to his house after school but it's a little surprising to see we're walking there, I didn't question at the time because I was too distracted by Seth.

"Can't we do it tomorrow," he whined, "I only got two hours of sleep last night I'm tired and you should be to you were late last night along with me." He looked at me in what I assume was search to see if I was showing signs of fatigue or not. Needless to say his search came up fruitless.

"Last night wasn't the first time I pull an all nighter ya know," I said to him simply. While attempting to take out beings that want your blood sleep is the last thing on your mind.

Seth gave me a concerned look. "Have you been fighting and killing things all your life," he whispered to me tightening his hold on me.

I shook my head, "Guardians don't start to do missions until there eleven years old," he let out a small sigh of relief, he must have thought I came out the womb forced to fight things. "All babies of Guardians stay in the City of the Guardians until they are called to join their parents on missions."

He blinked at me, "So I guess you didn't see your parents that much as a young child did you," he inquired.

"Guardians are given large amounts of time off in between missions to be with their children, there even allowed to take every other month off of a mission if they choose to. When our parents are not there we are taken care of by the nannies within the city."

We finally reached his house a minute or two later.

"Do you remember that guy Perth," I asked him as we entered the Clearwater residence.

He narrowed his eyes, "What about him," he growled. I waited for a moment and then I saw Seth remember just how we met him.

"He was one of you," he questioned pointing to me.

"Yeah, he was doing what most young Guardians do which is act as a messenger between the Council and Guardians." He nodded in understanding.

I set my bag down on his couch and made to drag him out the door. "Let's go," I ordered as Seth groaned the whole time dragging his feet.

…

When we _finally_ arrived at the Uley residence, no help from my whiney boyfriend, I saw the guys hang out like normal but like Seth I sensed something was off.

They all seemed a little tense about something. I looked around a noticed that everyone but Jacob wasn't here, that when memories of him being sick last night came back to me. Even though it's probably not my place I want to know what happened, if only to help Seth.

"Hey guys," greeted Seth as he finally decided to stop acting like a kid and walk into the house on his own.

Brady, who looked ready to doze off in his chair, was the first to acknowledge us. "Hey Seth, Keebler."

Keebler? "Who fuck is Keebler?"

"It's you nickname," he snickered. He tossed me a box on the table, "named after this."

Looking down at the box I see it was a box of cookies with a short green man with sharp ears on the cover.

I threw the box back to him, "Ain't no way in hell I'm going to be named after a mock version of my people," I glared at him annoyed.

"Hey! It took me five whole minutes to come up with that name so that is what thy will be I Braden Haynes have spoken," he proclaimed loudly and standing up dramatically.

I, like every else in the house, was silent and just looked at Brady like he lost his mind.

Seeing a loose board on the floor behind him I decided to bring him down a notch or two.

Wordlessly I pointed a finger at him then pointed it up. The board slide up and hit him straight in the head, the shock causing him to fall back into his seat.

"Ow," he groaned rubbing the back of his head.

I did it again, "Ow," he groaned again.

Again, "Ow"

Again, "Ow"

Again, "Ow"

"No Keebler," again, "Ow"

"Okay, okay no Keebler,"

I heard a few chuckles in the background.

"Seth and I are about to go out and find those people," I pointed to myself and my boyfriend.

I heard a couple of the guys groan at my words, I assume they thought I meant with them accompanying us, but a stern look from Sam shut them up quick.

"How would we go about sniffing out that shape shifters scent when we couldn't before," Sam inquired.

"The reason why you couldn't sniff it out before was because Ijiraq was camouflaging its own scent as to not be detected," I explained. "Now that it's dead its scent should be strong enough to track."

He nodded and then look at everybody else, "Alright guys lets…"

"Um, Seth and I wanted to look for the people alone," I interrupted.

"You did," asked Sam.

"We did," asked Seth.

"We both figured that since this is just a find and rescue mission that we might as well do it alone and save you guys the trouble," I gave them the sweetest smile I could muster just to make it seem like I'm being nice just to be nice.

Apparently they didn't buy it.

They all turned a suspicious eye from Seth, who looked completely lost, to me who was trying, and failing, to look innocent.

Suddenly Jared's face lite up, "Oh," we all looked at him, "they want some alone time," he said suggestively.

Oh great, here come the smirks. I look over at Seth to see he was eyeing me hesitantly. Good job making yourself seem unsuspicious Agri.

"No," I snapped, more to Seth than the others, "I just think it's a waste of time to use so many people for one little mission that's all."

"Right, right," said Embry mockingly as no of the smirks lessened.

I rolled my eyes and waved them off. After getting an extra pair of shorts from Sam, just in case he has to phase, Seth and I moved to find those people.

…

Starting from where the Ijiraq died, Seth began to lead us to where it led the people (given that the scent was so strong now that it was uncamouflaged Seth didn't feel the need to phase).

Now is a good as time as ever.

"Seth can I ask you a question," asked carefully as to not get him nervous or something.

"What is it," he replied slightly distracted with his whiffing of the air.

"What happened last night with Jacob," he stopped and looked at me before continuing forward, walking a little faster.

"Nothing important," he answered briefly.

"I seriously doubt that with the way you've been acting,"

"And how have I been acting." He's beginning to get annoyed.

"Like you're trying to be happy but you're really not."

"Look can you please stop distracting me so I can concentrate." Seth led us out the forest and onto the beach where we continue walk.

"Seth I know something is wrong," I insisted.

"It's nothing."

"No it isn't.'

"Yes it is."

"No it isn't so just shut up!" He snapped in my face. I was shocked into silence. I don't think I've ever been this hurt emotionally before. I feel like a wimp saying that but Seth is the one person I knew would never snap at me and to see him do it now hurt, a lot.

Seeing the hurt on my face he instantly looked remorseful. "Babe I'm so sorry," he apologized hugging me tightly.

"No I'm sorry I shouldn't have been so annoying," I whispered to him, "it's just you've been so off today it got me worried."

"Agri, Jacob could get diabetes," he said suddenly, his face buried in my hair.

That didn't sound right, "what do you mean he could get diabetes."

We started to walk again and came up to a cave on the edge of the beach.

Seth told me the story of Jacob dating this half vampire girl and that being around her and her family is messing with his immune system.

"So why doesn't he just stop dating her, it's not that hard," I said rationally. This is really a no brainer.

"It not that easy, him attempting to just stop dating Nessie would be like me trying to stop dating you, it's just not that simple."

Nessie? What the fuck kind of name is Nessie?

Then again what room do I have to talk?

"What's that mean," is he saying that he and I have some kind of bond or something. I never learned about human shape shifters so I don't know anything about how they find mates or anything.

"Well," he seemed nervous about something.

Suddenly we heard grunting noises coming from insider the cave. Glancing at each other we quickly ran inside to see what was going.

None of the people were supposed to wake up unless forced to.

Going inside we see a group of people on the left side of the cave looking sound asleep. Hearing the grunting again we turned to the right side of the cave to see one male, I'm assuming a teenager, struggling to get up by himself.

Seth and I stood there and glanced at each other wondering if this could be a trick.

When he finally stood up he stared at us with wide eyes.

Wide brown eyes.

…

When thinking about all the people who are kidnapped be sure to look at the previous chapters and what was said about them.

I'm interested in hearing your thoughts, what do you think is going to happen next.

Thank you all so much for reading, review is encouraged.


	20. New Threats

HAPPY HOLIDAYS!

I was going to post this on Sunday but then I said "why don't I give the readers a special present," and here it is.

My poll is still open for all who haven't voted yet.

Disclaimer: The Twilight Series belongs to Stephanie Meyer I own nothing

…...

(General POV)

The boy (1) rushed at Seth and Agri with an inhuman amount of speed.

"Move," yelled Agri to Seth. Both of them just barely managed to sidestep the boy before he turned back around swiftly and rushed at them again.

Seeing only himself as the target this time Seth stood perfectly still, ready to catch the kid.

"Seth be careful we don't know what this thing is," exclaimed Agri frantically

Seth, feeling confident in his strength, did not listen to Agri because while this thing maybe fast he doubted it would be strong (due to how much effort it took for him to simply get up).

Meeting each other head on the boy slammed into Seth so fiercely he almost toppled over. Quickly getting over his initial shock Seth regained his balance and gripped the boy's shoulders in an attempt to wrestle him to ground. Both of them seemed to be on equal ground strength wise as neither of them could overpower the other.

Having been out of the action long enough Agri jumped into the fight. Agri sprinted behind the boy and delivered a swipe kick to the back of his knee causing him to lose his balance.

This gave Seth the edge he needed as he lifted the boy over his head and threw him toward the entrance of the cave.

Thinking fast, Agri followed up by having the sand under the boy bury him up to his head (2). The boy was glaring at both Agri and Seth fiercely with now glowing brown eyes but otherwise looked helpless.

Feeling victorious Seth put on a board a smile and flexed his muscles. "Well, I handled that with ease."

All he got was a glare from his boyfriend. "What," Seth asked happily shrugging his shoulders.

Reminding himself that inflicting pain upon your boyfriend is wrong, Agri decided not to answer him.

"What should we do with this boy," Agri inquired. "It's not like they can just kill him or whatever it is without knowing anything about what's going on."

"Uh," Seth could only think of one thing to do, "let's see what the pack and your parents think of this. I'll go and call for everybody else you stay here with him."

Agri nodded in agreement and reinforced his hold on the glaring boy who now looked angrier than before.

Just as Seth was about to run past the captive kid, the earth began shaking.

Seth tripped and fell as he felt the effects of the earthquake."W-w-what's going on," cried Seth sounding panicky.

"I-it's this kid," shouted out Agri as he struggled to contain the boy under the sand. The source of the earthquake seemed to be coming from the boy in the ground, but all we could see is the boy moving his head around frantically looking like he was trying to break free.

Having both of his hand outstretched in front of him Agri tried to apply more pressure in his hold but it didn't seem to have any affect, if anything it just made the boy struggle harder.

As the earthquake continued, rocks on the roof of the cave began to slowly come loose. Pebbles could be seen dropping on the people still motionless inside the cave.

Seth seeing this, and his boyfriend in pain trying to maintain his powers, got up and acted quickly. He moved to where the boy was buried and stood above him. Seth balled up his fist and raised it to strike him (attempting to knock him unconscious). As Seth's moved to strike the boy he was pushed back by an unknown force.

Seth grunted as he was flung into a wall of the cave and had a look of disbelief on his face.

Agri, "Seth," cried out Agri as he saw his boyfriend get flung across the cave. The boy, seeing Agri distracted, moved to gain the upper hand in this power struggle.

Agri felt a tug with his powers and realized that the boy was almost free. Agri tried with everything he had to regain his edge over the boy, unfortunately it was too late. In an eruption of sand, that covered the whole cave, the boy broke free of his sand prison. Agri, blinded by the sand and exhausted from the losing the power struggle, fell to the ground.

When Agri finally got the sand out of his eyes he saw the boy standing above him looking at him with those glowing brown eyes. Although, he didn't look anymore, he looked inquisitive.

Raising his hand the boy summoned some type of power making it glow, he then began to thrust his hand toward Agri.

"Agri," yelled Seth desperately. He ran to tackle the kid but stopped as screams emitted from him.

The boy was gripping his head and screaming in pain as he moved frantically around the cave.

Seth and Agri could to nothing but stare at this bizarre phenomenon, wondering what was going on.

The boy, seemingly struggling with himself, pointed at Agri before emitting a final scream that had an eerie echo to it before finally collapsing on the ground.

Both of them watched the body in silence, feeling very wary it. Nothing could be heard in the cave, until a mass of coughs and groans came from the people that were previously asleep.

Getting hit with all that sand must have woke them up thought Agri. The boy also started to move as well. Agri and Seth took defensive stances, ready to fight again, but when he opened his eyes they were green (like they were supposed to be).

"Where am I," the boy grumbled sounding weak and tired. He tried to get up but he seemed to be in pain.

The rest of the people seemed to have fully gained consciousness as well.

"What happened?"

"Who did I get here?"

"Where am I?"

"What is going on?"

"Excuse me," interrupted Agri, "Are you the people that were kidnapped." Seth raised an eyebrow at him confused but when Agri mouthed to him to "play dumb" he understood. If they were to say they knew who they were that might raise some questions that shouldn't be asked.

"I think so," replied a young girl, "I know I was kidnapped."

"I was to"

"Me to"

"Yeah me to"

"Oh, well me and my, um, friend," Seth gestured to Agri and himself, "were just walking around the beach and saw all of you sleeping here. Do any of you remember how you got here?"

Unanimously they all shook their heads.

"Well, um, we got to go I think this one," Agri pointed to the boy on the floor, "needs a doctor."

As some of the people moved to help the boy on the ground Agri dragged Seth out of the cave.

"Are you sure we should leave that boy with those people," whispered Seth looking back at the cave cautiously.

"He was possessed," stated Agri pulling out his cell phone (which wasn't looking in too good of shape right now).

"You sure," asked Seth.

Agri nodded, "And judging by how much pain that spirit was in when he left that kids body I'd say it won't be back for a while." Miraculously, Agri's phone still happened to be functional and he immediately called his parents and told them to meet him at the Uley's because something happened when getting the civilians.

"What do you thinks going to happen," asked Seth feeling scared for the future.

"I don't know," replied Agri sounding equally as scared.

They stopped and looked at each other for moment, looking to each other for strength.

They smiled at each other. Then, hand in hand, they continue forward.

…

(1)I'm sorry, I realize how strange it must have been to read "the boy" over and over again but I was kind of in a tight spot. I couldn't give him a name because it's not like the Ijiraq put a name tag on him and neither Seth nor Agri know any of the people who were kidnapped so I didn't have any other options (the reason why he couldn't talk will be revealed later).

(2)This is just too clear things up for some people who might be confused. Sand is a component of soil. Forest Guardians have power over everything in the forest and soil is no exception. Because sand is connected to soil Forest Guardians are able to use it.

So speaking of present how about you guys give me one. You know at the bottom of the story it says "review this chapter" I would be so happy you all were to click on it and tell me what you think.

Think of it like a Christmas present (even if you don't celebrate Christmas).

Happy Holidays everyone.


	21. Wants

Hello everyone I hope you all had a good Christmas mine was really fun.

My poll is still open for those who haven't voted yet.

Hope you enjoy the chapter.

Disclaimer: The Twilight Series belongs to Stephanie Meyer I own nothing

…...

(Seth's POV)

Agri and I walked to Sam's place slowly, both of us just wrapped in our thoughts (and still holding hands).

Life is getting more and more difficult by the second. Ever since Agri arrived I have found my views on life changing so quickly. Having Agri here has opened my eyes to how complex the world is, and how strong you have to be to get through the hardest times.

"Seth," Agri suddenly called out to me.

I looked down at him. "What's up," I replied with a small smile.

"I'm kind of happy there's a new threat now," he said timidly looking down at the ground.

Oh Agri, I thought fondly, you always know how to spur my curiosity. "Why's that babe?"

"Because now I won't have to leave you," he said lowly.

I blinked, who said anything about leaving anybody. "What do you mean?"

He seemed hesitant to answer but did anyway. "When a Guardians job is done they have to leave the place they were in and go on another mission. Since we killed the Ijiraq and rescued the people my parents and I were mostly likely going to be stationed somewhere else immediately. But now that there is a new threat the Council is most likely going to ask us to stay and fight off that spirit."

"Oh," so guess that spirit was a blessing in disguise after all. While I'm normally not too happy about new threats to the tribe, if this one can keep Agri around I'm all for it.

"I know it's selfish," he said, "but I can't help but be in pain when I think about being away from you."

I lifted his head up with my hand. "If you're selfish then I am to because I'm having the same thoughts. I'll gladly fight any monsters if it means I can keep you around."

"Seth," he whispered in awe. I stared into his eyes letting him know I am completely serious.

"It's okay for us to be selfish about all this Agri," I reassured him gently. "We didn't make that spirit appear nor did we ask it to fight us. All we're doing is taking a bad situation and finding some good in it and there's nothing wrong with that."

He seemed stunned by what I just said.

I chuckled amusedly, "What?"

He gave me a teasing smirk, "you really changed from the happy go lucky I guy met not too long ago."

I leaned my face closer to his, "and who do you think I have to thank for that." I kissed him on the side of his mouth.

He giggled a little and held my hand tighter as we continued onward.

As we came up to Sam's place I voiced a question that I just couldn't have unanswered.

"Agri, how do couples stay together in your world," I inquired. I wanted to find a way for Agri to stay with me forever, while that spirit may buy us some time I know our fight with it won't last forever.

He glanced at me briefly before looking away. "Through marriage," he replied simply.

Through marriage? I was already starting to blush. "And how old do Guardians have to be to get married," I asked feeling uncharacteristically shy.

We just approached the house and went inside.

"We can be as old as fourteen but I don't see," he stopped and looked at me, his eye wide and a full on blush on his cheeks.

"SETH NO," he all but yelled as we went into the living room, pretty much ignoring everyone else.

"What," I held out my arms. "We're both fifteen and over the age limit so it should be fine right?"

I shook his head looking all to embarrassed right now, "Seth it's not that easy there are a lot of things that need to be done beforehand and besides we haven't known each other that long to want to be thinking about marriage."

"Marriage," everybody else said in unison.

"You two are thinking about marriage," squealed happily.

"NO"

"YES"

Agri was shaking his head while I was nodding mine.

"We were…"

"_You were_," interrupted Agri glaring at me.

"_I was_ thinking about a way for the two of us," I gestured to Agri and myself, "to stay together permanently and I brought up marriage."

I looked toward the Agri's parents. "Could the two of us get married?"

rubbed his chin in thought. "If we could get it through the Council it should be no problem(1)."

"Yes," I rejoiced pumping my fist into the air.

"However, getting it through the Council will be no easy task. Most couples, especially one as young as you two, have to go through a type of process in order to be officially married in our world," stated . "Marriage is very sacred in our world and our Council wants to make sure it stays sacred."

"I don't want to talk about this," grumbled Agri with his face in his hand.

"Now, Agri," stood up and gave her son a one armed hug, "you know that your father and I got married around your age, it's perfectly natural for Guardians to get married young

It never ceases to amaze me how calm Agri's parents can be at times. I mean a fifteen year old boy is thinking about marrying their son and they barely bat an eyelash. Sometimes it feels like nothing can faze them.

"Seth," my sister called out to me annoyed.

"That had better not be the news we all had to come here for," she warned me. My sister couldn't care less about my love life.

"Uh no, there's something else," I said hesitantly. I looked at Agri and he gave me a signal to continue.

After sitting down, Agri and I explained everything that happened in the cave.

"So what we have angry spirits in La Push now," asked Quil exasperatedly.

"Apparently so," responded Embry looking equally as irritated.

"Is there anything you recommend we do," Sam asked the Tribulb's. It's funny how imprinting can change things around. Sam isn't the type of guy to ask for help normally, but because there Agri's parents, which makes them practically family, he has no problem asking them for advice.

"The only thing we can do is wait," said Agri's father rationally. "A spirit isn't something you can go out and kill unless it makes a move we can't do anything."

also said her piece. "From what the boys told us, the spirit is looking for a body to inhabit. If we can strike it down while it's in someone else's body then we can put that spirit to rest."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Jared held his hand up, "what will happen to the person who owns the body we "strike down" after the spirit is gone".

The elder Tribulb's shared a look with each other until spoke up. "I wish we could give you a solid answer but we can't. Some victims have been known to die while some haven't it just depends on what's happening."

I was instantly gripped with fear.

"After it left it pointed at Agri," I stated slowly in fear. I turned to see Agri staring at his parents who looked like they were fighting to maintain their usually calm faces.

I see most of the pack letting out small groans of frustration at the situation.

"Is it a rule that imprinting must come with some kind of drama," exclaimed Brady annoyed.

I froze.

The Tribulb's looked at all of us inquisitively.

Oh no, I was not ready for this talk.

"Seth," my boyfriend called out to me.

Please don't ask. Please don't ask. Please don't ask. Please don't ask. Please don't ask.

"What's imprinting?"

Damn it, he asked!

…...

(1)Remember just because some characters say something can happen doesn't mean it will happen. Will Seth and Agri actually get married? You'll have to read and find out.

Well that's the end of this chapter.

Let me know your thoughts on the story. Do you like it? Do you dislike it? I want to know.

See you guys in the next chapter.


	22. Needs

HAPPY NEW YEAR'S EVERYONE!

How is everyone this new and glorious year? I'm feeling good and I hope you are to.

**IMPORTANT ANNOUCNEMENT**: My new year's resolution is to stop being so lazy all the time, and what better way to start than to begin my second story. My next story will center on my Water Guardians (merpeople) and the pack, and the main pairing for my new story will be (drum roll please) Paul and my new male OC. This idea has been in my head for a while, and since the poll was kind even, I decided to start on this story since the idea has been floating in my head for a while. The first chapter of my new story will be posted this upcoming Wednesday.

I am NOT quitting this story but I will be alternating updates on both of the stories.

No more delays on to the new chapter. Hope you like it.

Disclaimer: The Twilight Series belongs to Stephanie Meyer I own nothing

…...

(Agri's POV)

Stare downs, one of my favorite past times. I hated not knowing things especially if there about me. Some people would try to trick the secret out of a person, some would try to talk it out, but I do stare downs. My nannies always told me that when I get into stare down mode it's like I'm using laser vision to pierce into your body(the only ones it didn't seem to work on is my parents). And that is definitely what Seth looked like right now.

Squirming around in his chair across from me looking very uncomfortable, my boyfriend obviously did not like what I was doing to him at the moment but I didn't care.

My parents, seeing me go into stare down mode, decided to leave me here until I got the answers I wanted (they were pretty worn down from work). My boyfriend and I were currently sitting on the Uley's porch sitting across from each other.

"You're not going to make this easy are you," he asked nervously.

I shook my head, still maintaining my stare.

"Can you wait a few more days so I can think of what to say," he pleaded with me.

I just narrowed my eyes at him.

"I guess the answers no," he grumbled chuckling nervously.

Seth spent the next minute or two collecting his thoughts before he finally started elaborate on this imprinting thing.

"Well, imprinting is like finding your soul-mate," he stated.

I just raised an eyebrow at him in question.

"When we, pack members, imprint on someone we are bound to them the moment we see them. It feels like we are being pulled to that person and our only purpose in life is please him/her. In our eyes nothing else can come before our imprintee."

He looked at me intensely. "Agri you are my imprint, you are my only reason for living."

I sat just there, my body frozen and eyes wide. I couldn't seem to comprehend what was happening. It seemed to make sense but at the same time it didn't. I mean yeah it's true ever sense we met Seth has been obsessed with me, but the whole thing about us being soul-mates sounds like pure bull crap. It sounds like a cheap way to say he's been forced to love me.

I slowly stood up and moved to lean on the rail of the porch. I gazed at the forest in front of me silently asking it to give me clarity.

I heard Seth get up from his seat and move to lean on the rail beside me. He slowly edged his hand to mine, probably trying to comfort me.

"Don't," I ordered sternly. I didn't need him to comfort me right now I need answers.

His hand stopped upon my order as he sighed patiently.

"So, you don't really love me it's just this imprinting thing," I stated angrily. I was trying hard to conceal my feelings of sadness and betrayal but I don't I was doing to so well.

"Imprinting brought us together but it's me that loves you," he replied as if it was obvious.

"No you don't," I turned to him sharply.

"Yes I do Agri, I would do anything for you," he declared pleadingly trying to get through to me.

I closed my eye in frustration. I don't believe him, I couldn't believe him, this sounded too good to be true. Why would I get a soul-mate? I'm not anything special, at least in Guardians standards. I'm not any more deserving of a soul-mate than anyone else on this planet, so why me.

"I know what you're thinking," he told me gently.

I open my eyes to look at him.

"You're asking yourself, "why do I have a soul-mate, why am I so special," right," he asked me.

I gave him a small hesitant nod.

He gave me a sad smile. "I wish I could tell you, I wish I could explain to you the how's and why's of imprinting but I can't. The truth is we don't fully understand it. Hell, our first theory about imprinting was it's for breeding."

His smile turned into an amused one. "Needless to say we destroyed that theory."

I snorted trying to fight a smile through my worries.

He moved closer to me and gripped my shoulders. "Agri you know me, you know I would never lie to you about anything. If you want more proof that I'm your soul mate just look at how we act around one another, look at how compatible we are."

Looking back it did strike me as strange at how well we fit together. I mean most of the time we're thinking the same thing but in different ways. Hell, I could even think of a couple of times when we were able to sense each others moods (like this morning). While I can admit to myself how solid these facts are, I'm still having my doubts. This imprinting thing feels wrong to me.

"I'm so confused by all this," I admitted softly. "I feel like you are being forced to love me. I feel like I'm holding you against your will." My eyes were starting to water a little. "I don't want you to end up hating me in the end."

He pulled me into a tight hug.

Right now I'm feeling annoyed and frustrated with myself at the same time. I'm feeling annoyed because I'm cry, and I'm feeling frustrated because of how selfish I'm being. On the one hand I don't like imprinting because it feels forced on Seth but I like it because it gets me a great guy like Seth. I feel so conflicted right now.

He looked my straight in the eye. "Imprint or no imprint I could never hate you," he declared.

No imprint? "Could you get rid of your imprinting on me somehow," I asked scared of the answer.

"There is a way to get rid of an imprint," he admitted. I stiffened in his arms. What if one day he decides that he doesn't want to be with a guy anymore? I couldn't take that.

"But I never would," he added on.

I looked up at him in confusion. "Why? You would be able to date however you wanted and be free from this hold I have on you."

He gave me a breathtaking smile. "Because you are the best thing that ever happened to me Agri. You have brought so much happiness to my life just by being alive. I feel like I don't need anyone except you to triumph over obstacles."

Seth held my face in his hands. "Agri Tribulb I love you, and I am never letting you go."

Seth leaned his head down and kissed me. The kiss was passionate in every meaning of the word. As our lips met each other's slowly, heat coiled inside me and created the need for me to be even closer to him. I tangled my hands in his hair as Seth moved his hands from my face to my sides. Our tongues met each other's hotly. A battle for dominance started, but was quickly won by Seth as he began to explore my mouth. As my moans started to increase, his grip on my sides got tighter.

After a moment or two we slowly pulled away from each other. Our eyes half lidded and breathing heavily. At this time of bliss I felt my troubles leaving me.

"I'm sorry I doubted our love," I breathed softly.

He just smiled understandingly. "It's not easy being in love."

His face turned serious. "Agri I swear to you, I will never stop loving you for as long as I live. You are my one and only. Even if they strap me down and force me to break my imprint I will still love you."

I stared at him lovingly. "I know Seth," I reassured him.

I know

…...

Well that does it for this chapter.

Thank you for reading and I hope you review.

Until next time.


	23. The Decision of Jacob Black

Hello again everyone!

My second story "My Target Mind" is officially up for anyone who wants to see it. (I apologize for advertising one story within another.)

Let's get on with the chapter.

Disclaimer: The Twilight Series belongs to Stephanie Meyer I own nothing

…

(Seth's POV)

"So what are we doing today," asked Agri with his head on my shoulder as I walked us out of school.

Today I was going over to the Cullen's house to hear Jacob's decision about breaking his imprint. Jacob insisted on telling the Cullen's first as to avoid confusion.

"I'm…um…going to a friend's house?"

Why did that come out as a question?

Agri just raised an eyebrow at me.

I was a little apprehensive about telling Agri about this meeting on the off chance that might he want to go. I don't know how Agri's going to react to the Cullen's and vice-versa. The last thing we need right now is more fighting.

"You're lying," he narrowed his eyes, "why".

I sighed. "I'm just going to meet some of the packs allies that I'm not really sure you'd be comfortable being around."

"What kind of allies," he asked curiously.

We just made it out the school and we were walking down the street.

"Vampire's," I replied apprehensively. I looked down at him, trying to see any signs of anger or disgust, but all I got was a blank look.

I don't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing.

"Oh," was all he said back to me.

"It's kind of complicated," I stated.

I told Agri everything about Jacob's situation and the choice he has to make.

"Well that's stupid what does he have to think about," he grunted.

I smiled at him. "You'd think the choice is obvious but imprinting makes a guy do crazy things." I kissed him briefly on the lips.

We just approached Agri's house.

"Well have fun," he smirked at me.

"You don't want to go," I asked him curiously.

He snorted and waved me off. "Too much drama for me, all I want to do sleep right now."

I smiled in relief. It's not that I didn't trust the Cullen's I just don't want Agri around someone or something that might try to hurt him.

"Alight, I'll call you later." I pulled him close to me and gripped his waist.

"Love you," I breathed against his lips before kissing him deeply and passionately. I heard a moans come from his mouth as we parted.

"Love you too," he said back to me. He got out of my grip and walked to his front door.

As I saw him about to open the door, a chair came out of now where behind me and almost hit Agri in the back of the head. Luckily Agri had some good ears and was able to hear it coming at him and ducked out of the way.

"Agri," I cried out. I quickly ran up to him and crouched in front of him protectively.

I was looking around frantically for whoever threw that chair but their seemed to be no one in sight. I couldn't smell any particular scent in the air either

Slowly I turned to Agri to look for any injuries.

"Are you okay," I asked him worriedly.

"I'm fine Seth," he reassured me. "Did you see anyone?"

"No I didn't". Now that I think about it there's really only that could have done that without being detected.

"What if it was that spirit," I theorized. Fear for my imprintee was rising up within me.

He thought about it, and then nodded at me. "Makes sense seeing as theirs no else who could have thrown a chair at me without either one of us seeing it coming."

Agri sighed. "I guess I'll have to be more cautious from now on," he said simply He moved once again to open the door to his house.

"Wait," I cried out grabbing his hand that was on the door.

"Why aren't you scared," I asked him sounding a little outraged. I mean a spirit is out to get you and you just casually brush it aside.

He addressed me calmly. "Seth I am a Guardian, having enemies and being attacked is a part of my job. Right now we're pretty much on an open battlefield with that spirit, and we can't afford to get scared or intimated. That spirit is probably trying to mess with us right now and we can't let it succeed."

Huh? My boyfriend really knows his stuff. But that still doesn't stop me from worrying.

"You should come with me to the Cullen's," I suggested to him urgently. I know I didn't want him to come with my originally, but if it's to keep him safe I'll take my chances.

He let out a frustrated sigh. "Seth…,"

"Just for the whole safety in numbers thing," I reasoned with him. "You Guardians like to fight in group's right? What better group is a pack of shape shifters and some vampires? Besides would your parents want you alone at a time like this?

Judging by the irritated glare I am receiving right now I guess the answer is no.

"Fine," he snapped at me defeated. I just gave him a sheepish smile.

"Just let me call my folks and tell them where I'm going to be," he gave me a pointedly look. "For the sake of everyone's sanity I'll omit the part about meeting vampires."

I nodded at him.

After a few minutes went by Agri came out of his house. I couldn't help but notice he had a bag around his shoulders.

I pointed to the bag. "Why do you have that? It's not like we're going camping or anything," I asked him jokingly.

He just shrugged at me. "Just a little toy," he had a teasing look on his face.

Now he really got my attention.

"What is it," I asked him practically bouncing around him.

He waved me off. "No"

I pouted at him. I wanted to know what was in the bag.

…...

Getting a ride with Leah to the Cullen's place, Agri and I were greeted immediately by the mother of the group

"Leah, Seth welcome back," greeted Esme warmly.

She turned her gaze behind me to Agri, who looked out of place.

"You must be this Agri we've heard so much about," she held out her hand for him to shake.

Reluctantly Agri shook her hand briefly with a small smile on his face.

"Nice to meet you," he greeted back to her.

Just then Edward walked into the room. Upon seeing Agri with us he froze for a second or two.

"So…you must be this elf we've been hearing about," he stated stoically.

Agri narrowed his eyes, most likely wondering how Edward knew about him being an elf.

"Jacob told us," he answered reading (um) somebodies mind.

"Edward can read minds," I told my boyfriend.

"Hmm," was all Agri said back to me.

"Come on, we're all in the living room," Esme told us as we all went to follow her.

"Did Jacob tell you all…"

Edward interrupted Leah, "Yes he did. Right now we're all just trying to get more information on the whole situation."

As we came into the living room we saw everyone lost in thought. The Cullen's all looked up casually at Leah and myself but full out stared at Agri.

Seeing Rosalie's stare turn into a glare, I instinctively began growling warningly at her. Hearing me growl at her she looked at me in surprise.

I guess this is the time for introductions.

I put and arm around Agri and held me close to me. "Agri this is the Cullen's, Cullen's this is Agri my imprint."

Just like that Rosalie snapped out of her shock and returned to her usual scowl.

"Imprint, like that means anything," she look pointedly at Jacob who looked much better than the last time I saw him.

"Whatever blondie," snorted Jacob. Hearing her growl, I could just sense a fight beginning to start.

Luckily Bella brought us back to the main reason we're hear. "So Jacob, if you were to break your imprint would it hurt either of you in any way," she asked concerned for her friend and daughter.

He shook his head, "No, my dad said that the only thing that will happen is that a snap will happen in our heads severing our bond."

"Alright then is that all," asked Leah sounding annoyed. Out of everyone in the pack I know she's the most annoyed about having to hear about more imprint drama.

"No that's not it Leah," replied Jacob giving her a mild glare.

"The reason that I want to have this meeting is because I wanted to get Nessie's opinion on this," he looked at his imprintee briefly, "this affects me just as much as it will affect her."

Leah just rolled her eyes at him.

"What do you think about this Nessie," Jacob asked her. She looked very distraught by this revelation.

"Well," she spoke softly, "I think you should break the imprint."

That was shocking to say the least. Looking around I see everyone else was shocked by her words to.

Ignoring all of our looks she continued on "I care about you Jacob and I don't want to be the cause of your death."

She looked up at him and gave him a small smile. "Besides I can't really see my affection for you turning into love anyway. I mean I've tried to see as anything other than a friend but it just doesn't work."

Surprisingly not hurt in the least, Jacob nodded his head in agreement. "I know what you mean, even with the imprint all I can see you as is Bella's daughter and a friend."

Now that you mention it their relationship has always been a strange one. Even though they both felt a need to be with each other, you never got the vibe that they could be something more than friends. This is very different from Quil and Claire's relationship where their connection is so tight you can practically envision them being together in the future.

Nessie's voice broke me out of my thoughts. "Just promise me that will still be able to friends," she said shyly.

Jacob smirked at her and ruffled her hair, "You'll always be my little Nessie."

I contain myself from running up and hugging them both.

"Group hug," I cried out.

"Get off me fool," grumbled Jacob while Nessie just giggled.

Could you really blame me? My friends not going to die!

Leah walked up and punched Jacob in the head.

"Ow," he groaned.

"That was for making me worry about your pathetic ass," she smirked down at him.

I looked around and saw smiles on everyone's faces (even Rosalie's).

"Hey Greeny," Leah called out to, who I assume is, Agri.

He growled at her.

"What's with the bag you going hiking," she asked teasingly.

He was silent for a moment before he answered. "Means of protection," was all he said.

All of a sudden I saw Edward jump up and glared at Agri fiercely.

"Just what the hell is that thing," he yelled at Agri.

…

And that is all for this chapter.

If you want to know what happens you have to read the next chapter.

Please keep in mind that I would never put something in my story, and have it within multiple chapters, just to get rid of it. If I put it in the story and built it up it has a more purposes than I'm telling you at the moment.

Reviewing is encouraged. Thank you all so much for reading.


	24. Clarus Simulo

Hello again everyone, how are you.

Before we start the chapter I just want to give you guys a little heads up. I'm going to be getting a little technical about something that could, but really shouldn't, be confusing. So I if you think something is off, feel free to PM me about it or write about it in a review.

Other than that, I hope you enjoy the chapter.

Disclaimer: The Twilight Series belongs to Stephanie Meyer I own nothing

…

(General POV)

Agri looked at shocked for a moment before putting on a seemingly innocent face.

"Why, whatever are you taking about Edward," asked Agri sweetly.

Hearing Edward snarl at Agri, Seth immediately jumped and moved in front of Agri.

"Just chill Edward I'm sure whatever Agri has can't be that bad," Seth told him trying to calm him down.

"Yeah Eddie chill out, are you sure you aren't being your overdramatic self again," joked Emmett with a smirk. As much as all the Cullen's loved and respected Edward, he has a tendency to turn simple situations into life or death ones.

Edward turned his glare on Emmett, "I saw in his mind a vampire get killed with some type of fire sword or something."

Emmett's smirk dropped as he raised an eyebrow at Agri (as did everyone else in the room).

"How do you know he wasn't daydreaming leech boy," suggested Leah.

Edward snorted. "I know the difference between memories and dreams, and what I saw was not a dream." He turned his glare back at Agri who looked very relaxed.

"I'll admit it, what I was thinking about definitely wasn't fiction," acknowledged Agri.

Edward gave a smug smile to everyone else in the room then turned around to face Agri again.

"Okay," Edward nodded.

"Okay," Agri nodded back.

There was a moment of silence.

"Well," said Edward held his arms up.

"Well what," Agri replied back with a smirk.

"What was that thing I saw," snarled Edward irritated. This boy was really starting to get on his nerves.

Agri made an O with his mouth. "Oh that, yeah I'm not telling you." Everyone could tell that Agri was enjoying himself right now.

Edward growled, and stomped toward Agri menacingly. In a flash, Bella was by her husband's side trying to calm him down while Jacob and Leah moved closer to Seth and Agri.

Seth turned to his boyfriend. "Agri, maybe you should just tell them", he suggested gently.

Agri snorted. "Why should I? I don't owe these people anything, I don't even know them!"

Seth sighed and put his hands on his imprints shoulders. "Agri, remember we're trying to keep our problems to a minimum. I just know that this is going to cause problems if it keeps on going."

Agri just stared at Seth and then let out a grunt.

"Is it something that is top secret," Seth inquired.

Agri shrugged, "Not really, I mean the Volturi know about it."

The eyebrows of all the Cullen's rose up at hearing about the Volturi.

"The Volturi know about something else that could kill vampires," asked Carlisle extremely curious, "why would they withhold this information from everyone."

"Most likely they never thought you would run into Guardians, and if you did you were as good as dead," replied Agri.

Rosalie glared at the Elf, "What's that supposed to mean."

"Why don't we all just sit down and talked about this," Esme suggested gently sensing that another fight was going to break out.

Agreeing with her, everyone (who wasn't already sitting down) moved to take a seat. The pack members, including Agri, moved to sit on the couch while everyone else sat around them.

Agri looked around at everyone, just to see if everyone was ready, until beginning. "Okay first let me ask you all a question."

The Cullen's looked a little put out by this but agreed anyway.

"Have any of you ever wondered why vampires haven't attempted taken over the world," Agri asked them all.

Everyone gazed at Agri questionably.

"Why," Edward narrowed his eyes at him.

Agri shrugged his shoulders. "Given all your abilities and little to no weaknesses vampires in theory could take over the human world." He turned his eyes to all of them. "My question is why do you think that hasn't happened yet?"

"Because it would spawn wars and chaos for us," answered Jasper.

"Close," replied Agri.

"The Volturi has a sense of honor and respect for human life," answered Bella.

"Hell no," replied Agri looking at Bella like she was crazy.

"Because we don't want to," shrugged Rosalie.

"Nope," Agri shook his head at her.

"Is because of you Guardians," answered Nessie.

Agri pointed at Nessie, "Very close but no. The answer is because the vampires that know about what's in my bag are afraid of it."

"Afraid," repeated Rosalie looking insulted. What could he possibly have that could make vampires fear it.

Reaching into his bag, Agri pulled out a medium sized dagger. The hilt was steel while the blade looked like some kind of gemstone.

"What is that," inquired Esme. Neither she nor anyone else in the room had ever seen anything like it before.

"Clarus Simulo," Agri declared while holding it out for everyone to see, "the rarest gemstone on the planet."

"I've never heard of it before," stated Carlisle intrigued, "I assume it has some sort of supernatural abilities to it."

"Correct vampire man," Agri smirked, "Clarus Simulo has the power to copy anything that produces a light and turn into a solid form of said light."

Emmett held his hands up in question, "But what does that have to do with vampires," he asked. He and everyone else in the room weren't able to see how this was a threat of vampires.

Silently, Agri reached into his bag and pulled out a lighter. Turning on the lighter, he moved it toward the gem part of the blade and held his weapon just above the fire.

What happen next shocked them all.

Before their eyes, the gem's color changed from clear to red with hints of orange and yellow.

"There we go," Agri smiled and put out his light.

"So you're saying that now that blade has the power to cut and burn people at the same time," asked Leah in awe.

"Yep," Agri smirked at her.

"Cool," shouted Seth excited. He then held out his hands, "Can I see it?"

"No," Agri shouted vehemently holding the blade away from Seth.

"Please?"

"No!"

"Please?"

"No!"

"Please?"

"NO!"

"Excuse me," shouted Alice trying to get their attention. "Sorry to interrupt, but how is it able to pierce through our skin since our bodies are as hard as stone."

Glancing at her briefly, Agri first moved his weapon away from Seth's reach before answering her.

"Keep in mind that this blade is pretty much fire but just in a solid form. The blade penetrates your skin, just like fire does, and allows us to stab you thus giving us the opportunity to burn you from the inside out."

The Cullen's seemed absolutely shell shocked from this revelation.

"And the Volturi know about this," asked Jasper doubtfully.

"Yes they do," Agri nodded at him.

"Then why haven't they tried to take this gem from you Guardians, or better yet try to get it themselves," inquired Jasper. The Volturi we're some of the most cautious coven of vampires he knew, there was no way they would allow someone other than them to have this type of power over them.

Agri snorted. "We Guardians have power over all the elements and pretty much the Earth itself they can't overpower us. And besides it's impossible for the Volturi to get some Clarus Simulo for themselves."

"Why," asked Esme.

He held out the blade again, "Because this gem originates near the inner core of the earth. Due to the fact that only Gnomes (Earth Guardians) can with stand that kind of heat it's impossible for vampires to get them."

This was a real shock for the vampires. For so long they lived with the belief that they were a superior race that was unmatched in any way, shape, and form. And today not only did they learn that they are not the strongest race on the planet, but they also have a weakness that could make killing them as easy as thrusting a blade at them.

Rosalie narrowed her eyes at Agri, "If you all put so much effort into making weapons to wipe us out why haven't you done it yet," she demanded.

Agri rolled his eyes at her. "Don't flatter yourself, not everything is about your kind. This gem was found by accident a couple centuries ago by the Earth Guardians. We experimented with them and found they could absorb things like sunlight, fire, etc. Since a lot of our enemies are weak to most of the things Clarus Simulo can copy it just became a convenience for us to have them."

He then put on a smirk. "As for why we haven't killed you all, it's because we simply don't want to waste any effort on it. While we could wipe you all out, we would most likely lose a lot of Guardians in the process which would be bad seeing as were are always in need of fighters in our line of work."

Looking at the watch on his wrist Agri saw that it was getting late. He turned to Seth, wordlessly asking him to leave. Seth nodded and looked to Leah and Jacob.

Leah, seeing the look, stood up. "Well leech squad it's getting late meaning that it's almost time for the babies to go to bed." She smirked at Seth and Agri as they glowered at her.

Carlisle immediately stood up as well. "If you wouldn't mind could you let us borrow that," he gestured to the blade, "for a couple days."

The Cullen's all smiled at Carlisle amusedly. Being over 300 years old there's not lot of things Carlisle doesn't know about, but when he does find something new he won't stop until he finds more about it.

Agri snorted, "No," he replied rudely. Seth gave him a look.

"Don't give me that look Seth I'm absolutely forbidden to give this to anyone besides other Guardians," Agri stated.

Carlisle sighed. "I understand." He then sat back down looking utterly defeated. Esme patted him on the shoulder as reassurance.

Saying their goodbyes, the pack made their way out of the house. Agri was almost out the door until he felt a sharp pain in his head.

"Ah," Agri groaned in pain holding his head. Seth seeing this got concerned.

Seth moved closer to his boyfriend, "What's wrong," he asked him.

Agri just grinned at him. "It's nothing just a little pain in my head, no big deal."

"Has it ever happened before," Seth asked fearing the worst.

He shook his head. "No never, I'm sure it's not a big deal."

Edward then approached him. "I wouldn't be too sure your thoughts were blocked from me for a split second. It was just like when I met your parents, all I saw were trees."

Seth now looked really worried and turned his gaze to his imprint.

Agri sighed and held his hands out in front of him. "I will talk to my folks and see what they think is happening okay."

"Tonight," Seth urged.

"Tonight," Agri rolled his eyes at him.

Seth nodded before grabbing Agri by the waist and moved to join Jacob and Leah in the car.

…

So that's it for this chapter

I apologize for this long drawn out explanation chapter. I just I wanted you to know why the Guardians don't attack vampires and what edge they have over them.

Next chapter I promise a **hot** Seth/Agri scene.

Please review and tell me what you think.


	25. Seth's Distracting Method

Hey everybody! How's it going?

I'm sorry I didn't update this story last week. It's just that I was so busy getting ready to go back to school I had to stop everything I was doing.

Anyway, last chapter I promised you guys something (*hint hint*) and I will make due on my promise.

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER WILL CONTAIN BOYXBOY LOVE. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. **

Disclaimer: The Twilight Series belongs to Stephanie Meyer I own nothing

…

(General POV)

It's been a week since the meeting with the Cullen's, and since then mixed feelings were of abundance in Forks, Washington.

On the bright side Jacob broke his imprint and secured his health. Everyone in the pack was relieved to find that their friend was going to be okay. While Jacob did spend a little bit of time mourning the loss of his imprint, he quickly perked up to the fact that he won't have to leave his family or friends when the Cullen's have to move.

On the dark side however, Agri's life was not looking to great right now. The pains in his head did not stop like he thought they would, in fact they got worse each day. His parents told him that what was happening to him was a normal occurrence for all young Guardians, and that it was nothing to be scared of.

If that wasn't enough, it turns out that the mysterious spirit that attacked Agri was stalking him. Practically everywhere Agri went something was attacking him. Everything from trash cans to bricks to lumber was flung at him at one time another (most specifically targeting his head). Thankfully Seth had been watching Agri like a hawk, and crushed everything that threatened his imprint. We also have to put into account that these attacks only happened about twice a day (it seems like the spirit is still weak).

Currently our young Guardian was lying on his boyfriend's bed looking extremely exhausted. Seth, who was lying next to Agri, stared at him worriedly.

"Are you sure what you have isn't a sickness," asked Seth rubbing his hand over Agri arm gently.

"I'm sure," Agri replied briefly.

Seth stared at him blankly, finding that hard to believe. As soon as Agri got to the bed he immediately closed his eyes laid down.

Agri turned over to Seth, but still didn't open his eyes. "My parent's said that way to make the head pains go away is stop thinking about them and all other problems I have right now."

A low growl emitted from Seth when Agri brought up "other problems," because he knew he was talking about that spirit. That thing had been plaguing his imprint and he despised it so much.

Breaking himself out of that train of thought (_I don't want to tear anything up_ he thought) he thought about what his imprint said for a minute. A light blush appeared on his cheeks as he thought about a method of distraction.

Seth slid a little bit close to Agri. "Well, we could, um, do stuff?" _Why did that come out like a question_ thought Seth?

At that Agri finally opened his eyes. "What kind of stuff," he asked suspiciously.

Seth's blush increased. "You know, stuff." He made a point to move his hand over Agri waist and rub it.

Looking down at his boyfriend's hand, Agri also gained a blush on his cheeks as well.

"Um, do you think we're ready," Agri asked nervously. He had never done anything with anyone other than Seth, so needless to say he was a little scared.

Seth nodded his confidently. "Absolutely, I love you and you love me. But if we do this we have to start out slow, alright?"

He nodded. _No problem their_ thought Agri. I wasn't going to be rushing anything. The only reason I did that first time was because I thought I wasn't going to see Seth again.

Seth inhaled deeply, "Okay," he breathed and slid forward a little more. Seth moved his hand to Agri's neck and leaned in to give him a kiss. Softly their mouths moved together in unison, sending tingles down their spines with each touch of their lips.

After a few minute Seth pressed forward and slid his tongue on Agri mouth. Without hesitation Agri opened his mouth and met Seth's tongue with his own. They slowly battled each other for dominance until finally Seth won and inserted his tongue into Agri's mouth. He explored every section of his boyfriend's mouth while Agri let out muffled moans of pleasure.

Moving his hands down, Seth slowly started to move Agri's shirt up. Agri, getting the message, sat up detaching himself from Seth (ignoring Seth's groan of disappointment) and slowly pulled the shirt up over his head. He looked down at Seth awkwardly as he saw Seth's heated gaze.

Seth couldn't help up admire his imprints lean body with a defined amount of muscle. Not wanting Agri to feel left out, Seth also sat up and tossed his own shirt off.

Agri had seen Seth without a shirt before, what with his phasing and all, but this was the first time he ever actually looked at his upper body. From his pecks, to his abs, to his arms, everything about Seth just screamed muscle god.

Agri unconsciously licked his lips, something that did not go unnoticed by his boyfriend. Cautiously Agri reached out and touched Seth's skin. It felt so warm and comforting. Seth's eyes slowly slid closed as Agri slowly moved his hand over every muscle he could find.

Sliding closer to him, Agri moved so that his chest met Seth's. Feeling his heat increase as their flesh met each other's, Seth eyes snapped open as he practically slammed Agri on the bed and kissing him fiercely.

While Seth attacked his neck, Agri moved his hands to Seth's pants to get them off. After fumbling around with them a bit, Agri finally unbuckled the belt and slid the zipped down (Agri wasn't surprised to see no boxers on him). Seth quickly detached himself from Agri to slide off his jeans. And as soon as he did that he went straight to Agri's neck again.

Agri froze as he looked down at his boyfriend's cock, it was huge! Agri moved his hand to palm it and found that his hand just barely fit around it. Hearing his boyfriend groaning from him having his hand on cock, Agri started to stroke his monster.

Seth began to kiss and lick Agri's neck in appreciation of what he was doing.

"Take off your pants," Seth groaned. "I need to prepare you before I get to hot to think about it."

Agri nodded. _I'm ready for this_, Agri told himself. He slowly took his pants and boxers and looked up at his boyfriend expectantly.

Seth looked down at his mate in amazement. Utter perfection, was the only thing he could come up with to describe Agri right now. He has never seen something or someone so flawless in his life.

Agri, getting increasing in comfortable in Seth's gaze, went to cover himself up. However, he was stopped by Seth quickly.

"No you don't to cover yourself up," Seth shook his head, "words can't describe how beautiful you are to me."

"Seth," whatever he was going to say was cut off by a passionate kiss. Breaking the kiss, Seth gave Agri a smile that told him all he needed to know about what his boyfriend thought of him. Agri couldn't help but smile back.

Seth then held up two fingers in front of him. Agri opened his mouth and sucked on them. Hearing Seth's intake of breath put a smirk on Agri's face as he started to sucked slower while looking dead into Seth's eyes.

Realizing what he was doing, Seth snatched his fingers out of Agri's mouth and glared at him playfully. Moving down he then kissed him, thrusting his tongue into Agri's mouth. Feeling Agri get into the kiss, Seth used this moment as a distraction to slowly press a finger into his opening.

Agri grunted in pain.

"Sorry babe," Seth panted into his mouth.

Agri weaved his hand into Seth's hair and kissed him harder. He was doing the best he could to distract himself from the pain. His grunts started to get louder as Seth inserted the second finger into him.

Seth began to kiss him sweetly and tenderly in order to make this moment better. "This gets better, I promise." _Or at least that's what the guys told me._

He kept thrusting his fingers back and forth, back and forth, until finally he heard a small moan.

"Better," Seth asked with smile, his only answer was another moan. He moved his fingers in that spot that got the moans, only this time it was a louder one. Seth's fingers kept brushing over a spot that send waves of pleasure coursing through Agri's body and blocking out in pain he's had all day.

Seth stared down into his loves eyes. "Ready."

Agri nodded, not quite trusting his voice at the moment.

Seth removed his fingers, and slowly started to replace it with his member

Agri hissed as Seth slid into him inch by inch. The pain was still there, but it was becoming less and less apparent by the second.

Seth's cock was surrounded by a heat that could only be thought of as pleasurable to him. He loved what this was doing to him, making him feel so at home.

"Seth," Agri breathed, "please move." When he started to wriggle around a little bit, Seth grunted in pleasure.

Getting the hint, Seth started to slowly pull in and out of him. Seth hated the pace he felt so constricted but he didn't want to hurt his imprint.

"Seth harder, please," Agri pleaded.

"You sure," Seth grunted.

Agri grinned at him, "Pound me, wolf boy."

Seth growled slightly and flipped Agri on his back and thrust into him deeply. Agri cried out in joy, Seth's cock was slamming into him and jerking him forward. Seth gripped Agri's hips tight to keep him into place. He started to bruise a little, but neither of them cared.

Seth rocked his hips against him, pounding Agri into over and over again.

With his mates screams of pleasure cheering him on, Seth stopped restraining himself and didn't hold back a single rough thrust into his imprint.

Seth's hips snapped as he pressed into Agri, hitting his prostate with every single thrust. Agri could swear you could feel the sparks coming from them at the moment. The amount of pleasure he was feeling was incredible.

Agri tried to move his hips back to get more of Seth's thickness in him, but with Seth's iron like grip on his hips he didn't get far. He attempted to loosen Seth's grip but was just pushed into the bed by his feral looking boyfriend.

"I want more," Agri demanded over his shoulder.

Seth snarled and threw Agri to the front of the bed. Throwing Agri's legs over his shoulder, Seth proceeded to slam into his prostate harder. The feeling of being dominated in every sense of the word excited Agri beyond belief. He loved every second on this.

The joyful sounds emanating from Agri, echoed around the room as he was pounded into the bed.

Seth's hips kept slamming forward, lifting Agri up with each thrust.

"Seth," panted Agri. "I…I…"

Agri arched his back and moaned as he let his orgasm take him over. Seeing Agri release himself over and over again on his stomach just about set Seth off.

With a couple more deep thrusts, Seth howled mightily and filled Agri to the brim with his seed.

Completely spent, Seth switched positions with Agri so he was on the bed while Agri was lying on his chest.

They just laid there motionless, just thinking about what just happened.

"Well," Agri said, "my head pains are gone."

Seth chuckled before kissing him on the head.

Meanwhile in the forest, the trees began lighting up slightly.

…...

That's it for this chapter.

This was the first full sex scene I had ever written so I'm a little skeptical about it.

Please review and tell me what you think.


	26. GEJ

Hello, hello, hello everyone!

So I guess the previous chapter wasn't that good, huh? Oh well, guess I'll just have to try harder on my sex scenes.

Disclaimer: The Twilight Series belongs to Stephanie Meyer I own nothing

…

(Seth's POV)

"Ugh," I grunted in annoyance. Even though I felt really tired I couldn't bring myself to fall asleep. I can't figure out why this is happening.

Just then I heard a small moan come from under my chin. A smile made it on my face.

Oh yeah, that's why.

I've been so busy thinking about the unbelievably amazing moment I shared with Agri just a couple hours ago. Today has got to be the best day of my entire life! I've never felt so happy before today.

Feeling him squirm, I tighten my hold on him. I honestly didn't think it was possible for me to love him more than I already do but I do. Connecting him with on such a deep level on intimacy is making me appreciate and care for him more than I thought I could.

I heard Agri let out a big yawn.

"Sleep good," I couldn't keep the smile off of my face.

"Slept great," he replied a little half asleep. "What time is it?"

"Um," I looked over that the clock on my counter, "9:00".

"9:00?" He groaned in frustration. "I have to get home my parents don't want me out late."

Feeling him slide out of my embrace, I immediately pulled him back. I didn't want him to leave me.

"Can't you ask your parents if you can stay the night here," I asked him a little frantically.

He raised an eyebrow at me. "Seth I know my parents are pretty laid back, but they aren't just going to let me stay at my boyfriend's house whenever I feel like it."

I was determined not to lose. "They have nothing to be afraid of with me."

"Seth I don't…" Agri suddenly stopped talking as his face scrunched up in pain.

I instantly started to panic.

"Agri what's worry", I asked worriedly. I sat him up and grabbed him by the shoulders.

He held his head in his hands and let out a scream of pure anguish. My panic tripled.

BANG! BANG! BANG!

"Keep it down in there," yelled my sister. "I know you two are gay and proud but that doesn't mean I have to hear everything you do." She was pounding so hard on the door I'm surprised it didn't come off yet.

I ran up to the door and swung it open.

Her face instantly scrunched up in disgust. "Seth I do NOT want to see you naked." I looked down at myself to see that I was indeed nude.

She moved to close the door again but stopped hearing Agri's screaming at the top of his lungs.

Her eyebrows rose up. "What wrong with him."

"I don't know. One minute he was okay and the next he was in pain and screaming. I don't know what to do!" My voice was cracking up by the end but I didn't care.

"You call his parents?"

"No, it just he just started doing this before you came in."

Leah immediately moved in action. "Try to get him to calm down, I'll call his parents."

I nodded and wrapped my arms around him. His screams have gotten quieter but haven't lessened any.

"It'll be okay Agri," I rocked him in my arms. "You're gonna be okay. I know you will.

…

I just finished putting on my and Agri's clothes when Agri's parents stormed into my room. They took one look at him in my arms and seemed to know exactly what's going on.

"It wasn't supposed to happen this early," said Agri's mother. She looked to be in pain as she watched her son wriggle and squirm around in my arms.

"We can't worry about that now. We have to get him to the forest," said Agri's father urgently.

Leah looked at them in confusion. "But what's…"

He glared at her fiercely. This was the first time I ever seen him angry. "We don't have time we have to move now!"

Having no other option, my sister and I obeyed him.

All four of us ran swiftly through the woods. The Tribulb's didn't tell us to stop until we were half way into the forest.

"Stop," ordered Agri's dad. "Right here's far enough."

I growled. I was starting to get irritated now.

"What is going on? Why are we in the forest? What's wrong with Agri?" Before I could get an answer out of them the trees started glowing, literally.

I bright yellow light illuminated all the trees around us. It looked like a light show but with trees

The lights then erupted from the trees and surrounded Agri's body. Nothing of Agri could be seen but his outline, everything else was covered with the light around him.

"Hey dudes," I heard from behind me. I saw the guys in the pack running up to us (I assume Leah called them).

Embry was the first to reach us. "What's up," he asked us. I looked toward the Tribulb's, silently asked the same the question.

Mrs. Tribulb sighed. "Agri is going through his GEJ or Guardian Elemental Joining."

"His what," everyone except Mr. Tribulb cried out.

"Guardian Elemental Joining," she repeated. "Think of it as a test for young Guardians. When they go through it they are, in a way, given an exercise to see if their qualified to be have the true powers a Guardian possesses."

"What happens if he doesn't pass he test." I dreaded the answer but I needed to know.

I noticed Mr. Tribulb flinch. "Not to worry, Agri is a strong boy he'll come out of this okay." I couldn't help but notice he didn't answer my question.

"We weren't expecting this to happen so soon," pointed out Mrs. Tribulb. "Usually what starts a Guardians GEJ is when said Guardian experiences a moment of serenity (at least for Forest Guardians)." She looked to me. "What did you boys do to make him so calm?"

Seeing Leah's smirk, I looked down and blushed.

"I, uh, um…"

"Oh I know what they were doing," I heard Paul say. He had a big smirk on his face. Everybody look at him

"What," Quil asked him.

Paul made a lewd gesture with his hands. The Tribulb's seeing this, started blushing.

"That's not, um," I stopped as the pack started giving me sly looks.

"Look can we just focus on my glowing boyfriend here," I shouted and pointed to Agri's glowing body.

…...

(Agri's POV)

My head feels like it went throw a blender. Why do I have to go through all this pain? Why?

I groaned in pain. "Seth?"

I got no answer

"Seth," I said louder.

Is he ignoring me? I opened my eyes to yell at him, but to my surprised Seth wasn't there. I wasn't in his room or in his house.

I was in a forest, but wasn't an ordinary forest. Everything in this forest was glowing like someone stuck fluorescent lights in the trees. It looked very strangely yet weirdly beautiful at the same time.

"Where am I," I asked to myself.

"You are with me my child," said a mysterious echoing voice. Guess I'm not alone here. I turned to the direction the voice came from. What I saw blew me away.

Behind me was a centaur with an astral protrusion to him. He was huge to! It looked like I could fit in his hand.

I was getting a little uncomfortable. He was staring at me, and it felt like he was burrowing into my soil.

"I am Soios the Saint of the Forest and creator of the Forest Guardians."

My eyes widened in shock. "You created us," I reiterated in awe.

"Yes," his voice boomed loudly. "I am the father to you, your parents and all other elves that exist."

This is unbelievable. I am literally standing in front of my maker. Why do you say the person who created you?

"What the hell is going on?" I doubt that's something you should say.

Seemingly unaffected by my words or tone he addressed me calmly. "You are here to experience your joining to the forest, but first you must pass a test."

"Why are you here," I asked. Of all the times why can't I control my mouth now?

His face changed to something akin to amusement. "I usually don't appear for such occasions, but yours is going to be a very special test."

"Why," I asked him. What makes me so special?

"Because you have an urgent mission ahead of you." He waved his gigantic hand in air, and in a flash we weren't in the glowing forest but in the La Push forest.

I saw my parents, Seth, and the rest of guys (and Leah) just standing around talking about something I couldn't hear for some reason. That doesn't make sense seeing as I'm right beside them.

As if reading my mind Soios replied, "You are currently not in the same world as them. They cannot see or hear you and the same goes for them." He pointed to my body which was on the ground. I might as well be a ghost right now.

Suddenly I felt a chill go through me. I felt something really bad was going to happen.

"Behold," Soios pointed to something in the distance.

It looked to be some kind of shadowy figure, racing straight toward my unconscious body.

…

That's it for this chapter

Hope you enjoyed it.

I will be grateful if you reviewed and give me your opinion on the story.

Till next time.


	27. Our Enemy

Hello again everyone.

Sorry about not updating last week I was super busy. I almost didn't update this week, because this week as so shitty, but I figured writing might ease my mind and to my surprise it did. I feel a lot better when I write.

Now, let's get on with the chapter.

Disclaimer: The Twilight Series belongs to Stephanie Meyer I own nothing

…

(General POV)

Like an animal that had found its new prey, the shadowy figure ran towards Agri's body with swiftness and agility.

Agri moved forward to intercept the figure, but was intercepted by his creator.

Agri looked up at Soios in outrage.

"Why are you stopping me," Agri demanded. No telling what that thing was going to do.

The Saint of the Forest glanced at Agri briefly before looking away. "Now is not your time young guardian."

Agri raise an eyebrow at him. "What do you…"

He was interrupted by the strange sound coming from beside him. The shadowy figure was nowhere to be seen, but looking for him wasn't Agri's main concern right now.

His main concern was over that fact that his body was starting to move without him in it.

…

(With the Pack)

"How long is this going to take," Brady whine. "I have to get home soon or my mom's going to freak!"

Lilia chuckled amusedly. "Wish I could give you an answer, but I can't. The time it takes for a guardian for finish the test varies. It could be a couple of minutes or it could be a couple of hours, it just depends on the person."

Kazuki nodded in agreement to his wife's words. "All we know is that the test will be done when the forest lights up once again."

Sam, noticing the exhausted look on a majority of his pack members, decided to speak up.

"Well how about this, since were pretty much useless here how about we take off and you keep us in touch on Agri's progress."

"That sound fine to me," Kazuki admitted, "we'll give you all a call when…"

"Look," Seth shouted happily.

Agri was slowly beginning to get up off of the ground. His eyes still closed, Agri finally made it off the ground and stood perfectly still.

Kazuki sent a worried look to his wife. The illumination of the forest was supposed to signify that the spirit of the guardian was returning to his/her body. Even if he had failed, the forest would have still glowed just to let us know that he was no longer alive.

Seth, not noticing the Tribulb's worried glance, immediately ran up to Agri and pulled him into a bear hug.

"You had me worried there for a second," Seth whispered into his ear. Agri let out an eerie chuckle that sent chills down Seth's spine.

"Seth, get away from him," shout Leah worriedly.

Seth furrowed his brow. "What are you talking about Leah it's just Agri." Seth pulled Agri head back so he could look at his face. The second he did that he jumped away by instinct.

Gone were Agri's green eyes, in their place were eyes that were pitch black and filled with hatred.

The pack and Tribulb's all stood in cautious stances not knowing what to expect from this predicament.

"What or who are you," demanded Seth.

"Who am I you ask? Well young Quileute, I am that spirit that you have been fighting this whole time," he replied casually while examining his, or rather Agri's, fingers.

"I don't care who you are. Get out of my son this instant," ordered .

He grinned maliciously. "There's no way I'm giving up this body, it's completely perfect. Besides you Quileute's owe me a body since you took mine from me."

Jacob narrowed his eyes at him. "What are you talking about?"

"How rude of me, I didn't introduce myself. I am Nukpana, son of Utlapa."

The eyes of the Quileute's' widened.

"You mean to say," Quil replied slowly. "That you are the son of the man that tried to take over the tribe."

"That's exactly what I'm saying," Nukpana grinned.

"Nobody said anything about him having kids," grunted Paul.

Nukpana's expression turned furious at that. "That's because nobody ever cared about me. Everyone wanted me dead. Let me tell you a little story."

…...

(Nukpana's POV)

"As a child no one knew what to do with me. I was born from one of the many women Utlapa had as Taha Aki. With my mother, dead from child birth, I had no one. I was shunned by the whole village."

_(Flashback)_

_A couple of kids my age were playing with some sticks. They were acting like they were spears and stabbing each other with them._

_It looked like a lot of fun. I went over to join them. I waved my hand in greeting as I ran over to them._

"_What do you want," one of them asked me with a glare. They all looked at me annoyed._

_I flinched under their looks but continued on. "Hey that game looks like a lot of fun. Can I play?" I was just seven years old. I wanted to have friends._

"_No," a kid shouted angrily, "father told me that you were evil and to never talk to you."_

"_Get out of here we don't want you," shouted another kid as he threw a rock at me. Suddenly all of them started doing it. I ran off with tears in my eyes as I kept questioning what was happening. _

_I ran deep into the forest and sat next to a tree. I cried for what seemed like forever before I heard a voice beside me. It was one of those kids in that group._

"_What do you want," I sniffled._

_He looked at me regretfully. "I'm sorry I threw a rock at you. I don't really think you're evil._

"_You don't I asked," hopefully. Maybe I could have a friend._

_He smiled at me. "Not at all. My name is…"_

"_Son, son," shouted out a voice worried._

_I heard the boy sigh. "I'm here mother."_

_A middle aged woman ran up to him. "There you are I have…" she stopped as she looked at me._

_She grabbed her son by the arm and dragged him toward the village._

_Faintly I heard her say. "What have I told you about talking to him? Never talk to that son of a monster!"_

_That was the day I learned how hated I was._

_(End Flashback)_

I saw the young Quileute's, and the parents of the owner of this body, look at me in shock.

I smirked at them. "That's my little story."

The female Quileute snapped out of her shock send me a glare.

"If you were alive back then how you were here now," she demanded angrily.

"That's a good question. It started ten years later where the tribe finally decided to get rid of me for good."

…

_(Flashback) _

"_After him!"  
_

"_He over there!"_

_As I heard the villagers run past my bush, I let out a sigh of relief. They were trying to kill for something I didn't do._

_A man was accused of violating another villager's wife, and instead of admitting it he blamed me. Naturally, they all believe him, despite their being no proof to pin the crime on me, and are hunting me down at this very moment. _

_As I heard the footsteps getting closer, I panicked and did the only thing I could do, go to the spirit world. _

_The second I left, three villagers appeared and found my now empty body._

"_You think he's sleeping," a big burly one asked._

"_What does it matter," the leader grunted. "Let's get this over with."_

"_Yes," the third one agreed, "we should have done this ages ago."_

_I watched as they beat and battered my motionless body. I was horrified to see that when they finished I couldn't even recognize my own self. _

_Out of grief, I irrationally went to tackle the leader of the group, only to find myself possessing him on accident._

"_You alright," one of them asked me hesitantly. Not being able to speak, I just nodded and trekked back to the village in the body I just took over. _

_(End Flashback)_

"By possessing that man's body, I saved myself a trip to the afterlife. I absorbed his life energy form the inside out and kept myself alive, so to speak. However, I learned quickly that the possession of humans that were awake did not give me as much control of the person as I thought it would."

I threw a smirk at the so called Guardians. "That, conveniently, was when I discovered the existence of Ijiraq's. I've been using them for centuries to get humans unconscious so I can have them all to myself. The more human life energy I absorb the longer I can live"

I put on a remorseful face. "Unfortunately, humans don't have enough energy to sustain me for long. I have to jump to another body a couple minutes after I enter one. After all these centuries I almost had given up hope of finding a new body."

"That was until I saw this little elf boy," I grinned at all of them. "The moment I saw him, I knew he would be the one who would give me my new body all I hand to do is wait."

The mate of the elf I possessed growled at me fiercely. "Get out of Agri's body now!"

I frowned at him. "This is my body now."

And with that I charged at them.

…...

That's it for this chapter.

Hope you all liked it.

Please review and tell me what you think.


	28. Trials and Tribulations

Hello all you beautiful people.

I am so thankful I started writing fanfiction because now I can distract myself from over studying for my midterms. (Sigh) I hate taking tests because I always stress out over them.

Seriously guys, this story is just about over so if you want a say in what story I do next vote on my poll.

Anyway let's get on with the story.

Disclaimer: The Twilight Series belongs to Stephanie Meyer I own nothing

…...

(Recap)

The mate of the elf I possessed growled at me fiercely. "Get out of Agri's body now!"

I frowned at him. "This is my body now."

And with that I charged at them.

(End of recap)

(Agri's POV)

I was in shock from all I just heard. I could hear everything the imposter told the pack about his life and it just threw me for a loop. To know that someone was treated so horribly made me feel for him. I was feeling a combination of pity and sorrow.

However, those two feelings wore off quickly as I saw him charge at my boyfriend.

"Seth," I rushed over to them in an attempt to stop the imposter but was held back by Soios.

I snarled at him. "What are you doing?"

"You have not returned to their world yet young one," he reminded me. I was amazed to see that despite all that we had heard from the spirit Soios expression didn't change once. Huh, I guess he's not the ruler of serene guardians for nothing.

"How can I get back," I told him trying to stay calm.

He tilted his head at me as if saying the answer was obvious. "You must pass your test," he told me.

I just looked at him like he was an idiot. "Can't that wait? There's no telling what that spirit will."

"The test waits for no one." He looked down upon me with a critical eye. "Either you take it now or fail."

Fail? I never thought about failing the test.

"What would happen if I fail," I asked him meekly, dreading the answer.

His widen slightly before returning to their casual look. "I should hope you do not find out young one."

I held my head down in in fear. So either I pass this test or it's literally all over for me.

"Are you ready young one," he asked me in his booming voice.

I sighed. "As I'll ever be," I nodded at him.

He raised his hand above my head. "In order to utilize all the powers that the forest has to offer you must pass this test. You must learn to act calmly, tranquilly, and peacefully, in and out of battle. This test will prove if you can express these traits as a true Forest Guardian would."

He looked down at me. "Agri Tribulb are you ready?"

I nodded at him. "Yes."

"This will not take long."

With that a bright light emitted from his hand. It completely blinded me, I couldn't see a thing.

When the light dispersed, I found myself back in my house. I was back in bed and feeling perfectly fine. I didn't a headache anymore.

Did I just dream that whole thing with the spirit? Was any of that real or was this the test? I'm so confused right now.

"Agri," I heard someone call out beside me on the bed. I look to see it was Seth smiling at me as he usually does.

"Seth," I said hesitantly. Impulsively I hugged him fiercely.

I heard him chuckle. "What's has gotten into you babe?"

"I had a really bad dream," I muffled into his shoulder.

He grabbed me by the chin and looked me deep in my eyes. "Well, it's all over now." He then kissed me on the lips softly. I was sent into a daze as he our lips slowly met each other's.

I was caught by surprise as my door was bused open.

Looking up, I saw that is was that messenger guy Perth at my door.

"What do you want," I glared at him fiercely. Seth held me tighter to his body.

He sneered at us. "Oh nothing much. I just came to check up on you Tribulb's, like I'm supposed to do, and I find you snuggled up with this mutant."

My eyes widen. Mutant? He couldn't know about the phasing.

"What are you talking about," I demanded of him.

"Oh you know what I'm talking about," he snapped at me. "I told you I was watching you, and while I was I happen to find your freak of a boyfriend turns into a wolf."

There's absolutely no way he could make up something like that. Oh what are we going to do.?

Seth snarled at him. "Yeah so I do. What are you going to do about it?"

He smirked at us.

Oh please don't let him say what I think he is.

"Nothing much," he mocked us, "I'm just going to report you both to the Council so they can destroy you and everyone related to you in order to reserve our secret."

I was panicking. Everything that I didn't want to happen was going to happen. The Council was going to take away Seth from me, in practically the beginning of our relationship. I gripped my head in pain.

Kill him said a voice in my head. Kill him so you don't have to feel this pain.

But he doesn't deserve to die, I responded back.

Yes he does, demanded the voice angrily. He's trying to take everything from you. KILL HIM!KILL HIM!

Angrily, I thrust out my hand and made and focused on my whole house. It started to shake as it felt my anger.

"Tribulb," Perth said warningly.

"Agri what are you doing," Seth asked me sounding a little scared.

I paid no attention to him as I made the entire floor collapse under us. We all fell to the bottom floor swiftly. Seth and Perth landed painfully one the ground while I, expecting this, landed gracefully on the floor.

Seeing an opening, I quickly took some of the wooden floor and thrust it at Perth. He had no time to react as they collided painfully with his body and threw him to the wall.

I smirked as I saw his face scrunch up in pain. This wasn't like me. This wasn't like me at all, but I didn't care. All I cared about was securing my happiness.

Perth tried to gain the upper hand, by trying to get control of the wood that I was pining him with, but thankfully I was faster. I took a piece of the floor board and made it collide with his head breaking his concentration and enabling him from moving.

Time for the finisher I thought to myself.

I brought up about five pieces of floor board and raised them above his head. With a flick of my wrist I could drop them and end his life right now.

"Agri," Seth called out sounding outraged. "What are you doing?"

"Ending our problem." Instead of facing him I kept my focus on my target.

"By killing off this guy," he asked me incredulously. "You think that will make everything go away."

"Yes I do," I replied simply. My focus was still primarily on the floor boards.

"Don't you think they'll send someone else once they realize he's dead? And what will you do then will you kill that one to? And after that one dies you don't they'll send someone after him and then someone after him?"

My anger was slowly fading and being replaced by desperation. "So what do you want me to do Seth," I snapped him. "Just sit back and watch him try and destroy our life together."

He put a hand on my shoulder. "Of course I don't Agri but killing him isn't the answer."

Tears started to come out of my eyes.

Seth made me look at him. "We can get through this, but we have to believe that everything can and will turn out okay. We can't panic and we certainly can't doubt ourselves. Agri do you doubt me?"

"No," sniffed. "But…

"No buts," he said firmly. "We can tackled any obstacle. I don't care what those Council guys do were still going to be together."

The tears were no running down my face. "Okay." I slowly dispersed my power letting Perth go fear and dropping the floor boards away from him.

"Oh Seth," I wrapped my arms around him in comfort.

Don't listen to him, said the voice again. You need to kill the messenger.

Go away, I told that voice calmly. I'll never listen to you again.

Suddenly I felt the floor boards coming hurling towards Seth and I. I was helpless to stop them from hitting us. Just as they were about to hit us…

…they stopped. I looked to see Perth controlling them but still not moving them forward.

Perth suddenly smiled at me. "You pass."

"What," I asked him curiously.

All of a sudden another light flashed blinding me once again.

When I opened my eyes I found myself in the forest again standing next to Soios.

"What happened," I asked him. This was really confusing.

Surprisingly, I saw him smile at me. "That was your test."

"My test? You mean that whole thing with Perth and Seth was a test."

He nodded at me amusedly. "Yes it was. In order to truly test to see if you had the traits of a true forest guardian, I had you face your greatest fear. If you had actually killed Perth you would have failed the test."

I looked at him shocked. "But I was going to kill him," I admitted to him guilty. "If it wasn't for Seth being there I would have done it."

He ruffled my hair slightly. "Aw but that wasn't the Seth you know. That was the psychical form of your inner Guardian."

"It was," I asked him. He nodded at me. "So what does that mean?"

"It means that. You are so in tune with Seth, you actually related one of the greatest parts of yourself as him."

I blushed as I thought about that. "Wow." I didn't know what to say to that.

"AHHHH"

That sounded like mom. I looked over to see that spirit in my body trying to overpower my mother with his strength.

I didn't say anything. I just looked up at Soios letting my eyes speak for me.

He nodded at me. "You are free." He suddenly summoned a small box and gave it me.

I looked up at him questionably.

"You will understand when the time comes. Now go and be the Guardian I know you can be."

I closed my eyes as I felt myself leaving this world and going back to mine.

Spirit or no spirit no body messes with me and my family and friends.

…

And that's it for this chapter.

Please review and tell me what you think.


	29. It's Not Over

Hello once again everyone.

After dealing with stressful midterms, this spring break couldn't have come at a better time for me. I feel relaxed, happy, and better than ever.

Hope you guys enjoy the chapter.

Disclaimer: The Twilight Series belongs to Stephanie Meyer I own nothing

…...

(General POV)

"Don't hurt him," Seth cried out.

"Easy for you to say," Jared grumbled as he dodged another attack. "You're not the one he's attacking."

Nukpana chuckled darkly. "That's only because I'm saving the best for last."

Once again he used Agri's power to create a powerful earthquake unnerving all of them.

Paul, Embry, and Brady, phased and began to attack.

"No," Seth got up to try and stop them but was held back by his sister.

He turned too glared at Leah angrily. "What are you doing do you want Agri to get hurt? Are you that heartless?"

"Of course I'm not," she snapped at him. "But we can't let this guy push us around like this. He doesn't rule us."

"But what about Agri," Seth stressed. "What if he gets hurt during all this? None of this is his fault."

"I know, I know but maybe…" both of them stopped as they heard three howls of pain.

Nukpana had the three wolves constricted with very powerful looking vines. The thorns on the vines were tearing into their skin causing them great amounts of pain.

"Bad dogs," Nukpana smirked at them as he tightened the hold the vines had to them.

The bonds were quickly broken as Kazuki and Lilia entered the fight.

Nukpana tried to summon up some more vines, but was halted by Lilia grabbing him and throwing him against a tree.

"Get out of my son, now!" She was furious. Her only son has been taken over by an evil spirit.

He smiled her mockingly. "And what are you going to do if I don't mom?"

"You are not my son," she snapped at him. She pulled her fist back to punch him.

"I may not be your son," he admitted, "but this is your son's body."

She stiffened at that.

"Would you really hit your own son," he gave her a very deceiving pitiful look. Lilia looked into the unfamiliar eyes of the one who captured her sons body. Even if this person wasn't her son she could not deny that this was his body, and as any caring mother she could not willing hurt her son in any way.

Nukpana, feeling Lilia's grip loosen, took his opportunity to break free. Summoning his power, he surrounded his arm in bark making a large wooden hand. Lilia went flying off as Nukpana struck her clear across the face.

Luckily, Kazuki was able to break his wife's fall just barely catching her.

"Are you alright," he asked concern for his wife.

"Physically yes," she told him mildly, "emotionally I'm not so sure."

Nukpana was looking at all of them with a big smirk on his face.

Lilia looked to her husband for guidance. "What can we do? We can't hurt him and he's too powerful to be left to his own devices."

"Let's try to talk to him," Seth proposed.

Leah rolled her eyes at him. "Right like that will work."

"Do you have a better idea," Seth argued.

"Let at least try it," Jacob told her.

"It's a lot better than standing here and being attacked," Sam agreed.

A huge boulder suddenly went flying past them. They looked over to see Nukpana with his hand stretched out.

"It's not nice to ignore people," he grinned cheekily.

"Look," Sam faced him, "I'm sorry you were treated so wrongly by the tribe, but that is in the past! We had nothing to do with how you were treated and we don't deserve to be attacked like this."

"Yeah," Jacob agreed with him. "Instead of acting like the people who hurt you why don't you trying proving them wrong and actually finding people who can accept you."

"Shut up," Nukpana growled at them.

"You could come live with the tribe again," Colin said optimistically. "Start a new life and make new friends."

"SHUT UP," Nukpana roared as everything in the forest started to tremble in fear.

He gave the pack a look of pain and anguish. "Will you idiots listen to yourselves? You all talk about starting over and beginning a new life? I can't begin a new life because I have no life anymore. I'm dead you morons! I don't have a body of my own."

He looked down remorsefully. "I can't begin something I don't have."

Seth slowly started to step closer to him. "Listen dude…"

Nukpana's head suddenly snapped up. "No." He uprooted several trees and hurled them at the helpless wolf pack.

Thankfully, Agri's parents were there to intercept the trees and stopped them mid collision.

"No more pain." He punched the ground and made spikes emerge from the earth all around the forest.

"No more lies." Using all his power, he lifted every single one of the spikes above their heads.

He glared at them all fiercely. "No more suffering!" He released his hold on the spikes and let them fall.

The Tribulb's, who were still busy holding onto the trees, looked on helplessly as contemplated their death.

"Stop," was suddenly cried out.

And just like that the spikes did indeed stop. Everyone looked over to Nukpana, but it wasn't Nukpana anymore. Proof of his green eyes, Agri had returned back to his body.

"Agri must have passed his test," Kazuki smiled proudly.

"Agri," relieved Seth tried to rush over to him.

"Get back," Agri yelled out to him. Agri was shaking violently and seemed to be struggling with something.

Stopping in his tracks Seth looked at his boyfriend in bewilderment.

"Agri what's wrong," Seth asked him as he slowly started to move forward.

Just then Agri's eyes turned brown once again.

"If you think you can get rid of me that easily your crazy," Nukpana yelled out. "I will not give up this body without a fight."

Nukpana cried out in agony as he was pushed back again.

"And if you think I'll just hand you my body then you're more insane that I thought," Agri said calmly.

Agri grunted as his body twisted and turned sporadically. His eyes kept switching from green to brown and back again. They seemed to be caught in a never ending cycle.

"What's happening," Colin asked.

"Agri and Nukpana must be fighting for control," Kazuki theorized.

With a gasp, Agri fell to ground unconscious. Everyone looked on worriedly as he lay there on the dirty ground unmoving.

Seth, seeing his imprint unconscious for so long, ran over to him. He took Agri in his arms and held him up.

"Agri? Agri wake up," Seth said lowly.

Seth got no response.

"Agri," Seth called out again hysterically. Tears started to rain down from his eyes. He couldn't fathom that this was happening to him. He couldn't believe he was going to lose another loved one this soon in his life.

Still he got no answer.

By this point everyone had gather around.

"Is he…" Lilia couldn't even finish her sentence as she leaned on her husband for support. Kazuki held on to her not just for her, but for himself as well.

Agri then started to cough dryly.

Seth smiled in relief as he held Agri closer to his body.

"So I guess Agri won," Jacob smiled happily.

"And this whole spirit thing is finally over with," Leah sighed in relief. Although she didn't say it, she was glad that Agri was okay. She had grown to see him as a little brother.

"Well," Agri said hoarsely. "It's not exactly over."

I sense of dread overcame everyone.

"What do you mean son," Kazuki asked hesitantly.

It was then that Agri opened his eyes.

While one was his normal green eye color…

The other was a familiar brown.

…...

That wraps up this chapter. You want to know what happened. You got to read the next chapter.

Hope to see you there.


	30. Spirit Guest

Hello again everyone. How are you all doing?

I'd like to give a big thank you to **KhairulJBlack** and **Julies Jewels** for reviewing my last chapter. I really appreciate the support. I'd also like to thank all my new subscribers for, well, subscribing. I'm glad some people are liking my story.

Now, without further ado, let's get on with the chapter.

Disclaimer: The Twilight Series belongs to Stephanie Meyer I own nothing

…...

(General POV)

Agri blinked at everyone with his green and brown eyes.

Lilia grabbed her son by his cheeks and started to examine his eyes.

"What on earth happened to you Agri," she asked worriedly.

He grinned at her sheepishly. "It's kind of hard to explain."

"It's not like we have anything better to do," Seth pointed out.

"Yeah," Paul rolled his eyes. "It's not like we could be sleeping right now or anything."

He ignored the looks of irritation he got from everyone.

"We could go back to our house," Kazuki recommended. He looked toward his son with doubt in his eyes. "But son, are sure it's just you in there."

"Well," Agri looked away in hesitation, "he's still here, but I'm in control. He can't do anything unless I allow him to."

"How is that," Sam started to ask, "never mind. Are you sure he can't over power you or anything.

"I'm 100% sure," Agri told him.

Kazuki sighed in relief. "That's good. So we can safely relocate then."

Brady yawned. "We all don't have to go, do we? I'm wiped."

Sam took in the overall look of fatigue of his pack.

"I guess there's no point in having all of you there," Sam reasoned.

There was a collection of sighs as almost everyone walked out of the forest.

Sam looked to Jacob and Leah. "You too are staying?"

Jacob shrugged his shoulders. "A beta's work is never done," he grinned.

"There's no way in hell I'm missing this," Leah smirked.

Nobody needed to ask if Seth was going.

"Alright," said Sam. "Let's move people."

…

"Seth I don't need you to walk for me," Agri told his boyfriend as he guided them into the Tribulb home.

Seth just growled at him in return.

"You're going to growl at me," Agri asked him amusedly.

"This day has been hell for me alright," Seth mumbled. "I almost lost you."

"No you didn't," Agri quickly interjected.

"Well it felt like it to me okay," Seth cried out. Seth had sat them down on the couch and was holding him close by the waist.

Agri leaned his head on Seth's shoulder. "I was never in any danger Seth."

"Why's that," Seth looked at him.

"Yes, why is that," Leah interrupted loudly. She did not feel like seeing any imprinting cuteness tonight.

"Why don't you start from the beginning," Lilia suggested.

Agri nodded

"After I finished my test, I was immediately put back in my body…"

(Flashback)

"_What the hell are you doing back here," Nukpana growled as he saw Agri enter the plain they were in._

_Looking around, Agri saw that he was floating in an endless space of nothing. What you could perceive as the background looked to be stars glowing in the distance. As beautiful as this place seemed to be, it looked like a very lonely place to live in._

"_Did you not here me?" Agri turned his attention to the spirit. "What are you doing here?"_

_Agri raised an eyebrow at him. "This is my body," he pointed out obviously, "and you asking me why I am here."_

"_This is my body now," Nukpana sneered at him, "you are not taking this away from me!"_

_And with that, Nukpana charge at Agri at an incredible speed. However, with Agri's new powers he was easily able to intercept the spirit._

_Extending his hand, Agri created some vines and jetted them toward Nukpana. The vines easily entrapped him in a bind that left him helpless._

_Nukpana could do nothing but struggle as Agri walked toward him calmly. For the longest time, Agri did nothing but looked at him blankly. He seemed to be pretty deep in thought._

"_So what are you going to do little guardian," Nukpana chuckled darkly as he struggled with his bonds. He had a feeling he knew how this was going to end._

"_Did you know that you are glowing," Agri asked him suddenly._

_Nukpana stopped struggling to briefly look down at himself. He noticed that he was indeed surrounded in a sea greenish light._

"_Yeah, what of it," Nukpana glared at him._

_Agri pulled out the box Soios gave him. He revealed to be a dagger that had Clarus Simulo as its blade._

_The spirits eyes widen in recognition. He had heard Agri's explanation of it while he was spying on him at the Cullen's house._

"_I take it that you recognize this weapon," Agri regarded him coolly. "With this I should, in theor,y be able to absorb you since you are surrounded in a light."_

_Rage began to build up within Nukpana at those words. Channeling that rage, he broke free of his bonds and stood face to face the boy who's body he's possessing._

"_If you think I'm going to let you use that on me you're crazier that you look," he snarled at Agri._

_Summoning up some of his spiritual power, he prepared to launch it at Agri. However, the next words out of Agri's mouth shocked the rage right out of him._

"_I'm not going to use this on you," Agri reassured him. _

_Nukpana could do nothing but look at him in disbelief. _

_Agri put the Clarus Simulo in his pocket. "I may not have lived that long, but in my short life I've learned one thing. Not just from my family, but the wolf pack and the forest itself have taught me this as well."_

"_And what's that," Nukpana asked cautiously. _

"_Everybody needs somebody," Agri recited to him. "In order to become a better person, in order to evolve, one needs to have people around them cheering them on, supporting them."_

"_I am not your family or your friend kid," Nukpana yelled. He moved to throw a punch at him, only to be sidestepped. _

_This pattern of swinging and sidestepping continued on for a while. If you were observing this fight, you would think they were simply sparing._

"_You are a part of the La Push tribe," Agri reminded him as he dodge another blow, "just like I am, in a way. We support each other, we help each other, and we give each other second chances."_

"_Give me a second chance?" He spat out his words a look of pure disgust on his face. The wayward spirit stopped his sault on Agri for a moment._

"_I was never given a first chance," Nukpana chocked out in anger. "I was always hated and singled out. Nobody ever gave me a chance, I've always been alone."_

"_I know you have. Which is why, I want to share my body with you."_

_Nukpana shook his head in disbelief. _

"_What," he asked in confusion. "Do you know how stupid that is?"_

"_I want to give you a home," Agri told him patiently. "Being a guardian is not only fighting, but also helping those in need."_

"_Do you realize what you're doing," Nukpana raised an eyebrow at him. "What if I decide to get rid of your spirit while you're asleep or try to take you over and kill the pack."_

"_I'm pretty confident I could fight you off," Agri told him calmly._

"_Oh really?"_

_Nukpana threw a punch at him, only for it to be caught by Agri. His grip on Nukpana's fist was tight and steady._

"_Really," Agri grinned back at him._

_As Agri's grip loosened, Nukpana took his arm back._

"_You're serious about this whole sharing a body thing."_

"_I don't see the point of killing you if I don't have to," Agri shrugged his shoulders. "Fighting you is unnecessary." _

"_And you think sharing your body with an insane spirit is," Nukpana looked at him like he was crazy._

"_I want to help you," Agri stressed. _

"_Yeah, yeah I heard you the first time." Nukpana outstretched his arms. "It's your funeral kid."_

_With a smile, Agri went over to him and hugged him tightly. A light surrounded them, joining them to the body they were now in._

_(End Flashback)_

"….and that's what happened," said Agri finishing up his story.

He was met with looks of shock and awe.

"So," Jake dragged out, "what happened to that dagger you had? Is it just stuck in your spiritual pocket or something?"

Leah rolled her eyes. "Yes Jake, that's the important part right now."

_Why do stupid people have to talk,_ a certain voice asked in Agri's head.

_I don't know, _Agri responded back. _The same reason crazy people like you have to talk, I suppose. _

_Don't get smart with me kid, _Nukpana snarled back at him. _I will kick your ass._

Agri just rolled his eyes. _Cool your jets Nuk._

_NUK? What the fuck?_

"Agri," Seth tapped his boyfriend on the shoulder in order to get his attention.

"Hm," Agri came back to the real world. "Oh, sorry Nuk and I were just having a little talk."

"This is crazy," said Leah.

Jake yawned loudly. "Since there's not much of anything we can say or do can't just turn in for the night."

While everybody seemed to be in agreement, Seth looked at them in outrage.

"But what about the…"

"Seth," Agri placed his hand on his in reassurance. "Everything is fine trust me. Nuk is powerless against me."

_Fuck you_, Nuk responded.

Seth shook his head, "I don't like this."

"It's been a long day of fighting and worrying." Lilia reminded them. "How about we all just turn in and continue this conversation in the morning. I trust my son knows what he's doing." 

Agri smiled at his mom, glad to have her support.

Seth looked between Lilia and Agri before sighing in defeat.

He kissed Agri on the cheek. "I'll see you in the morning okay?"

Agri smiled at him and squeezed his biceps. "Sure," he nodded.

As the Sam, Leah, and Seth moved out of the house, Agri couldn't help but think positively about the things to come.

_Everything's going to work out, _he told himself.

_I doubt it, _said Nuk.

…

And that's it for this chapter.

Sorry for the lack of reaction in this chapter. I didn't want to stuff everything in one chapter and have everything be muddled and confusing. I promise you'll see more reaction's next chapter.

I hope you all liked the chapter and I hope you read the next one.


	31. Progress

Hello, hello, again everyone.

It feels really good to be writing for this story again. I really need a break from this paper I'm working on. I always spend so much time stressing over my work so it feels good to have a distraction from school.

Now let's get on with the thank you's. I would, of course, first like to thank **Julie's Jewels** and **KhairulJBlack** for reviewing and giving your opinion on the chapter. It means a lot that you guys reviewed. I would also like to thank all my new subrcribers for taking an interest in my story. You guys are the best.

And now let's get on with the chapter.

Disclaimer: The Twilight Series belongs to Stephanie Meyer I own nothing

…...

(Seton's POV)

(BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! )

W_AKE UP JACKASS!_

I sat up in alarm as an annoying voice awoke me from sleep.

_Annoying, _Nuk growled to me, _the only thing that is annoying around her is that had to listen to that alarm for the past thirty minutes while you were in lala land!_

I rubbed my head in embarrassment. Yesterday must have really tired me out because I didn't hear a thing.

_No shit, _I could practically feel Nuk rolling his eyes at me.

Looking over at the clock I saw that it was still pretty early. That's really good because now I have plenty of time to get ready for school.

_School, _Nuk repeated.

"Yes Nuk, that's where people my age usually go Monday thru Friday," I moved to my closet to get some clothes. Right now I wasn't in the mood to search through them so I'm just gonna got on anything.

_No, no, no, no, no I am NOT going to any school!_

"Tough," I told him, "going to school is a part of my life. You're in my life now so you have to go along with it."

_This wasn't part of our deal, _Nuk grumbled. I could almost picture him pouting like a child.

"You mean the deal where you got the choice of live or die," I grinned to him.

…_Shut up._

I let out a chuckle.

Just then there was a knock at my door.

"Yes," I called out. I just finished getting all my stuff together for school.

"Honey, who are you talking to in there," I heard my mom ask me.

I rolled my eyes. "The voice in my head," I replied obviously.

"…Oh, alright. Well, when you're finished can you meet your father and me down stairs?"

I already know what they're going to say.

"Fine, just give me a second."

I let out a slightly annoyed sigh as I heard her walk away.

_What do they want, _I heard Nuk ask.

The same thing they wanted last night, to talk about you,I explained to him as I grabbed my backpack and moved down stairs.

_Did you not already tell them I can't do anything to hurt you?_

Yes, yes I did.

__As I went downstairs, I found both of my parents sitting on the couch.

"Have a seat son," dad patted beside him.

Complying, I sat next to him and mom. Both of them looked a little nervous.

For a minute or two, the three of us sat in silence. I assume they were trying to think of how to word their thoughts.

_This is boring me, _Nuk snapped.

For once I agreed with him. Since they're not going to something I might as well do so.

I eyed both of them calmly. "Let me guess, both of you want me to stay home from school today."

Both of them raised their eyebrows and looked toward each other.

"Yes," mom nodded, "we just think it would be better if you took a couple days off to rest and adjust to everything that happened to you."

"I feel fine," I insisted. "I already told you Nuk can't do anything to me."

_Unforunately. _

"It's not just…"Nuk" were concerned about son," dad explained. "You may not notice it now, but your powers are highly unstable at the moment. You need to spend some time resting and training in order to get use to them."

I look at them in confusion. "I used my power against Nuk with now problem."

"That's because it was the first time you used then," dad told me. "The first time using them is always the easiest. Try them now."

I looked at him before shrugging and stretching out my arm. I thought of creating a rock. As soon as I thought of that, a large boulder appeared from my hand and crashed into the wall. It came so fast I didn't even have time to stop it.

_Good job, _Nuk snickered at me, _couldn't fuck up that up even more if I tried. _

I ignored him in place of looking at my parents in frustration.

Mom smiled at me. "Don't worry control will come, you just have to be patient and wait."

"Fine," I huffed. "I'll stay home today."

They both nodded at me and then tighten their lips.

Again I was met with another awkward silence. I assumed that was all they had left to say, but judging by how they were still looking at me it wasn't.

My eyes wandered between the two of them. "Is there anything else?"

Mom looked to dad and then to me. "Yes, Agri listen. While we may not agree with how you handled this whole spirit dilemma…"

Dad piped in, "We just want to say how proud we are of you we are. You've grown into such a strong, brave young man that we couldn't be me proud to have risen."

I sniffled. I wasn't going to cry. I wasn't…going…to…cry.

Mom eyes began to water as she pulled me into a hug.

"We're so happy to have you as our son," she sobbed.

I let a few tears come out as I felt dad gently run his hand through my hair.

We stayed like this for a little while, just holding each other. After a couple more minutes of sitting like this, mom and dad finally decided to let go and leave for work.

"I'll be fine," I reassured them.

"Good," dad grinned at me, "we'll see you after work."

"Alright," I waved them off as they went out the door.

I smiled to myself. I was really lucky to have such great parents.

_Why would they be proud that their child is keeping an evil spirit inside him, _Nuk replied lowly.

I almost forgot he was here for a second.

It's because their willing to give you a chance just like I am, I told him.

He did nothing but huff at my words.

And besides who knows what the future holds. Maybe someday we could end up being like brothers.

I heard him snort. _Like that will ever happen. If you think we're gonna bond or some shit you got another thing coming kid. _

I smirked at him internally. We'll see about that. 

_Hm._

What now?

_So, no school? You know maybe your parents aren't so bad. This almost makes me think I should feel regretful that I tried to kill them. _

But you aren't are you? 

_Nope_

I thought so. So what do you want to do?

_What I want?_

Yeah.

_I want you to shut the fuck and stop talking to me, _he told me casually.

Oh come on, you must like doing something.

_I hate everything._

Really?

_Really?_

(Ding-Dong)

_Who the hell is that? It doesn't matter, don't answer it._

Ignoring Nuk again, I went to answer my front door. To my surprise I found it to be my boyfriend.

"Hey," Seth grinned at me happily.

"What are you doing here," I smiled back at him, "you're supposed to be at school."

He gave me a shrug. "I thought your parents would make you stay home so I thought I'd keep you company," he grinned.

"With what," I raised any eyebrow at him.

He reached into his bag and pulled out some DVDs and games.

"I brought a whole lot stuff to keep us busy," he smirked.

DVDs and video games. I personally, have no experience with either so this was going to be new for me.

_Does this stuff have anything to do with technology, _Nuk asked grumpily.

I sighed. Yes Nuk.

_Then I don't want anything to do with either of them._

I rolled my eyes. Have you even played a game or watched a movie before.

_I don't need do anything. If I haven't seen it, it sucks._

My face scrunched up in confusion. That doesn't make any sense, you…

"Agri," Seth called out to me. He looked bit worried.

Slightly embarrassed, I turned by attention back to him. "Sorry, Nuk was saying some irrational things."

"Is he bothering you," Seth asked concerned.

I waved him off. "Nah, it's normal for him to say crazy things."

"But you will tell me if he's messing with you right," Seth narrowed his eyes at me.

"Don't worry," I rolled my eyes, "he can't do anything."

_You just love saying that don't you asshole. _

Seth nodded reluctantly and went to set up his stuff on the TV.

"Um, Seth," I said concerned.

"Yeah."

"You're not mad at me about Nuk are you," I asked him worriedly. Even though I was sure this was the right thing to do, I was little concerned about what Seth was really feeling about all of this.

He sighed and stopped what he was doing. He sat me down on the couch and grabbed both of my hands in his.

"This isn't something I would want to happy to you, but it's a lot better than it can be."

He pulled me into a hug. "I'm happy to have imprinted on such a kind hearted person."

I looked up at him. "So you're not mad."

He shook his head and grinned at me. "I can't be mad at you. I love you too much."

I smiled and pressed my lips to his. I tangled my fingers in his hair and opened my mouth as his tongue met mine. I moaned softly as he moved his hands to my back and traced the hem of my shirt. Seth quickly removed his mouth from mine and bit into my neck. I hissed as I entangled my hands in his hair.

_You know I'm still here right._

I groaned to myself. Not now.

_Yes now, I don't want to see this shit. _

Then block me off.

_I don't feel like it. _

I groaned out loud this time. I lifted Seth from my neck.

"What's wrong," he asked anxiously.

"Nuk wants to play a game," I sighed.

"Now," he stressed. As I nodded he started to pout.

I put a hand on his shoulder in reassurance. "Don't worry Seth the more distracted he is now, the less annoying he'll be later."

Seth contemplated this for a second. "Alight," and with that he went to set up his game system again.

_I never said that and who said I'm going to like playing these games. I hate games._

I think you'll like this one.

Halo Reach.

_I doubt it._

(Five Minutes Later)

_Shoot him, shoot him, shoot him!_

I'm trying, what button is it?

_R dumbass, press r!_

(Bang)

"Kill Joy"

I do nothing but watch as my characters dead body was, as Seth called it, "tea-bagged".

_Dammit! You suck at this game!_

My team and I had just lost. It was probably my fault because I was getting killed so much.

_Hell yeah it was your fault. All you did was stand their half time and get shot at._

Whatever.

I smirked at him internally. I thought you didn't like games.

_This isn't game,_ he said in disgust, _this is war! Now start it back up!_

I grinned as I went to another team.

I think I found something Nuk likes.

…

That's it for this chapter.

Thank you so much for reading and I hope you liked it.


	32. Love's Final Stand

Hey everybody it's JessieMundaiFan with another chapter of My Serene Face. The title shocked you didn't it? And yes this is the final chapter. This story has come and went so fast.

I hope you guys have been having a great week because I know I am (surprisingly). Given the presentation I had to make, I was so sure this week was going to be terrible but thankfully it wasn't. I was really nervous but I got through the last presentation I had to make this semester!

Thank you time! My dear reviewers, I can't tell you guys how much I appreciate you all. **KhairulJBlack**, **SAM'S SHE ALPHA**, and **Yaoi-Beloved **all of you make my day when you review my story. So again, thank you all so much.

Now, let's get on with the chapter, for the last time (I'm getting a little emotional right now).

Disclaimer: The Twilight Series belongs to Stephanie Meyer I own nothing

…

(General POV)

_Shoot, shoot, _Nuk cried out as one the guys in blue shot at his and Agri's player.

"I am, I am," Agri replied insistently, "he's coming closer what do I do?"

_Throw a grenade. _

"How the hell do I do that," Agri asked perplexed.

You could picture Nuk rolling his eyes. _Press L idiot. _

Agri looked down at his controller. "Which L? There are two of them."

_The one that, _Nuk paused as the saw there character get shot down, _the one that doesn't get you killed._

"Oh," Agri just now looked up and noticed that he was dead, "my bad."

_You suck at Halo! Our teams always lose because of you!_

"Hey that's not true. I get at least ten kills!"

_And about twenty deaths, _Nuk reminded him stoically.

"No I do not," Agri pulled up states. "Oh, damn."

_That's not funny, _Nuk snapped as Agri started to laugh at his score.

Agri snorted at him through his laughter. "Chill out, it's just a game."

The last couple of weeks have been interesting to say the least. The Cullen's had packed up and left. The reason they were staying as long as they did was because of Jacob, but now that he is no longer a factor in their lives they felt there was no need to stay. They left on good terms with the pack and the promised that they would keep in touch.

_It's not just a game it's a means of survival, _Nuk barked back at him.

"Geez Nuk," Agri rolled his eyes at him, "you sound almost as bad as the people with headsets."

_Fuck you asshole, _Nuk said in a squeaky voice imitating what some of the kids say on Xbox Live.

This sent Agri into another fit of giggles.

Agri has never felt happier during these last couple of weeks than he has now. Agri found a way to bond with Nuk that was simple and convenient at the same time, video games. While Nuk was distracted playing a game he tended to let his guard down and answer questions he wouldn't normally answer. Agri got a chance to really talk to talk to him about his anger and teach him about forgiveness. During these talks, Agri and Nuk came to see each other like brothers (though Nuk would never admit that). Agri has let him know that Nuk always has someone he can to.

Suddenly, the door slammed open to Agri's room.

"What up people," Seth cried out loudly.

_Ugh, tell that idiot to shut up. _

"Nuk says hi," Agri grinned at him.

_Again, fuck you._

Seth chuckled, sitting down on the bed next to him.

Things with Seth and Agri have been going great. They are always joined at hip doing everything together. You would think putting an angry spirit into a relationship would hinder it somewhat but it hasn't. Sure it's made intimacy a little awkward at times, but that has not stopped them form loving each other. Agri tells Seth that every day he finds something new to love about him. Seth has started to take up botany as to get a connection with nature just like his boyfriend.

"Long time no see," Seth started kissing all over Agri's face.

"It's only been a couple of hours," Agri giggled at him.

"Too long," Seth started to slowly move them down to the bed.

_This is getting freaky._

_Nuk please_, Agri pleaded to him as Seth started to bite his neck.

_Hm, _he heard Nuk mumble.

_Nuk, _he called out urgently.

_Fine, fine, _he relented, _but we're playing an extra hour of Call of Duty tonight._

_Whatever, _Agri moaned running his hand through Seth's hair.

Hearing nothing after that Agri let out a small chuckle.

"What is it," Seth stopped what he was doing.

Agri smiled at him. "Nuk's giving us some alone time."

A sly smile made it onto Seth's face. "Really?"

Agri nodded at him.

In a flash Seth jumped on him.

(WARNING: LEMON ALERT)

They kissed each other hungrily devouring each other's mouths. Like a blur they ripped one another's clothes off caressing each other's naked bodies urgently.

"Seth," Agri mewled softy as he felt a finger probing his ass. After a couple seconds of discomfort, Agri started to moan and rock his hips back into the invading finger. His grip on Seth's biceps tightened as another finger joined the first one and started striking his prostate.

"Seth please", he begged wanting more than what was being offered to him. Not wanting to keep his imprint waiting any longer, Seth removed his fingers. Lifting his lovers legs around his waist, he slowly started to enter Agri's ass with his thick cock. They both groaned in ecstasy as he made it all the way in.

"It's been too long," Seth groaned to himself. As Seth began pounding into him, Agri had to bit his lip in order to conceal the screams of passion and pleasure. He rocked helplessly under his boyfriend as every thrust in him got faster and faster.

"Harder Seth, please harder," Agri sobbed. He could feel Seth's member throbbing within him as he rammed him into the bed. Seth started to pump Agri in time with his thrusts.

Consumed with pleasure Agri linked his arms around Seth's neck and kissed him passionately. His moaning intensified as he felt Seth wrap his arms around his middle and lift him up slightly.

As Seth started to pound him in mid-air, Agri felt his end approaching. Wrenching his mouth from Seth's he came screaming at the top of his lungs. Seth grunted and emptied himself into his lover.

(LEMON OVER)

Seth gently moved them both back on the bed, both facing each other. The both kissed each other slowly, basking in the aftermath of their love making.

"I love you," Seth said into their kiss.

"I love you too," Agri told him rubbing his boyfriend's cheek tenderly.

Unfortunately, this happy moment was ruined by someone rushing to the room.

"Agri theirs," Kazuki stopped as he took in what he was seeing, both his son and his boyfriend in bed together naked. Both of them were staring at him in complete embarrassment and shock. It was pretty obvious what they have been doing.

Kazuki walked back to the door slowly back closing it slightly.

"You need to come down stairs, it's important," he said through the crack he left in the door before closing it completely.

Both of them looked at each other before scrambling to find some clothes to put on.

"Good thing I left some of my clothes here," Seth chuckled trying to ease the tension in the air.

"Hm," Agri replied distractingly. He was too busy thinking about his father.

_Wonder what your old man could want, _Nuk asked sounding bored.

_Your back, _Agri pointed out.

_Yep,_ he could feel Nuk smirking, _didn't think I was gone permanently did you?_

_One could only hope, _Agri joked.

Together, Seth and Agri went down stairs to the living room. Approaching the couch, Agri stopped mid step when he saw who was on it.

"Gran, um, Elder," Agri stammered in shock.

Sitting beside Agri's parents on the couch was an Elder of the Guardians of the forest. He was old yet he looked very fit and wise. He had tanned skin and a stern look in his green eyes.

"Ah, young Agri," he spoke in deep voice, "how good of you to join us. I'm pleased to see your looking well."

Agri grinned nervously while Seth just stood there looking utterly lost.

"To what do we owe this pleasure Elder," Lilia asked politely.

She flinched as he eyed her critically. "I would think the answer is obvious. I am here to see why you all are still here in Forks, Washington when your mission was done weeks ago."

Agri sighed to himself inwardly. He was a little concerned that the Elders somehow found out about Nuk. The Tribulb's only stated in their report that they subdued the problem in Forks, Washington, not that they let the problem live with them.

_Oh, so now I'm a problem, _Nuk accused him of thinking.

_Not now Nuk, _Agri told him.

After a moment of silence Kazuki started to speak up. "You see Elder, we have gotten comfortable here. We've made friends here and even found love."

The Elder looked toward Seth. He seemed to be analyzing him, all the while maintaining a blank expression.

"I'm well aware of the," he looked Seth up and down, "friends that you have made and what they are."

Everyone looked at him in shock.

Seth stepped toward him cautiously. "You mean you know about…"

"Your tribe? Yes I do. When the first report came in on the Tribulb's progress with their mission it also mentioned your tribe in it as well. I recognized the name and did some research on all of you. Turns out you are part one of the many Native American tribes that have a bond with an animal of some sort."

"One of many," Seth thought to himself. "If that's the case you must know about imprinting. I imprinted on Agri and I love him with all my heart."

The Elder blinked at him slowly. "Yes, I am aware of what imprinting is and what it does to people. It creates a false sense of connection that make you think you're in love when you're really not."

Seth scowled at him.

"That's not true Elder," Agri spoke up, "I do love Seth. The only time I truly feel happy is when I am with him."

"I wish I could believe you young one but I can't," the Elder shook his head at him, "because imprinting is so forced I can't possibly believe it is a valid connection between the two of you."

"What if they were able to prove they had a real connection? Would we be able to stay," Kazuki asked.

The Elder looked up in thought. "By the law of Soios, no one is allowed to separate two entities that have a connection with one another. For to do that is to disregard the connection us Guardians have with the forest."

Seth grinned excitedly. "So all we have to do is prove we're really in love and Agri can stay."

"If you can do it," The Elder reminded him.

Ignoring the older man completely, Seth hugged Agri, "You hear that Agri?"

Agri sighed in annoyance and tore himself away from his boyfriend. "Seth, how are we going to prove we're in love?"

That seemed to calm Seth down from his high. He began to think about all the ways he could prove he's truly in love with Agri. One idea came to mind that seems concrete enough to be indisputable proof.

Seth let out a smile, although it wasn't as bright as his other ones. "I have an idea," he announced.

The Tribulb's held their breath in anticipation.

"I need about two hours though," Seth told them hesitantly. He hoped he was going to be given enough time to do what he had to do.

"Two hours," Agri exclaimed in horror.

"Agreed," the Elder responded.

Everyone looked at him in shock. They didn't think he would go for it.

"Two hours was the amount of time I was going to give the Tribulb's to pack up their belongings," he shrugged.

Seth gave him a nod. He moved and hugged Agri fiercely. "I'll be back in time," he whispered to him.

"You better be," Agri whispered back.

With that they let go of each other and Seth took off out the door.

Agri could do nothing but watching him run off hoping he had some kind of plan.

_So, we got about two hours, _Nuk reminded him, _up for some more Halo Reach?_

…...

Seth made record time sprinting to the reservation.

"Hey Seth," Jared waved at him as Seth past the guys playing football.

"No time to talk. Gotta go," Seth sped right past him not wasting a single moment.

Everyone just watched him fly past perplexed.

"What's happening now," Embry sighed as he and everyone looked at each other, lost.

No stopping to knock, Seth kicked open the door to Billy's house scaring the living daylights out of the old man.

"Seth what is wrong with you," Billy asked clenching his chest in shock.

Seth blinked at him. "Huh? Oh, I don't know," he shrugged.

"What do you want," Billy demanded.

Seth sighed and began to explain his situation with Agri and the Elder to the Guardians of the forest.

"Hm," Billy rubbed his chin in thought, "that is quite the predicament Seth, but what do you want me to do about it."

Seth took a deep breath and leaned on the counter of the table.

You can do this Seth, he thought to himself. This is what's best for Agri. Do it for Agri!

Seth looked Billy dead in the eye and said.

"I need you to get rid of my imprinting on Agri."

…...

_Finally we actually won a match_, Nuk said happily.

_I told I could do it, _Agri told him smugly.

Agri and Nuk have been playing Halo Reach for the past hour and fifty minutes in the living room. The Elder and Agri's parents were in the dining room have a quiet conversation about something.

Every other minute Agri has been watching the door, waiting (hoping) Seth was going to burst through any minute.

_The kid will show up, _Nuk reassured him.

_You think so, _Agri asked him meekly.

Nuk snorted. _Pains in the asses like him never go away for long. He'll be back in no time with that dumbass grin on his face._

Agri chuckled. _If you think it's going to happen it must be right._

_Damn straight, _Nuk smirked.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Finally," Agri rolled his eyes and went to go get the door.

_See? What did I tell you?_

Opening the door, Agri was surprised to see Billy Black there instead of Seth. Billy had a look on his face that was a combination of worry and regret.

"Where is Seth," Agri asked him worriedly.

Billy sighed. "He's coming I just have something to tell you first. May I come in?"

Scared, Agri let him and slowly closed the door behind him.

"What is it Billy," Kazuki asked.

"Seth informed me about what's going on," he gestured to the Elder, "he came to me wanting help."

"What did he want," Agri asked regretting the answer.

"He wanted to," Billy sighed before continuing, "break his imprinting on you."

Kazuki and Lila gasped while the Elder narrowed his eyes.

_What? When I get my hands on that little bastard I'm gonna…_

Billy held his hand up. "It's not what you think. He wanted to have a way to prove that he truly loves Agri. Imprint or no imprint."

"And what if he doesn't," the Elder asked him in a somewhat angry voice.

Billy shrugged. "Seth is confident that his plan won't fail."

(Ding-Dong)

"There he is now," Billy told them. He looked toward Agri. "Are you ready?"

Are you ready? That was a crazy question to ask him. Agri could never be ready for what was going to happen. One of his greatest fears with imprinting was that it could wear off and Seth would leave him. For a while he had buried that fear, and now it seems that it's resurfacing again.

Why is this happening?

What's going happen to me?

What's going to happen to us?

These were the questions floating around his brain. They kept on coming back, just attacking his confidence and self-esteem.

_You're ready, _Nuk interjected.

_But…_

_You're ready, _Nuk roared, _you did not come this far, passing your test and defeating me, just to shut down now. You can to this. You're going to be alright._

_How do you know, _Agri asked his eyes starting to water up.

_Because if it ends badly you'll still have your parents, and me. _

_I will, _he asked.

_Of course you will, _Nuk reassured him, _now go on._

Agri nodded and turned to Billy.

"I'm ready," he said sniffling a little bit.

Billy nodded back and yelled to the door. "He's ready. Come on in."

Agri's heart was beating a mile a minute as the door slowly opened. Seth walked in the house not looking any different than he had before. Although, a smile was absent from his face.

Ignoring everyone else Seth marched straight toward Agri. He stood directly in front of him analyzing him with his eyes.

Everyone looked on with baited breath waiting for something to happen.

Finally, Billy got impatient and spoke up. "Well Seth, what do you see?"

"I see," Seth tilted his head to the side, "slightly tanned skin, autumn leaf like hair, slightly toned body, and beautiful emerald colored eyes."

Agri raised an eyebrow at him.

Seth's signature smiled appeared on his face. "The same thing I felt when I saw you the first time we met."

Overjoyed, Agri jumped into his arms burying his head into Seth's neck.

_I knew it, _Nuk said smugly

"You scared me," Agri whispered to him.

"I sorry," Seth whispered back to him, "I promise this will never happen again."

Seth moved Agri's head up and kissed him softly on the lips.

"I think that's proof enough, right dad?" Kazuki said smugly to the Elder.

Seth broke the kiss and looked over at Kazuki and the Elder in confusion.

"Dad," Seth repeated.

_Dad, _Nuk also said sounding confused as well.

"I suppose it is. I guess I'm a little rusty in the love department son," the Elder chuckled to himself. "I was wrong about your love life and now I'm wrong about Agri's. When will I ever learn?"

"Are you staying for dinner grandpa," Agri asked innocently.

"G_r_a_n_d_p_a," both Seth and Nuk asked at the same time.

"What is going on," Seth asked feeling utterly lost.

_Yeah seriously, I'm completely lost. _

As he heard both his boyfriend and his brother probing for information, Agri couldn't help but sigh in relief. He really is blessed with a good life, a life that has wonderful people and even more wonderful moments within it.

And he wouldn't trade his life for the world.

…

That's it. That is the end of this story.

Will there be a sequel? Only time will tell.

Because I'm still trying to get my thoughts together for my next Twilight story, there's going to be a little time before I make the next one. Please continue to vote and give me your opinion on my poll.

Just to close things off, I would like to give thanks to all the people who have helped me with this story.

I would like to thank **Jack Stall **for encouraging me to start writing. You really help me out a lot and I can't thank you enough.

I would like to thank **Julie's Jewels **for being my inspiration to write and just being a good person and being there when I needed advice.

Our course I would like to give a big thanks to all my subscribers and reviewers. You all kept me going and pushed me to continue this story and for that I thank you all.

I hope you all enjoyed reading this story as much I did writing it. This was the first story I had ever written in my entire life and I am really proud of it.

See ya. I love you guys.


End file.
